Fire Emblem: New enimies and new allies
by Zeek72
Summary: The tactician has returned a year after the defeat of nergal as a unknown figure is distroying villiages through out elibe. As the tacticians past is revealed will eliwood and the others be able to stand up to the new enenmy or will they fall to the enemy
1. Chap1 Start of the storm

Big T: Hi all. This is my first fic on so hopefully I don't mess it up. And so serra and erk fans know before they read any further erk's with pricillia and serra's with luicus. Why? Becuase I think erk and pricillia's a cute couple (holds up a sign that says erk and pricillia for ever with pinkhearts on it.)

Mathew: Why he has a sign like that is beyond me.

Big T: You know I could of paired you with serra. There are probaply accouple of people who'd want that.

Mathew: You wouldn't do that would you?

Big T: (Smiles evily and takes a pen and note book out then starts writeing.)

Mathew: What are you doing (tries to get the notebook.)

Big T: Nothen. Start the fic and the disclaimer(starts running with mathew chaseing.)

Canas: If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is.The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer.

:A small village near the borders of phrea:

The clouds over head started to rain as darkness came to the village. Merchants started to close there shops as families retreated into the safety of there homes to get out of the rain. As the rain poured harder and people left the streets only one lone figure stood outside of the village looking at the ground. He wore a green cloak covering his body with a hood covering his face. He smiled as he brought his eyes up to look at the village. "Time for some excitement" the figure said as thunder sounded. He raised his right hand which was in a gauntlet and waved it. Lightning came down from the clouds and struck some of the houses setting them on fire. Screaming could be heard as people ran out of the burning buildings. He waved his left hand which was in a gauntlet also and fire balls rained down either hitting those who where running or more buildings. The figure just laughed as he sent more fire and lightning down onto the village as dark energy came from the streets below the running and screaming people. "Let fire and thunder fall as though rain upon the people while darkness comes forth to consume the weak. The blood of many shall flow as though it was a great river through the streets and screams of death and fear shall be the norm as though they were a birds song" the figure said as he saw people running out of the village and into the surrounding forests to get out of the rain and away from the spells. The fire, lighting and the dark energy slowed them down as the people in the village died and the buildings became ruins. The figure turned around and walked towards the forests smiling as he watched them run for their lives. "Time for a hunt" the figure said as the last lighting bolt fell and shinned off a blade the figure was drawing as he went into the forest. A couple of minutes later after the figure entered the forest screams of pain and fear rang out along with a evil laugh.

:Dragons Gate at Valor Isle:

The dragons gate glowed as a small portal opened at the base of the gate. A figure in a dark cloak with the hood covering his face quickly ran out and stopped to catch his breath. "After a year I'm finally free of that blasted place" the figure said. He heard a roar behind him as he started walking. He turned around and saw a dragons claw raise out at him. He quickly took out a tome and cast a elf fire spell into the portal. "Shut up you stupid beasts" the figure said as the claw went back to the other side. More roars sounded out as another claw came out of the portal. The figure smiled as he disappeared and the portal closed sucking the claw back in. A couple of minutes later another portal opened and another figure ran out. "I can't believe he got out. I have to warn the others" the figure said as he ran into the darkness and the portale closed again.

Big T: Well there's the bigging. I know it's a short chapter but I don't know how this'll go since it's my first time doing this. I normaly don't finish writing my fics even though they have endings. If people give good reviews i'll finish this and post any other fics I have.

Mathew: Give me that notebook.

Big T: Never. Don't forget to R and R and please no flames. I'm new at this (starts running.)


	2. Chap2 Reunion

Sorceress Sakura: I'll keep that in mind and I love your MR fics. I read them when ever I get a chance to.

Dairokkan: I know. I said I was new at this so give me abitof timeto get used to it.

Dude: Thanks. In about a chapter or to there'll be intros of the other characters that i've made up along with some fight scenes but don't expect them to be good or any thing. I have a good imagination but i'm a horible writer.

Big T: Well thanks to those who reviewed. I'll keep posten the stories up as long as I get review from those who think I should.

Mathew: Ya. What ever. Now well you let me go (is in a head lock.)

Big T: Not till you tell me where you hid my note book (tightens the hold)

Mathew: Not tell you tell me what you wrote. I can't read a single thing in that book (starts choking.)

Big T: Syo y raq pa ibuh ouin cuim yht mad oui pa dinhat ehdu y vuim.

Mathew:What the heck is that?

Canas:I don't know what language that is but i'm pretty sure that was some kind of curse.

Mathew: o.0

Big T: Do the disclaimer and start the fic (tosses mathew on the floor and jumps on his back.)

Canas: If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is.The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer.

:A couple of days later at a mansion on the borders of pherae and bern:

Eliwood walked through the halls of the mansion looking it over. It had been a year since they defeated nergal and they were going to have a small celebration with the other army members to honor the death of lord athos, the departure of their friend niles and the defeat of nergal. The mansion had been built as a home for james the tactician who had disappeared after the battle. Many people searched for him either to thank him for leading the army or to recruit him for bern or other territories but with no sight of him no one lived in the mansion and it was used as a meeting place for the lycan league. Eliwood sighed as he walked towards the room where hector was waiting for him. He opened the door and saw hector leaning back in a chair at a large round table with empty chairs.

"Hi eliwood. Nice to see you're finally here" hector said as he sat up straight.

Eliwood didn't say any thing as he sat down across from him.

"What's wrong eliwood" hector asked as he sat up.

"I've had word from a village near the borders of phrea. A village was attacked at night and was practically whipped out. There were few survivors to tell what happened" eliwood said.

"Was it bandits" hector asked.

"From what the survivors say, no" eliwood said shaking his head.

"Then who do you think did it" hector asked trying to think of the possibilities of who might of been the attackers.

"Not who. More like what" eliwood said leaning into his chair.

"What do you mean by that" hector asked curiously.

"From what the villagers say a human figure was casting holy, anima and dark spells at the same time. When the people ran into the forest the person chased after them and killed them with a sword" eliwood said closing his eyes.

"How is that possible? No person could have that kind of skill to cast all those spells at once then hunt down people in a forest at night with out needing a rest" hector said.

"It must be some who's not human or if they are they're very skilled at what they do" eliwood said opening his eyes.

"Could it of been a morph" hector asked.

Eliwood thought about this for a couple of minutes.

"It's possible but with the death of nergal and his morphs who could still have the knowledge to create them" eliwood asked as he let out a sigh.

"Who knows but I think we should send some knights to the villages near the one that was attacked just incase who ever did the attack tries again" hector said as he stood up.

"Agreed. Let's talk to the others incase this turns into the possible creation of a war possible" eliwood said as he stood up.

Hector nodded as they left the room. As they walked down the halls servants cleaning the mansion greeted them and they greeted back. They came to a room with double doors and went in. The room was elegantly decorated with windows over looking some hills at one end with a fire place in between them. Sitting in some chairs where ninian and florina.

"H-hi lord eliwood" florina said nervously.

"You know you don't have to call me that florina. We're friends so formalities aren't needed" eliwood said smiling.

"I-I-I know but it helps calm me down when I'm around men" florina said.

Eliwood just nodded.

"How have you been ninian" hector asked.

"I've been well hector" ninian said.

"Good. Has any of the others arrived yet" hector asked.

"A couple of knights have reported a group of wyverns have been spotted and others flying off in the distance. There are also people traveling on hoarse back and on foot" ninian said.

"That would probably be fior, vaida and the others" eliwood said.

"Good let's go greet them" hector said.

Florina and ninian nodded and got up. They started walking through the halls towards the main gates to the wall surrounding the mansion. Once they were outside the mansion gates were opening. Lyn, rath, guy, karel, karla, sain, canas nino, jaffar and legault came through the gates. Vaida, heath, fior and fiora landed in front of them next to the gate. Eliwood noticed that there were a group of wyvern knight in vaidas and heaths company but couldn't figure out why. Dart got off of fiora's pegasus and wallace got off of fiors. As the riders were dismounting there horses, pegasus or wyverns merlinues, harken, isadora, matthew, kent and the others were coming out of the mansion. Once the wyvern knights were off of there wyverns eliwood noticed who was with them. He saw prince zephiel and princess guinivere along with murdock behind them. The others started greeting each other as eliwood walked up to the prince.

"What brings you here today prince zephiel" eliwood asked.

"I felt that I should show my respects to those who saved elibe from war and to those who are no longer here with us as well. It's some thing that I feel that I should do since I hadn't taken part in any of the fighting you all did" zephiel said.

"Does you're parents know you're here" eliwood asked.

"Yes but as far as they know he's here to talk business with the lycan league" murdock said.

"Business is not a bad thing but when he becomes king he should see other places other than just the land he'll rule over" vaida said.

"Well that is good I guess" eliwood said.

"Well if it isn't the spitting cobra" a voice said from the group around them.

"Sounds like the bald fossil is still able to speak" vaida said turning around.

Wallace was behind them and started walking towards them.

"This must be the wallace you were talking about vaida" guinivere said looking up at wallace.

"That I am princes. I hope vaida has been training well because I want a rematch with her" wallace said smiling.

"I have been. This time there will be no tie" vaida said smiling back.

Eliwood got nervous.

"I hope I don't have to be apart of this again" eliwood said.

"You probably wont. They could just find some one else to do it" murdock said.

Eliwood just nodded. Wallace said his good byes and started heading towards kent, sain and wil who were talking to each other. Once they saw him they got tense and looked like they were preparing to run.

"Where is that round little man of a merchant" vaida asked looking around.

"Um...I'm right here dame vaida" merlinius said walking up to them.

"Do you remember that I had asked for more of those roasted dumpling for the next time I came" vaida asked.

"Yes dame vaida. I remembered" merlinus said leaving.

A couple of minutes later he came back with wooden boxes.

"Here you are dame vaida. I heard that you might be traveling with a group so I tried to make enough for them and attempted to make some that would meet the tastes of your wyverns" merlinus said.

"Thanks merlinus. We haven't had much to eat since we left bern" heath said smiling.

Merlinus nodded and smiled back. The knight with vaida all rushed for the boxes but stopped when vaida glared at them. They got into rows and stood still.

"They can have some before us vaida. I don't mind. If they get finished I'm sure merlinius could make up some more" zephiel said.

Merlinius looked at vaida who was looking at him. Merlinius was nervous since he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind making more" merlinues said gulping.

The knights smiled and charged at the boxes along with there wyverns.

"I'd of thought they'd be able to do it in an orderly manner" eliwood said smiling.

"Don't mind them. I think it's funny" guinivere said giggling.

Eliwood just nodded as he sighed. Once the knights and there wyverns had eaten zephiel, guinivere and murdock had some. As eliwood left them a knight came up to him and saluted.

"Lord eliwood. A portal has started opening in one of the larger rooms" the knight said.

Eliwood thought for a couple of moments about who hadn't arrived yet. He remembered and had the knight lead him to where the portal was. Once they were there eliwood looked down and saw a beam of light coming out of the floor. The beam started growing wider as forms started to appear. Once the light disappeared hawkeye, pent, louise, priscillia and erk was standing there. Erk was panting as he went to one knee and looked like he was about to collapse.

"I told you not to try that spell. You're not strong enough yet" pent said looking at erk.

Erk just waved the comment off as he sat down to catch his breath.

"Lord athos did that spell and if I'm to become a great sage I should try the same things he has" erk said.

"I know you want to become better erk but you shouldn't push your limits" pricilla said giving erk her hand to help him up.

Erk just nodded as he took her hand and stood up.

"Hello louise how have you been" a voice asked from behind eliwood.

Eliwood turned around and saw heath and the rest of the army there.

"I have been doing well heath. Thank you for asking" louise said.

Heath just nodded as priscilla ran through the group looking for some one. She spotted the person and walked over to him.

"Lord brother. It's good to see you're well" priscilla said as se hugged raven.

Raven was a bit hesitant then hugged her back. Lucius walked over to serra and was smiling as they started talking to each other. Erk walked over and looked at raven.

"Hum...How have you been raven" erk asked.

Erk was careful with what he said to raven because he didn't know if he liked the idea of priscilla marrying him.

"I'm fine. Have you been treating pricilla well" raven said letting go of pricilla.

"He's been nothing but nice and helpful to me" pricilla said looking at raven.

Raven just nodded and walked off. Erk let out a sigh of relief. Eliwood looked back to pent, louise and hawkeye. Behind hawkeye a figure came out from behind him holding a large bag. Eliwood recognized her as the girl who was looking after hawkeyes house when they had first met.

"Is mr. canas here" fae asked looking around.

Canas came forward quickly smiling.

"Have you found any thing for me lately fae" canas asked hopefully.

"Ya. I found a bunch of books, artifacts and a weapon to" fae said nodding.

"Thank you fae" canas said taking the bag.

He tried lifting it up but couldn't get it off the floor.

"Um bartre" canas asked looking around.

"What is it magic man" bartre asked walking up to him.

"Can you help me move these to the study" canas asked.

"O.k." bartre said picking up the bag and started walking.

"I'd like your help to nino. You'd probaply be alot of helo" canas said looking over at nino as he followed bartre.

Nino looked at jaffar who just nodded.

"Coming uncle canas" nino said running to catch up.

Jaffar didn't say any thing and just walked off. Fae just watched as canas, nino and bartre walked off.

"Is some thing wrong fae" eliwood asked.

"Not really except for that ax I found" fae said shaking her head.

"What ax" eliwood asked.

"She had found a black ax with gold markings on the blade. No one in arcadia could identify it and i've never seen the type before my self" hawkeye said.

"It's not unusual for weapons from the time of the scoring to appear" eliwood said.

"Every one knows that but the strange thing is that I found the ax near the top of the sand. It's new since the blade is very sharp, the handles not marked and there's no sign of extensive use. Even if it was brought up dureing a sand storn there sould be some kind of scratches but there was none as though the sand never touched it" fae said.

Eliwood just nodded as he thought about it. Fae looked around till she spotted zephiel and guinivere then ran off to talk to them. Eliwood just watched her run off then turned to pent.

"Have seen any signs of james or renault" eliwood asked.

"Sorry but we haven't seen them" pent said.

"No one's seen or heard of them since the battle with nergal" louise said.

"Well where ever they are I hope they're well" eliwood said.

Pent nodded as he left to talk to the others. Eliwood turned around and a knight came running up to him.

"My lord there's some thing of importance that you need to be informed of" the knight said as he saluted

"What is it" eliwood asked.

"While a unit of soldiers were on patrol through the village close to here A man matching the description of the destroyed villages was found in a bar in a nighboring village and was brought here and is currently locked up in a cell" the knight said.

"O.k. Go get hector and lyn and have them meet with me" eliwood said as he started towards the cells.

The knight nodded and ran off. Eliwood walked down a couple of halls and went down some stairs to the basement of the mansion. He wondered who the person that was brought in was the one they were looking for and if a new battle was about to begin. All he knew for certain was that the peace they had till now would change soon but didn't know if it'd be better or for worse.

Big T: Well there's the second chapter. I know not much happened but give it some time. Still working on it.

Mathew: What did you do to me? I have an urg to start pecking at seeds.

Canas: Yes. I'd like to know that to.

Big T: Why would you want to know?

Canas: I have my reasons.

Big T: Well I wont tell you or ask why. You might use it on me or some thing. Well let's see if any one can guess what's happening to mathew and what language I used. Here's a hint: It's either from a video game or t.v series. Later for now and don't forget to review.


	3. Chap3 Return of the tactician

Tactician from the NorthEast: I do it put it through spell check and the tactician shows up in this chapter.

Wraith: I'll work on it.

Sorceress Sakura: I don't really do review for fics. As for the help with editing thanks but I don't really like to admit I need help. >. 

Dude: Well this is as far as i've written up to and since it seems some people like it i'll keep going.

Big T: Thanks to the reviewers. Nice to see there are people who like my writing and willing to tell me where I need to improve with out me thinking they should shut up. Normaly the people who tell me I need to improve and I think should shut up are either my teachers or guidance counsler.

Mathew: Speaking of which would they get you to release the curse you put on me?

Big T: Why would I want that?

Mathew: Who said any thing about you? What about me (covered in white feathers.)

Big T: Don't worry it'll be over soon.

Mathew: Good -.-

Big T: Of coarse you don't want to know what I mean by it'll be over soon,do you?

Mathew: Should I? o.0

Big T: (Smiles evily) Doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough. Start the disclaimer and start the fic.

Canas: If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is.The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer.

Torches lit up the hall as Eliwood passed the cells. Most of them were empty since not to many people were brought in for holding. Eliwood heard the sound of foot steps on the stones. He turned around and saw hector and Lyn running to catch up with him.

"Hectors told me what's going on" Lyn said once they caught up with him.

"If this is the person we're looking for we could find out why those villages were being destroyed" hector said.

Eliwood nodded and started walking. They saw a knight in front of a cell that saluted once he saw them.

"Lord Eliwood and lord hector. What are you two doing here" the knight asked.

"We're to speak to the man being held here" hector said.

"O.k. but I believe that's he's still unconscious" the knight said as he opened the cell door.

"Why is he unconscious" Lyn asked as they walked into the cell.

"He was found at the bar and didn't want to leave. It was figured that if he was the one we're looking for it would be best to subdue him and keep him from starting a fight" the knight said as he followed them in.

"That makes sence. If he was to put up some resistance harm would come to the villagers" Eliwood said.

Hector nodded as he looked down at the person on the cell floor. They wore a green cloak that had white markings on it. The cloak covered up the body so they couldn't see the figure. Hector shook the person and they groaned.

"Hey. Wake up" hector said lifting the person up.

The hood of the figure covered the persons face so they couldn't see if the person reacted to hector talking to them.. Lyn looked down and noticed that the person had dropped a pair of glasses. She bent down and picked them up. They looked like any normal set of glasses except there was a notch removed from the outside of the right lens.

"Where have I seen these before" Lyn asked her self.

"What's wrong Lyn" Eliwood asked.

"It's these glasses. I feel like I've seen these before but I can't remember" Lyn said looking at the person hector was holding up.

"Well maybe we can find out where they're from" hector said as he shook the person.

"If you're fully awake we have some questions for you" hector said.

The person just mumbled some thing they couldn't hear.

"Speak up when you're talking to a lord you drunkard" the knight said.

"I thought I was known as sir tactician the last time I was here" the figure said.

Eliwood, hector and Lyn blinked once they heard the voice. Lyn looked at the glasses then at the person. Hector looked at him and set him down on his feet. Lyn held up the glasses to the person and they took it. The figure pulled their hood back and revealed that the had light brown hair and blue eyes. They put their cloak back as they put the glasses on and showed that they had black pants, boots and a white long sleeve shirt with a leather vest on top. They wore gloves that had a jewel in them on top of the wrists. Once the glasses were on he smiled.

"Even though I can see well enough with out them on it helps focus things" the figure said.

"Hi James. It's been awhile" Lyn said smiling.

The knight looked at Lyn, Eliwood and hector then at James. He blinked and quickly saluted.

"Sorry for the rough treatment sir tactician. No one knew it was you when you were brought here" the knight said hurriedly.

"It's alright but you could of just dragged me out instead of having to hit me in the back of the head" James said closing his eyes still smiling.

"Yes sir" the knight said then quickly left.

James let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses.

"Well I don't seem to have to much of a bad hang over" James said as he stretched and rubbed his temples.

Eliwood just smiled seeing that he still acted the same.

"How have you been James" hector asked.

"I've been doing o.k. I've meet with father Renault and he seems well" James said looking at them.

"The others will be happy to see you again" Eliwood said.

"So will I. I had just been planning a quick stop then be on my way" James said smiling.

Eliwood nodded as they started to leave the cells. Once they were back in the mansion they started to walk down a hall.

"EEEEEEEEEEK" they heard a voice screech out.

James grabbed his ears and shook his head.

"Never mind the hang over got worse and I got an idea who's the cause" James said as he started to turned around.

He was then jumped and down on the floor. Eliwood, Lyn and hector looked down to see Serra hugging James.

"It's been so long James since we've talked. I bet you missed me" Serra said looking at him.

James let out a sigh.

"I did miss you Serra. But not that high pitch voice of yours" James said with the last part under his breath.

Serra got off of him and James got up. He adjusted his glasses and saw the others coming.

"Hello James. It's good to see you again" Kent said as he stopped in front of James.

"Well met Kent. I hope you've all been well" James said smiling.

Every one just nodded as prince Zephiel stepped up.

"Good to see you again James. Sorry I wasn't able to thank you along with the others for what you did a year ago" Zephiel said.

"It's alright prince Zephiel. I did what I do because I want to and not for praise or for reward" James said smiling.

"Still following the beliefs of chivalry as well as a knight would. Seems your travels hasn't changed your attitude" Wallace said.

"Speaking of which why did you leave? You left with out saying a word or leaving a message" Rebecca said.

"Um...Things to do and places to see. If I had stayed to say my good byes I might of stayed" James said closing his eyes.

"That's understandable. When the problems with claiming caelien happened two years ago it seemed like you didn't want to leave" Dorcas said.

James thought for a couple of seconds.

"There were a couple of reasons why I felt like I should leave" James said opening his eyes.

"And what would those be" Mathew asked.

Before James could answer a knight came running up to them.

"My lords. There are some pirates here who say they have business with you" the knight said as once he stopped running.

Hector and Eliwood looked at each other then at Dart.

"Oh ya. I forgot to tell you that captain Fargus and the others were coming buy" Dart said scratching the back of his head.

Eliwood sighed as he started walking down the hall.

"Hey do you think they brought a treasure with them" Eliwood heard farina say behind him.

Eliwood came up to the front door of the mansion and saw captain Fargus and his crew.

"Well if it isn't the young lord Eliwood. How ya been" Fargus asked smiling.

"I've been well. Has any thing happened on the seas" Eliwood asked.

"Aye. Awhile ago some thing happened at the dragons gate" Fargus said.

"What happened at the gate" Eliwood asked getting curious.

"Not sure. There was a flash of light and the sound of dragons roaring. Next thing seen was some thing flying into the night sky. Couldn't get a good look but it seemed

pretty big" Fargus said.

"It could be possible that some thing got out but I don't see how. Ninnian has been here the whole time and Niles sealed the gate from the other side" Eliwood said thinking about what could be happening.

"Well we also found a young lass out there on the waters surrounding valor. She was in small boat with no food or supplies. As soon as she was brought aboard her boat sank. The boys found it creepy and stayed away from her most of the time" Fargus said.

"Is she here with you" Eliwood asked.

"She should be. Hey boys is that lass with us" Fargus asked turning around.

The pirates looked around but didn't find any thing.

"Guess she left when we were coming" Fargus said turning to Eliwood.

"What'd she look like" Eliwood asked.

"Not much to say. Voice of a woman and the figure to. Got a look at her eyes for a second and they didn't seem normal. She wore a maroon colored cloak and the hood covered her head so not much could be seen of her face" Fargus said.

Eliwood nodded as he stepped aside.

"Why don't you come in. You probably has a long trip from badon" Eliwood said.

"Much obliged" Fargus said as he walked into the mansion with the rest of the pirates following.

Once the pirates were in Eliwood looked around but didn't see any one. He looked one last time then closed the door as he went back to the others. As Eliwood walked he saw some of the pirates talking to Dart or talking to each other. As he walked Hawkeye came up to him.

"Excuse but have you seen Fae" Hawkeye asked.

"Sorry but I haven't seen her" Eliwood said.

"Prince Zephiel and princess Guinivere are missing to" Vaida said coming up behind them.

"I wonder where they are" Eliwood said looking around.

"You looking for those kids" one of the pirates asked.

"Yes. Have you seen them" Eliwood asked.

"Saw them go into a room with one of the other pirates" the pirate said pointing to a door.

Eliwod nodded as he went to the door with Vaida and Hawkeye following. When they opened the door and looked in and were a bit surprised. Zephiel was dancing with Fae and Guinivere was dancing with a pirate.

"Those are the right steps. Seems like you two taking to the dance well" Zephiel said smiling.

"Thanks for the lessons. I was never good an dancing. This'll be a surprise for the people back home" the pirate said smiling.

"Ya. Mommy will be happy to see I learned to dance the waltz" Fae said giggling.

Zephiel and Guinivere nodded as they continued to dance. Eliwood closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Well it doesn't seem like they're in trouble" Hawkeye said as he walked away.

"Seems like you're right" Vaida said as she followed.

Eliwood just shook his head as he walked to meet with the others. Every one had gone into a room where there was a bar and a couple of tables set up. A couple of the people were having drinks and the others were eating some food that had been set up. He looked over and saw Fiora and farina talking to Florina.

"Why don't you come and join us for a drink sis" farina asked.

"You know what happens to me when I drink" Florina said nervously.

Fiora and farina looked at each other smiling then back at Florina.

"Come on. One drink wont hurt." farina said.

"Ya. We'll make sure you don't do any thing to embarrass your self" Fiora said.

"You sure" Florina asked.

"We are. We wont let any thing happen to you" Fiora said in a reassuring voice.

Florina looked at her sisters then at a glass of rum that was set on the table for her. He sighed as she picked up the glass and started drinking.

:Five minutes later:

Florina was laughing as she was doing the can can (that's the dance where people line up in a row and kick their legs in the air. It's in a couple of loony toon cartoons and in those garfield cartoons that's around on christmas.) with a couple of pirates with a glass of rum in each hand. They went dancing around the room and knocking a couple of stuff over.

"I knew Florina got a bit out of hand when she drinks but I didn't figure it's be some thing like this" hector said as he watched a bit surprised at Florina's behavior.

Farina was laughing as Fiora just giggled at her sisters danceing.

"The boys haven't had this much fun in A long time. Glade we came by" Fargus said laughing.

"It defiantly seems like they're having fun" Eliwood said to him self.

Even though the mansion didn't belong to him he wondered if James would mind them causing damage to the mansion. When he thought about it James wasn't there. He looked around and noticed that Karel and Dart weren't there either.

"Has any one seen James, Karel or Dart" Eliwood asked.

"I think I saw them go into the study" Mathew said before taking a drink from a cup of beer.

Eliwood nodded as he walked out of the room. The sun had set so lanterns and torches at been lit to give off light in the hallways. Eliwood turned a corner as he walked and came to two large varnished doors. He pushed them open and walked in. The room was decorated with paintings of landscapes and maps in between book shelves that contained books from spells to history. There were large windows facing towards the west so people could watch the setting sun. A red carpet was on the floor and there was a lower part to the room with tables, chairs and a fire place that had been lit. As Eliwood walked down some steps he saw Dart talking to Karel and James sitting in a chair. He looked to James who hand his eyes closed and seemed to be deep in thought. He sat down next to James and see what he had been up to for the past year.

"How have you been James? No one really seems to know much about you. Sorry if I bother you with asking" Eliwood asked.

"I've been the same as always Eliwood" James said smiling with his eyes still closed.

Eliwood just nodded as he listened in to what Dart was talking to Karel about.

"Well you've already gone out and killed any legends I've told you about so I don't think there are any I need to tell you about" Dart said scratching the back of his head.

"That maybe so but if I'm to become stronger I have to fight the strong" Karel said looking at dart.

James let out a sigh as he got up and left. Eliwood watched him leave then went back to listening on what Dart and Karel was talking about.

"I guess that's true. Well you know about that destroyer of villages going about right" Dart asked.

"Yes. I've heard the rumors" Karel said nodding his head.

"Well it's said that he's not even human but a demon from another world in human form. It's also said that he can turn the landscape against his enemies and kill them with a single weapon" Dart said.

"If he comes here then I will defeat him" Karel said resting his hand on his sword.

"Well even if that does happen it probably wont be easy" Dart said shaking his head.

"The harder the challenge the better" Karel said smiling.

"Well there's another rumor I've heard about. While at a tavern of a village that the Dravos stopped at I over heard a woman talking. She said there was a man from a land over the seas that killed with out remorse no matter who the enemy was. Friends, family even those who were already wounded or retreating didn't matter to him. As long as he saw some one fall to his blade he'd be happy and still want to kill. Swords, bows and even spells couldn't hurt him. If any thing was remembered about him it was his eyes that shown no life in them and seemed to be those of a terrible beast" Dart said closing his eyes.

"Fighting some one like that will defiantly be a challenge" Karel said smiling more.

"Well I hope that he's not found any where around here. I wouldn't want to fight some one like that" Dart said as he turned around and left.

"If you're wondering about the one who's been destroying villages we believe he's heading this way so you may get your wish for a fight" Eliwood said standing up.

"Thank you Eliwood. I will be sure to be ready for when the moment comes" Karel said as he left.

"You might be ready to face some one like that but I don't know if every one else will be able to" Eliwood thought to him self.

Eliwood sighed as he looked out the windows and out towards the stars.

Big T: There's the chapter. Hope ya liked it. I'll start working on the next one as soon as I can.

Mathew: You're evil, you know that(is inside of a cage.)

Big T: I know. I hear it from my sister alot. She says i'm more evil than her.

Mathew: Then why doesn't she help me.

Big T:First she's ten times more evil than me and second if she helps you then she'll kill you.

Canas: I met her and she seems nice.

Big T: Well that's becuase you're her favorite FE character. Guess that's it for now. Later.


	4. Chap4 A shadow of the past

Dias of All Final: Not sure. There's no mention of the tactician in the sequal to the gameso I wonder if I should have him die.

Tactician from the NorthEast: Np. A character from the james past makes an appearence and makes some refrences to why james is there. Another will show up in the next chapter.

Sorceress Sakera: Thanks. I have no life or social life which makes it easy to write >. Also help that I don't have school right now so I can do about1-3 chapter a week.

Big T: Thanks to those who review.

Mathew: Can you turn me back now (is a chicken and still in a cage.)

Canas: Since when did chickens talk?

Big T: They're not supposed to. He should of been turned into a rooster though. Guessed I messed up.

Mathew: Ya so turn me back before I lay an egg or some thing.

Big T: Um...I don't know how but don't worry. I like chickens.

Mathew: Good.

Canas: He likes them deep fat fried.

Mathew: Bad. Help me! o.0

Big T: Start the disclaimer and the fic.

Canas: If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is. The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer.

(--)

James walked down the halls of the mansion. He didn't mind that mansion was his but what did bother him was that eliwood and the others had it built for him. He saw no real good reasons for him to have it since some one else could of done his job during the battle with Lungren and Nergal. He knew the others saw him as a great help but he saw him self as a burden since he never fought and had to be protected during the battles. James just the thoughts shook it off as he continued walking.

"A place like this and the friends here with me are things I shouldn't have" James said stopping and looking down at the floor.

"That maybe be so but if fate decides that you should have them there's not much you can do" a voice said from behind him.

James turned around and looked up. He just smiled as he saw Renault walking up to him. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen him last.

"But fate has never been on my side except in battle now has it father Renault" James said closing his eyes.

"Yes but no one knows what things happened in your past. Like me you say nothing of where you're from or who your family is" Renault said as he stopped in front of James.

"I guess but you've given out some information of your past to others" James said as he opened his eyes and looked back down at the floor.

"That's true but I've never really given out all of it. Maybe some day you'll tell your story to some one" Renault said smiling.

"Maybe. So why are you here" James asked looking back up.

"A bad omen. Awhile ago I got a feeling that things will change. When I started back to meet with Eliwood and Hector the attacks on the villages started so it seems my feelings were correct" Renault said.

"Probably best to speak to them now. They're expecting a fight to start soon" James said as he turned around and started to leave.

Renault nodded as he left to go find Eliwood and Hector. James walked through the a hall that would take him to the floor that had the room on it. He figured the best thing for him to do would be to get some sleep. He could decide on what he'd do in the mourning and wasn't tired. As he started up a flight of stairs he caught the sight of some thing moving on the other side of a window of the stairs. James looked but didn't see any thing but darkness. James just shook his head as he looked forward and headed up stairs for the night.

(SCscene change)

Hector walked out of the room that they all had gone into for some drinks caring a sleeping Florina in his arms. Florina had gone to sleep a couple of minutes and a couple of drinks after her dance with the pirates. When she had fallen asleep he was one of the few people there who were sober. Any one else who were sober had already left to their rooms. He didn't know if her sisters were drunk or not so he figured he'd take her back to her room.

"You better not do any thing to our sister" Farina yelled out to him as he left.

"I know" Hector said abit annoyed as he started down the hall.

As he went down the hall he saw Renault walking towards him.

"Hi Renault. When did you arrive" Hector asked when he reached him.

"Not to long ago. I've been meaning to speak with you and Eliwood" Renault said.

He looked down at Florina sleeping in Hectors arms then back at Hector.

"Nothing happened. She had to much to drink and I'm taking her to her room so she can sleep in her bed. As for Eliwood he was heading towards the study the last time I saw him" Hector said as he started walking.

Renault nodded as he started towards the study. As he walked he thought about what he'd say to Eliwood and how things would change once he said what he believed to be going on. He walked to the study doors. He took a breath as he walked in. He looked around to see Eliwood looking out of a window.

"Hello Eliwood. Good to see you're well" Renault said as he walked down the steps.

Eliwood turned around and smiled as he walked up to Renault.

"Well met Renault. What brings you here" Eliwood asked.

"As you know there have been villages destroyed. I've traveled to the ruins to do what I can to help those in need. As I went from village to village I felt the a strange presence. My assumption is it's the remaining presence of the attacker. I followed it and was brought here" Renault said closing his eyes.

"If you followed it here then do you have an idea of who the attacker is" Eliwood asked.

"Sorry but I do have an Idea but I don't know if it's true" Renault said shaking his head.

"Who is it" Eliwood asked.

"I think it might be James" Renault said opening his eyes and looking at eliwood.

"Why would it be James? He was never one to fight and most of the time he was either hiding or running from the enemy during battle" Eliwood said trying to think about how some one he trusted could be a cold hearted killer.

"That may be true but you can't be sure. Even with opportunities to learn how to fight James never took them and we know nothing of his past or what he's been doing for the past year" Renault said as he sat down in a chair.

"I can see your point but I'd rather not blame James for some thing he didn't do" Eliwood said as he looked back out of the window.

Renault nodded as he got up and started leaving.

"It'd probably best if he was talked to tomorrow. I'll speak with hector and see what he has to say" Renault said as he left the study.

Eliwood didn't say any thing once Renault left. He knew that tomorrow things were about to change and every ones view on James was going to change. For better or for worse Eliwood wasn't sure. He turned around and left to go to his room for the night.

(-SC-)

Eliwood walked through the halls of the mansion. After the meeting the day before every one was in high spirits. Stories had been swapped and with memories were brought up. Captain Fargus and his crew had left saying that him and the rest of his pirates missed the seas and felt it best to head back to badon. The rooms that were a mess were being cleaned up by the maids as some of the other members of the group dealt with their hang overs. As Eliwood walked he stopped and looked out of a window and saw Dorcas painting a portrait of Natalie who was sitting on a bench in the garden with a tree behind her that had chirping birds on the branches. Eliwood hadn't seen Natalie show up but he figured she was there when Dorcas had shown up. Eliwood just smiled. Seeing some people doing things they enjoyed even during a time of possible danger reminded him that even during hard times there could be good ones. Eliwood turned away from the window and started walking through the hall again. As he walked a knight ran up to him and saluted.

"Lord Eliwood. We've found some one on the grounds in front of the mansion. They refuse to announce their intentions or to state their names. By the way they dress we believe them to be an assassin" the knight said.

"Has Hector or Lyn been told" Eliwood asked as he started towards the front doors.

"Yes milord. Should I tell the tactician" the knight asked.

Eliwood hesitated. He hadn't talked to James yet and if this person had some thing to do with him and the destroyed villages he didn't know how he should handle it. He decided that if the person the knight had found and James had a connection then he'd handle it then.

"Go get him and tell him to meet up with me and the others" eliwood said as he started running.

The knight nodded and left to get James. Eliwood checked to make sure he had a sword with him. He had a vulnery and a slim sword strapped to his belt. He ran out side and looked around. He saw two knight looking at the top of a pillar that was in the front garden of the mansion. As he walked Lyn and Hector joined up with him. Hector had a wolf bail and Lyn had brought a long bow with her. The three of them stopped and looked up. The person on top of the pillar was a woman with long white hair that was tied back, lightly tanned skin, she wore a maroon colored cloak, had black pants and a black top that had gold markings on it, she wore black gloves and the parts of her body that wasn't covered up by clothes was covered in bandages. What surprised the three of them the most was that the person had a resemblance to Lyn in their looks. The person opened her eyes and looked down at them. Eliwood and the other reached for their weapons when they saw that she had the same eyes as a morph.

"Who are you and why are you here" Lyn asked.

"My name is Keir and I'm here to look for my master" Keir said closeting her eyes.

"Why don't you come down from there and we'll see what we can do about finding your master" Eliwood said.

"I will come down once I he calls for me or when he comes" Keir said.

"Who is your master" Hector asked.

"He goes by the name James" Keir said.

Eliwood, Lyn and Hector looked at each other then back up at Keir. They couldn't imagine James being the master of a morph. Eliwood decided that when he got a chance he would talk to James about his past even if he didn't want to.

"Did some one call my name" a voice asked from behind them.

They turned around to see James walk up to them. They looked at him then back up to Keir.

"What are you guys looking at" James asked when he stopped walking.

"I think there's some thing you need to explain to us" Lyn said pointing upward.

James looked up and looked shocked. He took out his glasses and put them on and his shocked face was still there.

"Oh no. When I thought some of my past was gone it comes back" James said shaking his head.

Keir jumped down and landed in front of James. She got down to one knee and bowed. The two knight there brought their lances up at her. James shook his head trying to get them to back off. The knight looked at Eliwood who just nodded. The knights brought their lances up and left. James sighed as he looked down at Keir.

"It is good to see you are well master" Keir said with her head down.

"Rise Keir. I thought I told you to stay back home with my brother and be there till the problems I caused were settled" James said as he closed his eyes.

"I did. I received permission from your brother to come look for you. I searched and remembered that you had left over the sea" Keir said standing up.

"How is it that you came here" James asked.

"I received a ship supposedly strong enough to pass through the storms. Before it sunk I received aid from a passing pirate ship" Keir said.

James mumbled under his breath. From what Eliwood heard it sounded like a curse about his brother and stupid luck. With the appearance of Keir they had gotten some insight to James past and a reason why he didn't talk about it but it brought up questions like who he really was and where he was from. Eliwood was about to ask a question when a knight came running up to them and saluted.

"My lords. The nearest village to here is being attacked" the knight said.

"Were any knight dispatched to fight" Eliwood asked.

"Yes lord Eliwood but the problem is they all died. 80 knights were sent out to fight against about 40 bandits. None of the knights returned and all of the bandits are still alive. From what's been reported they're not even wounded" the knight said.

"That's strange. If the knights had more strength than the bandits a couple if not all of them should of died" Lyn said.

"What are your orders" the knight asked.

"Go get the others and have them meet up with us" Eliwood said as he started to leave.

The knight nodded and ran off into the mansion.

"We'll finish this once the fighting is over" Lyn said as her and Hector started running.

James nodded as he started running with Keir following him. Eliwood didn't know what was going on but he felt that hard times were ahead of them. With the appearance of Keir and a group of bandits who could take on a force that outnumbered them he wasn't sure what to expect next. What he could expect was that a new battle was going to start and it was certain that it would have some thing to do with James.

(End.)

Big T: Well hope you liked it. The next chapter will probaply short and I don't know if I can write fight scenes.

Canas: Um...Mathew escaped.

Big T: When?

Canas: Not sure.

Big T: -.- Rebbeca, lowen, merlenius. Start up the fryers. Lyn I need your help.

Lyn: With what?

Big T: Hunting down math...I mean a chicken that was specialy bred and I was told it'll taste very good when it's cooked.

Lyn: O.k (leaves.)

Big T: That's all for now. Don't forget to review (follows.)

Canas: (Takes out a pda and writes a message.) Note to self: Don't eat the chicken.


	5. Chap5 Enemies and family

Sorceress Sakura: Here's the next chapter and i'm glade you like the convos.

Tactician from the NorthEast: Some more of James past is revealed and another character from it appears.

dude: Np. It's perfectly understandable.

Big T: Thanks to all those who have reviewed and kishuna is in the side chapters 18x and 22x. I dpn't know how to get 18x but for 22x you have to get 500exp or more so use ninnian or a healer.

Lyn: I can't find that chicken any were.

Canas: Of coarse not. It's mathew. He's good at hideing.

Lyn: What was that?

Big T: It was notheing (covering Canas's mouth.)

Lyn: O.k.

Big T: Just do the disclaimer like your supposed to (uncovers his mouth.)

Canas: Fine. If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is. The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer.

(--)

Eliwood, Lyn and hector were running towards the village that was being attacked followed by James and Keir. As they ran they heard the sound of buildings on fire and the sounds of people screaming. Eliwood and the others stopped at a small cliff that over looked the village. Buildings were burning and the people were running from their attackers. Bandits, ax fighters, warriors, sword masters, cavaliers and snipers were chasseing down the villagers. If they tried to get to the exits of the villages the snipers would shoot them before they could escape.

"We have to help them" Lyn said as she looked around for a way down.

Eliwood nodded as he looked to. James didn't say any thing as he jumped with Keir following. They slide down the cliff side till they reached the bottom and started running towards the village. Lyn, hector and Eliwood, just watched till they noticed a path and ran to catch up. When Eliwood and the others caught up James and Keir were standing outside the entrance of the village. The Villages attackers didn't even seem to notice them. Eliwood and the others drew their weapons as the rest of the army joined them.

"What are your orders lord Eliwood" Marcus asked.

"Try to defeat as many of the enemy as you can and rescue the villagers" Eliwood said as he ran into the village.

Lyn went to Merlinius and got the mani katti and went in after them. James sighed to him self as he watched his friends go into the battle. He wasn't likening how this was turning out at all.

"Is some thing wrong master" Keir asked.

"You should of just stayed home" James said closeting his eyes.

"That is true master but my duty is to be at your side and make sure no harm falls upon you" Keir said.

James just shook his head as he let out a sighed.

"Well you're orders are to go in, fight and protect any villagers that are in need" James said.

Keir nodded as she drew two killer edges and ran into the village. James looked up towards the sky as he did a small prayer then went into the village.

(-SC-)

Ninnian followed Eliwood the best she could while not try to be a target for the enemy or being a burden for him. If she saw a wounded villager or a soldier that was still alive she'd do what she could to help them. As she walked she noticed that the members of their army were on the defensive while the enemy continued the attack. From living with Eliwood and traveling during the battle with Nergal she had seen many fighting styles but none like the ones the enemy was using. The movements the enemy used seemed like they could fight in any situation. Ninnian turned around and lost track of Eliwood.

"Eliwood. Where are you" Ninnian called out.

She wasn't sure if he could hear her over the sounds of screams and weapons clashing in the air. She tried to avoid the fighting while not getting seen by an enemy. Once she saw Eliwood and started heading towards him but was knocked down from behind. She turned around and saw a sword master behind her. She started to back away as the sword master readied his sword. She backed into a wall and couldn't go any father. The sword master raised his sword for a killing strike as he smiled. Ninnian closed her eyes trying to prepare her self for the attack but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked around. The sword master was down with a large scorch mark on his left side. She looked to the left as some one came to her side. She looked at the person and was surprised at who it was.

"Are you alright Ninnian" Niles asked with a look of worry on his face.

"Niles. I'm all right but how, when" Ninnian asked in shock.

"I found a way out of the dragons gate and came here. If I had known there'd be trouble I would of tried to come sooner" Niles said as he helped her up.

Ninnian nodded but was still surprised that Niles had gotten out of the gate much less that he had learned how to fight.

"Come on. I'll help you find Eliwood" Niles said as he took her hand and started leading her to where he saw Eliwood last.

(-SC-)

Nino ran through the battle field using elf fire on the enemies in front of her. She decided that the best help would be to kill the snipers so the villagers would have a better chance to escape. She saw a child run from a ax fighter. She chanted her spell from the elf fire tome and struck the ax fight.

"Are you alright" Nino asked walking up to the girl.

"I'm o.k. but can you help me find my parents" the girl asked.

Nino nodded as she took the girls hand and started looking. They found her parents being chased by cavaliers. Nino quickly cast elf fire and killed the cavaliers. The parents look around and quickly saw their daughter and ran over and hugged her. Nino was a bit envious of the girl since she never had that type of relation ship wit her parents.

"Are you with lord Eliwood and Lord Hectors group" the father asked.

"I am. I'm glade I could help" Nino said smiling.

"Thank you. Is there any thing we can do to repay you" the mother asked.

"Not really. Just make it out safely" Nino said as she started casting elf fire to clear a path in the enemy for the family to escape.

The family said their thanks and left. Nino smiled. The reason she had originally joined the black fang was to do good. She was happy that she was able to do it. She turned around and had to quickly dodge as a warrior tried hitting her with his ax. She jumped back and started casting elf fire but when she finished nothing happened. The warrior took his chance and rushed at Nino. Brought her arms to defend. As the warrior swung his ax down he was hit on the side of the head and was knocked down. She smiled and saw that it was Canas who helped her.

"Uncle Canas are you alright" Nino asked as she hugged him.

"I'm fine but what about you Nino" Canas asked hugging her back.

"I'm alright but I couldn't cast my elf fire. What's going on" Nino asked as she let go of Canas.

"It must be a magic seal. It's been seen twice before. Once at valor and again in the nabata dessert" Canas said as he looked around.

"What should we do then" Nino asked.

"Try to get out of here so we don't become targets or become burdens on the others" Canas said as he started walking.

Nino nodded as she followed. As Canas walked he rubbed his knuckles. His training with Barte was helping but he wasn't ready yet for getting into fist fights.

(-SC-)

Lyn blocked her left side as her opponents ax was swung at her as she noticed the spell casters and healers in their group retreat. She didn't know what it was but figured it was the strange presence that was in the air. The person she was fighting was a bandit which surprised her. She had fought allot of bandits before but none of them was as good as this one. Every time she tried to hit him the bandit managed to block but seemed able to hit her. She swung her sword from below but the bandit jumped to the side and swung his ax down for a diagonal cut. Lyn brought her sword to block but the bandit turned his ax around so the blunt side of his ax hit the mani katti and threw her off. The bandit smiled as he tackled her down. He rose his ax but before he could bring it down Keir stabbed one of her killing edges into the back of the bandits head.

"Thank you Keir" Lyn said as she got up.

"There is no need to thank me. I was just assisting another fighter" Keir said as she turned and started walking.

"I thought you were protecting James" Lyn said as she looked around.

"I have no need to protect him from the enemies we face today. My master is a far superior fighter than either me or any one in this army. He could kill all the enemies here by him self if he wanted to" Keir said as she stopped walking.

"How do you know this? I've never seen James fight before" Lyn said wondering what Keir meant.

Keir didn't say any thing as she pointed towards James who was just watching the fighting. Lyn didn't understand what Keir was talking about when she said that James could fight all of the enemy by him self. A sword master noticed James and started charging at him. Lyn started running with the mani katti ready but Keir rested a hand on her shoulder and kept her back. Lyn tried to get out of her grip but couldn't. She could only watch as the sword master brought his sword down at James. James didn't move as his eyes seemed to glaze over. He easily side stepped the attack from the sword master. He quickly seeped kicked the sword masters hand from under him. When the sword master hit the ground James raised his right leg and slammed his heal down in the sword masters hand and a cracking sound was heard. The sword master screamed in pain as James picked up his sword and stabbed in the neck. James let go of the sword as his eyes returned to normal.

"Damn. This battle and Kishuna being around must of been enough to set me off" James said annoyed as he looked around.

"Kishuna? Isn't that the magic seal" Lyn asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure it'll never come back and kill it" James said.

"Master. If you wish to kill the creature of heresy you'll need your sword" Keir said as she bowed in front of him.

James closed his eyes and he hung his head down and thought. Lyn just watched as she wondered what had caused him to fight. James nodded as he opened his eyes and looked at hear. From her cloak she drew a black box that had a gold dragons head with red eyes on it. James put a hand on the box. The eyes of the dragon head glowed as the box seemed to dissolve. Once the box was gone a sword was in Keirs hands. The size of the sword hilt would be the same type used for a broad sword but the size and shape of the sheath would give the idea that the blade was the same as the mani katti. The sheath was red and looked like it was made of scales. The hilt was made of gold with a dragons head that held a sky blue crystal at the bottom, leather around the hand grip and wings for the hand guard. James took the sword from her and put it in his belt. He drew the blade and looked it over. The blade looked like it was cracked in a spider web pattern. Some parts of the sword were black while the others white or silver.

"Still as sharp as the day father fordged you" James said as he took a good grip on the sword.

He looked around and started walking. Lyn just followed James wondering what he was doing. As he walked some of enemies fighters noticed him and charged at him. James dodged the strikes easily and struck his attackers. The way James acted towards the attacks showed that he had planned for them far ahead from the battle. When James stopped walking he closed his eyes. When he opened them he knew where his target was. He looked to his left and noticed Kishuna hiding behind some bushes watching the battle. It noticed that James had seen it and summoned three general morphs as James charged forward. The three generals tried to strike him with silver lances but he just cut the lances in half while killing the generals by stabbing them in their heads. Kishuna noticed that it's general were destroyed it started to fade away.

"Sorry Kishuna. You survived the battle at the dread isle and the fight at the nabata dessert but you'll not escape" James said as he swung the sword from below.

The web pattern on the sword glowed as he cut deep into Kishuna. His blade stopped at Kishuna's neck as it screamed in pain. Flames covered it as James pulled the sword out of Kishuna. When James put his sword back into the sheath there was nothing left of the magic seal. James just smiled to him self as he started walking towards the center of the village. Noticing the magic seal was gone the spell casters in the group joined back in the battle while Serra and Pricillia went and healed every one. With the magic seal gone the battle ended quickly. When all of the enemy were killed the bodies glowed and faded away.

"Were the villagers saved" Eliwood asked as he looked around.

"I told my rest of the wyvern knight to get the villagers and take them to a safe place" Vaida said as she landed.

"O.k. but what were those things" Hector asked.

"The dead reanimated by a small amount of quintessence. A very usefull thing to know how to do" a voice said from behind them.

The army turned to look and saw a woman sitting on a tree branch watching them. Eliwood wondered if she had been there the whole time and if she was control the people they were fighting. The woman had long black hair, pail skin and white clothes that were the design for a sword master. Eliwood noticed her eyes and saw that she was a morph. Every one in the army who had a weapon raised theirs except James and Keir.

"Who are you" Lyn asked.

"Her name is Lana. A very intriguing person wouldn't you say? She has told me much of her self and you to James" a voice asked from there side.

They looked and saw Ephidel standing on top of a half burnt building. Half of the army had their weapons pointing at the woman while the rest had their weapons pointed at Ephidel.

"Come dear brother. Shouldn't you have your friends lower their weapons? Are we not family" the woman asked as she jumped off the branch and started towards James.

"Who is this James" Hector asked getting a better grip on his wolf biel.

"I am his dear sister Lana" Lana said doing a slight bow.

"You are not my sister and have never bin. For all I care you are a creature that shouldn't exist" James said with anger filling his voice.

"But you call my brother one of your family members and we had the same father" Lana said smiling

"He is apart of my family and your not. Father always hated you for what you and your mother forced him to do" James said preparing to draw his sword.

"Come now James. Even I know that you should treat some people with respect even if you don't see them as family" Ephidel.

"You should really learn when to be quit" James said glaring at Ephidel.

"I wonder how master Nergal would of reacted if he knew you are like Ninnian and Niles. Show your true power to your supposed friends if you really wish for me to be quite" Ephidel said smiling.

"That wont be needed because I'm going to silence you now" Niles said as he opened his hands and two fire balls appeared in them.

The fire balls grew to the size of his head. He got a good stance and threw them at Ephidel. He jumped to the side and dodged the first one while the other one grazed his side.

"Not bad Niles but you need to better your aim. Maybe you'll get me the next time we meet" Ephidel said as he disappeared and left.

With Ephidel gone every one turned there attention to Lana who was standing across from James.

"Come dear brother. If you can manage to land a hit on me I will bother you no more. You don't even have to use your sword" Lana said smiling.

Before any one could say any thing James charged at Lana. Once he was close enough Lana drew a gauntlet from her pocket and slipped it over the one James was already wearing as she dodged. Once she was behind him she kicked James in the back and made him hit the ground. James looked at his right hand and saw a glove that looked like it was made out of blood red scales. He slammed his fist into the ground as he felt his arm go numb.

"It seems like things will become quite interesting over the next few days wont it dear brother? If you wish you know what is happening return to where we started our life and the place where your secret begun" Lana said smiling as she disappeared.

James just stood up as he pulled his hand into his cloak and started leaving to head back to the mansion.

"Sorry master. If I had foreseen her having that item I would of charged her my self" Keir said walking up to him.

"I know Keir. I should of anticipated it" James said closeting his eyes.

The others followed behind them. Questions were asked about Keir and why James was acting the way he was. Lyn answered the questions they could since she was the only one around when James personality seemed to change. Sain looked at Keir then started riding his horse so he could talk to her but Kent grabbed the collar of his armor and held him back.

"I do not believe this is the best time to speak to her" Kent said letting go of Sain.

"But should we not know of our new companion in our army" Sain asked smiling.

"There will be a time and a place for that but not now" Kent said.

"Speaking of which what is going on James" Wil asked.

James didn't say any thing as the mansion came into view. He knew that sooner or later his past was going to come back up. He had hoped he'd carry them to his grave and not have any of the people he saw as his friends know about him. Figuring they would find out sooner or later either from him or Lana so he decided that he'd tell them when the got back to the mansion. It'd be best for him to. He knew the next hour or so of his life would be one of the things he'd forever regret.

(End.)

Big T: Well there's the chapter. In the next one James tells the others his past and they decided what their next move will be. Will they go and fight their enemy along side james knowing his past or will they wait for the enemy to come to them? Read the next chapter when it's up to find out.

Mathew: (Hanging upside down with his legs tied to a wooden pole.)

Big T: This kinda reminds me of those hawain parties were you see a pig hanging upside down as it gets cooked.

Mathew: Not funny.

Big T: Sure it's not.

Lyn: So this is Mathew?

Canas: Yup. He got turned into a chicken.

Lyn: And you wanted to eat him right?

Big T: Ya.

Lyn: O.k...Lets roast him.

Mathew: o.0 Lyn. I thought you were my friend.

Lyn: Ya but you stole abunch of my under wear you pervert.

Mathew: Um... Sain paid me to get those for him.

Lyn: Well i'm going to kill him once your punishment is finished.

Big T: Whats the verdict people? Shall Mathew be spared or shall we cook him KFC style? When you review put in your votes. Remeber your votes decide his fate.

Mathew: For the love of Elimine help me. (Note: She's a saint that was one of the 8 heros that faught dureing the battle between humans and dragons.)


	6. Chap6 Memories revived

Dairokkan: The resurected things they faught were dead people and not morphs but I am planning to do that in later chapters.

Sorceress Sakura: It's spelt nils and hope you like this chap.

Tactician from the NorthEast: Thanks. Hopefully I can keep this fic going.

(--)

Big T: Thanks to all of those who review and want me to keep this fic going.

Lyn: So what's the verdict?

Big T: None for eating or for spareing.

Lyn: So what do we do know?

Big T: I was thinking about some thing likethe plan that one of the reviewers submitted before I turned mathew into a chicken but I need my note book.

Lyn: What would that plan be?

Big T: Turn mathew into erk, chain him, put a gag in his mouth and sell him to serra.

Mathew: Now i'm glad I hid it.

Big T: With out my note book I can't change you back you know.

Mathew: With a choice of being a chicken to be turned into erk and sold to serra I choose being a chicken.

Big T: Well you might want to reconsider that.

Mathew: Why?

Big T: Dunno. Some day I might come up with a reason for you to regret being a chicken. Oh well. Do it canas.

Canas: Fine. If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is. The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer.

(--)

James, Eliwood and the others were in a room that was lined with books and tables that was used to study the artifacts Fae had brought from nabata. James was facing out of a window looking at a tree as Keir stood near the door and the other were sitting or standing. James closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he thought about how he'd tell them his past.

"So James what is going on? After a year you come back and the next thing we know so do a bunch of morphs. Not to mention that those enemies we just fought have fighting styles never seen before in elib but you seemed to go through them like you created it" Hector said.

"Those are from my and Keirs home land" James said turning slightly so he could see them.

"And where would that be" Eliwood asked.

"Far over the seas. It's called dainen" James said as he turned to look back out of a window.

"I've never heard of it" Lyn said.

"Of coarse not. The whole continent is surrounded by a large storm that's practically impossible to navigate" James said closeting his eyes.

"Does the storm ever die down" Dart asked.

"No. The storm was created by magic about the same time the scouring started" James said opening his eyes slightly.

"If the storm never dies down how'd you get here and why did you come" Geitz asked.

"I managed to find a way out of the storm but my ship was damaged on the way out. As for the reason I came... I sought my own death" James said as he closed his

eyes again.

"What do you mean you sought your own death" Lyn asked.

"Back home there was a school I went to that trained future lords and knights. There were over 500 people there that day and I slaughtered them all. There was another incident that I had cause" James said.

"So why'd you leave" Hector asked.

"I'd be executed and my brother was about to be announced as a lord. I didn't want to cause him trouble and I ran out of fear of what would happen to my family when word got out. Is the school restarted" James asked as he let out a sigh.

"No master. The grounds are haunted by dead spirits now" Keir said.

"I should of just died there if I knew that was going to happen. Those spirits probably wont go away till I'm dead" James said shaking his head.

"O.k. with that aside what about those people we fought and that sword master that was with them" Eliwood asked.

"They're dead people that was brought back temporarily with a small amount of quintessence. As for the sword master she's some one from my past that I'd rather not talk about" James said.

"Do you think she's the one who's been destroying villages and brought those soldiers to life" Kent asked.

"No. She likes to cause mischief. She doesn't do full blown attacks on places but only small ones to cause problems" James said shaking his head.

"How can you be sure" Lyn asked.

"Bring me that ax that was found" James said turning around.

Canas walked over to a table and picked up the ax. It took him awhile to get it up since it was heavy. He walked over to James and handed it over to him who took it like it was as light as a piece of paper. He looked at the handle as he ran his hand over the blade. He spun the ax around in both hands then looked at his reflection in the blade. He let out sigh as he turned around.

"I'm sure. This is one of my fathers crafts. Lana probably dropped it in nabata knowing that some how it'd come here. She always liked to play mind games" James said.

"During the battle you said that the sword you used was crafted by your father. Is there any thing special about them" Lyn asked.

"My father practiced a type of craft were you put part of your self in your weapon. That way they can be quite effective. This ax it self could take down a fort in one swing" James said holding up the ax.

"Sorry if this seems to disrespectful to your father but that is kind of hard to believe." Dorcas said.

"Perfectly understandable. You never seen a weapon like this" James said opening his and looking out the window.

"Can you prove this weapons strength" Vaida asked.

James nodded as he opened the window. He looked around and saw a large tree about the same height as the mansion. He spun the ax around in the air and caught it. He whipped the upper part of his body back and used is left leg as a counter balance as he came forward and threw the ax. The ax spun around in the air till it hit the tree. The blade sunk in enough so it wouldn't fall out. Before any one could say some thing the ax glowed with a white light. Small strikes of light came from the ax blade and traveled along the bark of the tree. They circled the tree a couple of times then went back into the blade. James waved his hand and the ax flew back into it. James let the ax hang to his side as he smiled. As Eliwood was about to say some thing they all heard a cracking sound. Cracks started appeared all over the tree then fell apart like it was glass shattering. Every part of the tree was broken and there wasn't even a stump left. Eliwood and the others were surprised at what they had seen.

"Now imagine if the ax had hit a person" James said as he put the ax down on a table.

"I can imagine what the scene would look like. Are there more weapons like these" Eliwood asked in a bit of shock.

"No. My father was a servant when he was crafting them. When he was freed the last special weapon he crafted was my sword. Any others are probably lost and if some one has them they probably wont know how to unlock their power" James said closeting the window.

"Those would certainly be fearsome to fight against" Canas said.

"I think we can all agree on that but I think you should tell us the whole story on why you're here James" Lyn said.

James nodded as he sat in a chair and tried to calm him self. It had been a couple of year since he lived the memories he was about to bring up. He didn't know if they were ready to hear them or for that matter if he was ready to relive them. James sighed as he closed his eyes and started telling them his past.

:Flash Back 3 years ago:

James went looking through his room making sure he had every thing. He was wearing his vest, pants, shirt and the boots that he had been planning to go to the ceremony with. His school was finishing up and he had to make sure we'd be prepared for his last test. The test was in fighting which he didn't like but he'd have to live through it. That day to his brother Owen was about to become a lord. James wanted to get through his test quickly so he could see the ceremony. He looked around and picked up his glasses. As he put them on he got a weird feeling. It seemed like some one with a high amount of magic was coming. He shook off the feeling and just believed him self to be nervous. He left his room and started down the stairs till he heard voices. He looked around and saw two people talking to his mother and father. The woman had white hair and blue eyes. She wore the dress of a sage but didn't think that was were he got the feeling from. He looked to the girl to the woman's right. She looked like her mother and wore a blood red dress. James thought about it for a couple of seconds and figured that the feeling he got came from the girl and not her mother but wasn't sure. He had seen the girl before. He remembered that her name was Lana and she caused some sort of trouble where ever she went. His father told him to stay away from her since she had some thing to do with his past but James didn't know why. He looked to his parents. His mother had long red hair that was braided together and had green eyes. She wore a light green dress with two gold belts that crossed each other at her front and the belt had red jewel on them. His father had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore brown pants and a brown shirt that had the sleeves missing. On his face and arms you could see scars on him.

"Why are you here Jen" James father asked.

"That's mistress Jen to you servant. I bought you from your family and you're still my servant" Jen said angrily.

"You may of bought him but he is not your servant any more" James mother said glaring at Jen.

"Quite Elena. I know your secret so you can either be quite or be killed" Jen said smiling.

The jewels on Elena's belts started glowing with a red light as she got angry. James father put his hand on her shoulder looked at James. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she calmed down and the light from the jewels faded. Lana noticed James and smiled.

"You must be my dear brother that I've heard about" Lana said turning around to face him.

"What are you talking about? The only sibling I have is my brother Owen" James said glaring at her.

One of the jewels on Elena's belt glowed as it reacted to James. Jen looked at James then at his father.

"You haven't told him yet Vincent" Jen asked smiling.

"He knows what I've told him and doesn't need to know the rest. Now leave before you're forced" Vincent said.

"Fine but when my son becomes the new lord you will become my servant once again and I will be sure to have your wife and son killed" Jen said once she left.

"Do not worry dear brother. She will not bother you again. I know this for certain" Lana said smiling as she closed the door behind her.

James let out a sigh as they left. He started walking down the stairs as he called down and the jewel on his mothers belt stopped glowing. James parents looked at each other then at him.

"What was that about father" James asked.

"Just some one coming back to get some thing. Nothing to worry about" Vincent said smiling.

Before James could say any thing else his mother stepped in.

"Isn't Keir waiting for you James" Elena asked.

"Oh ya. She said she has some thing to give to me before my test. I'll be back in time for the ceremony" James said as he left.

Elena sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against her husband. Vincent kissed her cheek as he put his arm around her.

"Should we tell them" Elena asked.

"Maybe but I had to fight out about on my own didn't I? We don't even know how James will act" Vincent said.

"I know but you saw how one of my jewels reacted" Elena said.

"O.k. Lets go find them" Vincent said as he picked up a box from a table and they left.

(-SC-)

James ran through a forest. To his right he could see the ocean at end of the cliff. As he ran he could see a clearing up ahead. He walked into the clearing and looked around. There were boulders on the ground and you could see the ocean from there. He looked around as he walked towards the cliff.

"Is that you James" a voice asked.

He looked over to a boulder and saw Keir facing the ocean with a green cloth folded up on her lap. Her eyes were closed and she had blond hair. She wore a white shirt and a grey skirt with sandals on. He knew due to an accident that happened to Keir when she was visiting his fathers forge that she had lost her eye sight. Even though she had forgiven them he still felt responsible so he brought her to that spot so she could listen to the ocean.

"Hi Keir. Have you been waiting long" James asked as he sat next to her.

"Nope. I got here a couple of minutes ago and I've been listening to the ocean" Keir said as she hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"You ready to go" Keir asked.

"I am" James said as he helped her up.

"Good. I have some thing for you" Keir said passing him the cloth.

He unfolded it and saw that it was a green cloak with white symbols on. He put it on and he felt comfortable in it. He smiled as he was able to move easily in it.

"Thanks Keir. I love it" James said as he hugged her.

"No problem. I've worked on it for months. It'll protect you from magic and enemy attacks. There's also some thing else that you'll like but you'll find that out for your self" Keir said smiling.

James nodded as they started for the school.

(-SC-)

James was standing in an arena that was at the center of the school. It was a basic arena and there was a cloth dome that could be removed to let light in if needed. He looked around seeing the other students there. Archers, knights, myrmidon, cavaliers, monks, mages, mercenaries shamans and fighters. There was also trobadours and clerics to heal people if they got hurt during the fights. James looked around and saw Keir cheering him from the stands. He waived at her at her and she waved back. James smiled as he turned and left to get a sword. As he walked a myrmidon with light blue hair that went down to the middle of her back and green eyes came up to him.

"Hi Sana" James said as he turned to look at her.

"Hi James. You about to do your test now" Sana asked.

"Ya but I'd rather not. I don't want to fight my fellow class mates" James said shaking his head.

"I know but I like to. There's nothing wrong with fighting a good enemy that'll push you to your limits" Sana said smiling.

"I guess" James said.

"Well I have to go now. Me and Katie were asked to be guards during the ceremony for guy who's becoming the new lord today" Sana said as she left and meet up with a knight that looked like her except with short hair.

James sighed as he started walking. Not to many people knew that him and Owen were related. Those who did didn't believe it since they didn't look alike or act like each other in any way. James thought that they were brothers and didn't care about what others said. He looked up to the racks of weapons hanging on a wall as he walked into the room where the students would choose their weapons. James had been taught how to use weapons even though he figured he'd never have to use them. He picked up a slim sword and started back for the arena. When he got there he took his place in the rows of students as the crowd quitted down.

"Welcome friends and family of these strong students. Here are the next batch of students to become knight and lords. All trained well in the ways of chivalry and life. This tournament will be held to decide the best out of all of the students so let's hope that they put on a good show and come out on top" one of the teachers said.

The crowd cheered as the students got into their places. The students that fought were lined up against walls according to who they'd fight and when. Those that would be healing were positioned at different parts of the arena so they could help the wounded quickly. Large bells sounded signaling the battle to begin.

(-SC-)

James was scratched up but had no fatal wounds. He found out that fighting was some thing he enjoyed but he didn't know why. Seeing an enemy fall to his hand made him strangely happy and made him want to fight more. As he went through the battles he felt him self actually want to kill his opponent but he held him self back. Eventually it came down to the top 6 and James was one of them. At this point he was having a hard time from holding him self back on the fights. He kept having a feeling that told him to kill his enemy and any one that got in his way but just figured he was just tired. He let out a breath as he was called out for the next round. James got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked into the center of the arena. He looked and saw his opponent was a knight with a killer lance. He couldn't tell who the knight was because they wore a helmet. James started to get nervous since he couldn't tell who it was and because of their weapon. He had taught they were only allowed to use basic weapons and not the stronger ones. If he had known he would of chosen a light brand or some thing. Before he could say some thing the bell signaling for the fight begin sounded and the knight charged at him. He dodged to the side as the knight swung their spear. As he dodged the attacks he felt the urge to kill the knight grow but just ignored it. The knight tried to do a sweeping move with their killer lance and James jumped. As he moved he struck the knights hand hard enough with his sword to make them let go of the lance. He quickly picked it up and stabbed the knight in the side. The knight screamed and waved their arm signaling that they forfeit and the bell toned. James eyes went blank as he got a better grip on his sword.

"This isn't over yet. Not till you're dead" James said smiling as his vision went red and he felt like he lost consciousness.

(-SC-)

When James regained consciousness and his vision returned to normal he looked around. He saw that he was in the main hall of the school building. He also saw dead bodies, severed body parts and the walls covered in blood. James wondered what could of cause the slaughter in the building till he realized that he was covered in blood and his right hand was on the slim sword which had been stabbed through some thing and was still in the thing. James felt that he should just leave then and not look to see who was on the end of his sword but he did. When he looked his mouth was open. On the other end of the sword was Kier who had the sword thrust through the center of her chest.

"I...I...I...What happened Keir? One moment I was in the arena the next I'm here covered in blood" James said as he thought about what he should do.

"You lost control of your self...I'm happy to see your back to normal" Keir said as she coughed up blood.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to hurt any one" James said as he looked at the bodies.

"I know James. Don't hate your self for it. I certainly don't" Keir said smiling at him.

James started to say some thing but Keir let out her last breath and closed her eyes with her smile still on her face. James slammed his fist into the floor as he started crying. When he finished he whipped away his tears. He decided before he'd do any thing he'd go and Barrie Keir. He pulled his sword out of her and picked her up. He started running out of the building and into a forest knowing it wouldn't belong till some one came and saw the bodies. Once he had gone through the forest he started hearing the sound of voices shouting.

"That didn't take long" James said as he continued running.

He came into a clearing and put Keirs body down and breathed heavily as he caught his breath. He still hadn't figured out what he'd do. He'd probably be suspected of killing the people at the school and sooner or later they find out he did it. He decided that he'd figure out what to do once he buried Keir but he didn't know where to burry her or what to use. He got back up and was about to pick Keirs body up when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around ready to defend him self but wasn't surprised when he saw Lana sitting on a tree branch drinking a red liquid from a glass.

"Hello dear brother. How have your been" Lana asked.

"I'm not in the mood to be talking to you Lana" James said getting annoyed.

"Oh but it is dear brother. I know what you did and I can even bring back your friend from the dead" Lana said smiling as she finished her drink.

"Why would you do some thing like that and how do you know how to do it" James asked suspiciously.

"I've had visions of a strong caster of dark magic from a land over the seas and as for why? We are family are we not" Lana said giggling a bit.

"That remains to be seen" James said.

"Well I'll do it any way. Just see it as a gift or a peace offering" Lana said as she jumped off of the branch.

James stepped aside as Lana walked up to Keirs body and was ready to attack her if needed. Lana took out a small bag and started pouring a white powder around Keir and some on her body. Once the powder was finished Lana started dropping small gems into it.

"What I'm doing is a bit different from how it's supposed to go but it should work none the less" Lana said as she chanted a spell.

A small fire ball appeared as Lana chanted. The fire ball moved over the body as Lana went around the circle of white powder. Once she was at Keirs head the fire ball ignited the powder. The fire started out orange but turned green once the flames hit the gems. The flames started traveling towards Keir as Lana put her hand into the flames. She smiled as she was covered in green flames. When the flames touched Keirs body her eyes opened and she let out a scream. James panicked and ran towards her but by the time he reached the green flames there was a flash of light and he was tossed back and hit a tree. He slide down and blocked out the light with his arms. When the light faded he looked around and saw Lana standing up and smiling. Her skin was pail, her eyes turned yellow and her hair was black. He looked and saw Keir who was standing on one knee in front of him. Her hair turned white and her eyes were the same as Lana's.

"How may I serve you today master James" Keir said looking down at the ground.

James looked at Keir then at Lane as he got up.

"What did you do" James asked glaring at her.

"Giving you what you wanted and what I wanted also. It's seems like I came out the way I wanted" Lana said as she checked her self over.

"Tell me what your really did" James said getting ready to kill her if he didn't like the answer.

"Both me and her have become creatures called morphs. Normally cold and heartless being but because of the way I did the spell I still have my emotions and well as for your friend she doesn't. You said you wanted her back but you never said how" Lana said smiling.

"Change her back to normal" James yelled at her.

"Sorry but I can't do that. Besides. Your her master now and she'll do any thing you tell her to so have some fun" Lana said as she disappeared.

James mumbled some thing under his breath. He looked at Keir who was still bowing to him. At first he thought he had no clue what he was going to do but now he was sure of it. He didn't know any thing about morphs and how Keir would act so he figured he'd just go with how things went till he figured out what he should do.

"Come on Keir" James said as he started running.

Keir nodded as she got up and started following. As they went they heard voices yelling through out the forest. James figured it was people looking for him. He stopped when he saw a figure jumped out of some bushes in front of him. James swung his arm to punch but stopped before his fist made contact with the persons face.

"Nice to see your reflexes haven't left you" Vincent said as he pushed James fist down.

"Is he o.k." Elena asked as she came out of the bushes.

"I'm fine mother but we got some problems" James said letting out a sigh.

He looked at his mother who was staring at Keir.

"She's a morph isn't she" Elena asked closeting her eyes.

"Ya. How'd you know" James asked.

"I've been around for over a hundred years so I know a morph when I see it" Elena said opening her eyes.

James was wide eyed as he looked at his mother. Normally he'd think she was making a joke or she had lost some part of her sanity but now after all that's been happening he wasn't sure.

"Don't give your mother that look. She can't help the fact that she's a dragon" Vincent said sighing.

"She's a what" James asked with his mouth opened.

"Ya. I'm a dragon. I knew I should of told you sooner" Elena said scratching the back of her head.

"And what does that make me" James asked closeting his eyes.

"You're part dragon" Vincent said.

"Does our species of dragon have any problems with fighting" James asked as looked down at the ground.

"Ya. That's probably why you killed all those people" Elena said.

"How'd you know" James asked looking up at her.

"There's a bounty on your head. Dragons aren't all that well looked upon here. I should of thought about that before I left elibe" Elena said shaking her head.

"Which mean since people know your part dragon they're going to come after your mother to" Vincent said.

"What should we do" James asked.

"Well you should leave now because I'm getting an urge to fight you right now. You should of washed that blood off of you" Elena said as her eye twitched.

James looked at jewels on the belts she was wearing and they were all glowing brightly. Normally the jewels would glow when she's angry or agitated. James figured it'd be best for him to go.

"What are you two going to do" James asked looking at his parents.

"Try and keep them from finding you" Vincent said as he started leaving.

"Go find your brother. He'll probably let you use the ship he's building. Sail north and head to the nabata dessert and look for the city of arcadia. You'll probably feel comfortable their" Elena said as she hugged James then left after husband.

James blinked as he watched his parents go off to what would probably be their death. He looked down and saw a box they had left behind. He picked it up and looked inside. He saw the sword his father had been working on. His father had told him that he shouldn't use it till the time was right so he didn't see why it was left behind. James shrugged his shoulders as he closed the box and started running with Keir following. As they ran they avoided soldiers that were with the visiting lords for the ceremony. If there was a bounty on his head they'd probably be after him to. When they reached the port city where his brother was supposed to be they had to be careful. When James saw his brother he was with a knight. James walked up to them hoping the knight wouldn't kill him. His brother Owen had white hair, blue eyes, and wore sandals along with a sky blew robe. In his right hand he held a staff that had a orb the same color of the rob with two wings at the base of the orb and a white crystal at the bottom of the staff. The knight next to him had red hair, green eyes, a go tee and black armor. Both the go tee and the hair had white streaks in them.

"Hi James. What happened? The whole city is in a uproar" Owen said looking at his brother.

"Nothing good. Do you know who put the bounty on my head" James asked.

"It was Lana" Owen said shaking his head.

"Damn. Thought it was her" James said.

"Nothing you can do except run but not to many places you can hide around here" Owen said closeting his eyes.

"I'm not hiding here. I'm leaving" James said.

"What do you mean" Owen asked.

"Mom said to go to elibe and find a home their" James said as he started to think.

"Isn't that the place mom said she was from? Well you know you can use my ship but it might not survive the storm" Owen said looking in the direction of the docks.

"I know but I don't care" James said as he started walking.

Keir followed after him but her turned around and stopped her. He then gave her the case his sword was in.

"No Keir. You're going to stay with my brother till this blows over" James said as he turned around.

"But master. I believe that I should accompany you" Keir said.

"No. Stay with my brother and do as he tells you and that's an order" James said.

Keir nodded as he started leaving again.

"General Cougar. Help get my brother to the docks quickly. It's almost night time so the winds will be dieing down so it'd be best that he'd get as far from here as possible" Owen said looking at the knight.

"As you command lord Owen" Crougar he went near James and pulled him on top of the horse he was ridding.

"Oh ya here. These gloves were a gift from the previous lord and I want you to have them" Owen said as he tossed James some gauntlets that had some jewels on them.

James nodded his thanks as he put the gauntlets on and they started to leave.

"Travel far and travel well brother" Owen said waving good bye.

It took them a couple of minutes to reach the docks. The sun was setting and torches were being lit up.

"Thanks for the help Cougar" James said as got off the horse.

"Think nothing of it. You are a respectable person even if some thing happens to make others think less of you. Lord Owen trusts you so, so do I" Crougar said as he left.

James just smiled as he ran up the plank of his brothers ship. It was large enough to hold up to four people. James ran to the front of the ship and started pulling the anchor out of the water. As he pulled it out he heard the sound of soldiers searching the docks. He quickly ran to the main sail and raised it. The wind caught in it and the ship was leaving the dock as the soldiers came to the dock he was at. By the time they were at the dock he was already gone. James ran down into a cabin while lighting a torch as he went in and saw that the room was filled with books and maps. He took a map from a shelf and unfurled it. By his estimates it'd be an hour before he'd reach the storm and be in rough waters. He quickly found a compass and went to the helm. He took the wheel of the ship and turned it north hoping it wouldn't sink.

(-SC-)

James hand twitched as he felt the sun on the back of his head. He slowly opened his eyes as he sat up. During the storm the ship was hit during the storm but he had figured a way out while the ship was sinking. He reached into his pocket and took out his glasses case. He opened it up and put his glasses on. Luckily he put them into the case before the ship sank. He stood up and looked around. He was on a beach with some wreckage from the ship. He checked the wreckage but their wasn't any thing that could be of use to him. He sighed as he started walking off of the beach and onto some plains. He figured that because of the ship sinking and the storm he had been sent off coarse. If the ship and stayed in together he might of gotten to a port city or found some thing. He decided that if he was ever going to get onto an unknown ship he'd check to make sure nothing on it was broken. As James walked he came onto a trail and followed it. Even though he didn't mind the silence of the plains he found it a bit creepy. It didn't help for the matter he was lost and had no clue where he was. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes he was that he was near the edge of some forests. He stopped when a group of bandits came out of the forest. There were mercenaries and fighters in the group to. He looked around and counted them up. 3 bandits, 2 mercenaries and 2 fighters. He smiled to him self knowing that he could take them easily.

"What's a traveler doing out this far out" a fighter asked

"Does it really matter? Hand over all your valuables and maybe we'll let you live" the leader of the bandits said.

"The only thing I'd have that would be of value are these gauntlets of mine but if you fight me the I'd be the one deciding if you lived or died" James said showing the jewels on his gauntlets.

The bandits didn't say any thing as one of them threw a hand ax. James easily caught it and tossed it cutting of the hand of a nearby mercenary. He quickly picked up the sword from the severed hand and stabbed the mercenary. A fighter came at him with his ax raised high and swung the ax down. James dodged to the left them stabbed the fight in the chest from the side. The remaining fighter and mercenary both charged at him. James easily jumped over them. When he landed he turned around and slashed the neck of the mercenary. As the fighter turned around James struck the fighter in the chest. He pulled his sword out and the body dropped. He looked at the three bandits who looked scared. He raised his sword and the three of them dropped their weapons and ran. He looked to the bodies of the fighters and mercenaries and started checking the bodies for any thing that'd be of use. He found a bag of money on a mercenary and looked at the coins. They looked like the ones used back at home. He could probably pass his money for the ones here as long as no one took a good look at the differences. He put the money away as he searched one of the fighters. He found a map and looked it over. By his guess he was in a place called sacae. If the ship hadn't of sunk he would of ended up in the place called lycia. He saw nabata but didn't see arcadia listed as a city. He figured it'd take him days to reach nabata and even longer to find arcadia.

"Guess I should do some research or some thing before going to look for arcadia" James said as he rolled the map up and put it away.

As he stood up he felt some thing hit him in the back. It felt hot and figured some one had hit him with a fire spell but because of the cloak he protect from it. He turned around and saw a female mage standing the forest. He figured he had missed a bandit and she was going try and kill him for killing the mercenaries and fighters. The mage started to quickly cast another fire spell. James picked up a hand ax and tossed it at the mage. She dropped the fire tome as the ax hit it and cut it up. She looked at James and started running. James smiled and followed. If it was a trap he could easily deal with it. If the mage tried hiding he easily found her and chased her down into a group of trees where there wasn't much movement room. She turned around looked at him as he raised his sword. He was about to strike her in the chest but he looked into her eyes and some memories came back to him. Saw the same look of fear that one of the children had when he slaughtered the people at the school. He stabbed the sword into the ground and cursed to him self as he left the forest not caring what happened to the mage.

"If I'm meant to find arcadia I will but I vow that I will not kill some one unless absolutely needed" James said as he walked off.

(-SC-)

James started to wake up he had lost consciousness while out on the plains from the lack of food and water. He figured it'd be better for him to die in a peaceful place like sacae than in a fight. He opened his eyes and they were blurry as they focused. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw some one in front of him and it seemed like some one familiar.

"Is that your Keir" James asked him self knowing that it probably wasn't.

When his eyes had finally adjusted he saw that it was a green eyed and haired girl.

"Thought so" James said as he sat up.

"Are you awake? I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name" Lyn asked.

"My name is James" James said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your name is James? What an odd-sounding name... But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me? Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. James, wait here for me" Lyn said as she left.

James was happy that some thing had drawn Lyn's attention away since he didn't want to say any thing of his past. He looked around and saw his glasses and his cloak. He put them on and followed Lyn out. He saw her looked around and he walked up to her.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the bern mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here James" Lyn said as she readied her sword.

James didn't know what to do. If he joined the battle he might lose control of him self and kill every one there but if he didn't Lyn could get hurt.

"I'd like to help if I can Lyn" James said trying to think about what to do.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon" Lyn asked.

"Um... I've had some training with them but I'm not very good with them but I'm good at making battle plans and using them" James said remembering all the classes he had as a war strategist.

"Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together" Lyn said as they started walking.

"Over here! If you want to help James, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me" Lyn said as she started heading towards a bandit.

The truth was that he could probably protect her if need be but he didn't feel like telling her that.

(-SC-)

"Good morning James! Are you awake yet" Lyn asked.

"Yes. Thanks for letting me stay here fore the night" James said yawning.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say, James... I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you" Lyn asked looking at him.

James wasn't sure what he should say. He didn't know if he was ever going to find arcadia and he didn't want to drag Lyn into it.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents or some thing" James asked.

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents? My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people --- the Lorca--- they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. I am so young, and my parent are old- fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me" Lyn said as she started crying.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by having you relive those memories" James said letting his head hang down.

"Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears. Thank you. I'm better now" Lyn said wiping her tears away.

James just smiled seeing that she was feeling better.

"James, I want-- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. James, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you" Lyn asked.

James closed his eyes and thought. He was going to travel and if he was going to be attacked by bandits he would need some one to fight for him. Also if Lyn was going to become stronger she'd be able to strike him down if he lost control of him self. James nodded yes to her question.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right" Lyn asked.

"Yes. I'll do what I can do to help you" James said smiling.

(-SC-)

"James... you're leaving, aren't you" Lyn asked walking up to him.

James had started leaving caelin and turned around then nodded.

"Best for me to get going. If you need I'll stay" James said looking at her.

"No, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just... I'll miss you. When I found you unconscious on the plains... I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us. You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost faith that you'll be a master tactician, James. That's from someone who's seen you at work" Lyn said smiling.

James hesitated for a bit then hugged her. He then left to go and continue on his journey.

(-SC-)

James had been staying at an inn when bandits had attacked the village it was in. He escaped with a green haired knight and one of the villagers. He was sitting on the knights horse while the knight and the villager was off talking to some one. He had offered his help in strategy to who ever was leading the knight. When he heard the knight say strategist he got off of the horse and walked over to the group. He was surprised when he saw Eliwood. The knight noticed him looked at him.

"Yes, milord. This is James" Lowen said.

"James" Eliwood said in surprise at seeing him.

"Do you know this person milord" Lowen asked.

"Yes. I met James during the trouble in caelin last year. A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves. If not for James, the marques of caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising. What brings you to pherae, my friend" Eliwood asked.

"Um...I'm still traveling and improving my self" James said.

"Ha! Still traveling about, honing your skills? Of course... A worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skill" Eliwood asked.

James nodded and they started the battle. As the battle continued he saw Dorcas and some one else with him join the fight. James hoped it wasn't a sign of him meeting with the rest of the group he was with a year ago.

(-SC-)

James, Eliwood and the others were in cailen to help Lyn and the others. Along the way they met up with Serra, Mathew, Dorcas and Erk. He had no problem with being around Mathew, Dorcas or Erk but when he was around Serra he just wanted to stab her. He wasn't sure if she just annoyed him or if his breed of dragon had things against loud high pitched noises. What ever reason it was he'd have to deal with being around her. When the battle was over they met up with Lyn and the others.

"James! Is it really you James" Lyn asked.

"Yes Lyn. It's me. Good to see you're alright" James said smiling.

"So good to see you! Have you been well" Lyn asked.

"I've had better days but I can't complain" James said.

"Well met, James. Good to see you again" Kent said.

"I'm happy to still see you protecting Lyn" James said.

Kent nodded as the others came up.

"Well! This really is a pleasant surprise" Sain said.

"Not if I have to vouch for you again at the bars like last year" James said under his breath.

"Hello James! Has it really been a year" Wil asked.

"Yes. Good to see your archery skills haven't failed you" James said smiling.

"What's wrong Florina? You needn't hide back there" Ly said turning around to Florina who was behind her.

"Um... Nice to see you again. I don't suppose you... Do you remember me" Florina asked timidly.

"I do Florina and there's not much to fear around here as long as your friends are with you" James said smiling.

Luckily he had learned how to lie with out giving him self away. If there was any thing for them to be afraid of around there it would be him.

"Everyone who remained in Caelin speaks of you fondly. We're always saying "I wonder where James is..." Yes, you are right here. This isn't the best time to catch up. We're here to rescue my grandfather. James, will you help me again" Lyn asked.

"There is no need to ask me Lyn. You are my friend so I will join you in your mission" James said.

(-SC-)

The final battle with nergal was over and Nils had gone through the dragons gate and sealed it. Ninnian returned to normal and every one was happy. James felt that he should tell them his past but if he did it'd ruin their good mood. He found the location of arcadia from Hawkeye and was preparing to go. Once every thing was packed he slipped away from the group unnoticed. He decided it'd be best for him to leave with out any ones notice. As he started walking he thought. Even if he made it to arcadia he would still remember those he killed so he changed his mind. He would travel and help others while trying to find ways to take his life to make up for his killings.

:End Flashback:

"That's my story. I'll find a ship, go home and defeat this enemy. Your choice if you want to travel with me or not. If you do theirs a chance that I'll kill you" James said closeting his eyes.

The room was quite for a couple of seconds as every one thought about what would happen if they went with James or if they stayed behind.

"Well I'm going. It's best to fight this enemy before any thing can start" Eliwood said.

"If lord Eliwood is going then so will I" Marcus said.

The phrean knight nodded in agreement.

"I trust you James. You've helped us many times so all I can do to repay you is to help" Lyn said smiling.

Rath didn't say any thing and just nodded.

"Might as well go my self. You'll probably need help" Hector said.

"I guess that means were coming along to" Mathew said looking to Oswin and Serra.

"This will be an interesting journey. I'd like to see your home land James. I'm sure there will be many things I could learn" Canas said smiling.

"Well if the magic mans going might as well go my self. Those enemies were strong so I'll become stronger to" Bartre said.

They went through the group saying their opinions or nodding their heads.

"I'd like to come to" Zephiel said."But prince Zephiel. It'd be best for you to stay in bern while the rest of us fight" Vaida said.

"It wont matter if I come or not if the mission fails. This way I can help" Zephiel said.

Vaida was about to say some thing but James cut in.

"Think about it Vaida. You want him to become an enlightened king right? We have many types of people in our group. We have sword wielders to teach him skills with a blade. Bow users to teach him archery. A cleric, monk and a bishop for things like spiritual matters. A scholar who could help in his studies. Two sea men who can teach him how to handle a ship. Lords to help teach him things that will be useful for when he becomes king and I'm sure he could learn to ride a wyvern or a pegasus. This will be a way that he can learn many things" James said.

Vaida thought about it for a couple of seconds then nodded. James looked at Karel who hadn't said any thing. James knew what to expect when Karel stood up with his sword drawn.

"What are you doing Karel" Eliwood asked standing up.

"Since the day I joined this group James had the aura of a killer but I was never sure because he didn't participate in the battles. Before I come on his journey wish to fight him" Karel said smiling.

"I was expecting you would" James said as he stood up and tossed his sword to Keir.

"I believe there is a small arena close to here master" Keir said as she left.

James nodded as he left following her with Karel behind him.

"Should we watch the fight" Lyn asked.

"I think it would be best if we did" Karla said leaving with guy following behind her.

Eliwood let out a sigh as they left to go to the arena.

(-SC-)

James stood across from Karel. Karel was practicing his sword stroke while James was checking his cloak, gauntlets and boots.

"I wonder by James isn't using his sword. It seems to be a strong one" Guy said as he sat down.

"I know. The blade is well crafted and seems easy to move. A sword like that would be worth a lot of money" Geitz said as he sat down so he had a good view.

The arena was a basic one. There were stands for the spectators to watch from, doors for the participants to go through and a way for healers to get to the arena floor if needed. There were also 4 columns near the center of the arena. Karel sheathed his sword as he readied him self for the fight ahead. He knew that James wouldn't be beaten so easily but he didn't care. As for James he seemed pretty relaxed at the moment which caught some of the spectators off.

"Where's your weapon? I'd rather not fight you when you don't have a way to defend your self" Karel said.

"There is no need for one. This cloak its self is a weapon and for that matter I could be considered one to" James said smiling.

Karel sighed as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and took a offensive stance. James pulled his hands into his cloak and calmed him self. Karel charged forward as he drew his sword. He did a straight forward attack. James took the edge of his cloak and swung it up. The bottom of the cloak deflected the blade as the sound of metal scraping metal sounded out in the arena. Karel jumped back and looked at his sword. He looked at James then charged forward and tried with a downward slash to the left. James swung the bottom of his cloak upward and block the sword as the same sound went through the arena.

"How is he doing that" Eliwood asked.

"He's dancing" Ninnian said.

"What" Eliwood asked.

"I see it" Lyn said as she watched Karel try to hit James again only to get blocked.

"I think you need to explain this" Hector said.

"At he bottom of James cloak there must be a set of small blades. The sound we hear is from when Karels sword strikes the cloak. He's using dancing moves as a way to counter Karels attack. That's it isn't it Ninnian" Lyn asked.

"Yes. I don't recognize the movements so it must be a dance James made or one from his home land" Ninnian said as she watched.

Karel over heard the talk and decided he'd have to change his attacks. Karel swung his sword down from the left. James swung his cloak up and blocked. Karel took the chance and punched James. James stumbled back and Karel charged forward. James quickly dodged to the right then behind Karel. He smiled as he kicked him in the back. Karel stumbled back and hit a pillar. He turned around and saw James charge at him. James swung his cloak and Karel jumped out of the way. As he moved he saw small saw toothed blades at the bottom of his cloak. He landed to James left and looked to see a large cut in the pillar from where James attacked had hit. The pillar seemed to be cut half way through. James smiled as he closed his eyes. Karel didn't like how this battle was going.

"You have to get him while his cloak is open" Karla said.

Karel nodded as charged at James. James swung his cloak to block but Karel altered his movement so it went under the cloak. James quickly pulled his cloak so it covered him. Karel expected his sword to pierce the cloth of his cloak but it didn't. The sword point was pressed against the cloth but didn't go through

"That's one of the reasons I always have this with me" James said smiling as he punched Karel.

Karel stumbled back and James charged forward. He hit Karel in a series of punches in the chest and pushed him back. Karel tried to block the punches but James would strike in a different place. If he did manage to block the punches he would get kicked.

"I was taught how to fight against some one with my bare hands even if they have a weapon" James said smiling.

He swung his fist upwards and did a upper cut punch. Karel flew off of the ground and landed on his back a few feet away from James. Karel started to get up but James ran at him and struck him hard enough in the chest to knock him out. James let out a sigh as he sat down. Karla, Guy, Pricilla and Serra left the stands and went over to Karel to check his wounds. James slowly got up as he checked him self over.

"Well I guess every one's agreed on the trip now" James said smiling.

"Seems so. There's a ship ostian ship that's nearly completed in badon. I'll have a messenger sent out today" Hector said.

James nodded as he left the arena. Guy and Karla lifted Karel up and helped him leave the arena as Pricilla and Serra tended to his wounds. Eliwood got up and watched them leave as the others left. He hoped that what was ahead of them wasn't as strong as James seemed to be and if it was he hoped they would be able to take it. The chances were high that they wouldn't return to elibe and he hoped they would come across some one or some thing that would help them.

(--)

Big T: Longest chapter I ever made.

Mathew: So did you think of any thing to get your note book back?

Big T: Ya. You get a free hit at jaffar but i'll need my note book to turn you back.

Mathew: O.k. The note book's in serras under wear drawer.

Big T:o.0 I'm not going there. Who knows what's in there and i'd rather not lose my hand or any other body part.

Mathew: Heh. I know. That's why I put it there.

Canas: So what are you going to do?

Big T: Get sain or farina to get it. They're good scape goats.

Lyn: Ya. You're not going to turn me and canas into chickens to or some thing once you get that note book back right?

Big T: Of coarse not. You two are my favorite characters. I even put up a shield on to that shocks people and send them 500 feat in the air if they try hitting you.

Canas and Lyn: o.0

Big T: Some thing wrong?

Canas: Nope. I'm going to beat up vaidas wyvern for eating my books (leaves.)

Lyn: I'm going to see how long karelcan go with being bugged till he snaps (leaves.)

Big T: Well I guess that's it for now. If you want to sumbit a character to be in the story you can be any class except the ones from sacred stones. You can be on the enemies side, a survivor from the school (you'll have to say why you weren't there or how you escaped dureing the slaughter) a member of captains fargus crew, even a member of the lorca tribe.You can even be the mage from the flash back or canas wife but it'd have to be a mage or a sage since the only refrence to her class is that she uses anima magic. Give an appearence, personality, class and where they're from and why they joined eliwoods group or why they're with the enemy is basicly what I ask for. Put it in a review or in an email. Later


	7. Chap7 Old allies and the enemy

dude: Ya there are going to be pairings and I used the character.

Tactician from the NorthEast: I guess. I'll see if I can make the fights better.

Dairokkan: I might do that.

Big T: Thanks to all of those who revied. Zahk and Tyrin will be put into the fic. It'll probaply be found funny on how they find Tyrin.

(--)

Mathew: Thanks for changeing me back. I'm happy not to be a chicken any more(is in his human form.)

Big T: No problem.

Canas: How did you get your note book back?

Big T: I told sain that it had some pictures he'd probaply want.

Lyn: I don't want to know do I?

Big T: What kind of person do you take me for? Like i'd really keep those kind of pictures around.

Mathew: I think I saw some of those kind of pictures of lyn in your room (smiles.)

Big T: That's it. I'm turning you back into a chicken (puts him in a head lock.)

Mathew: Help me!

Big T: No one help him. He's getting what he deserves. Start it canas.

Canas: If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is. The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer except for the Tyrin and Zahk who belong to their rightfull owners.

(--)

James was in his room packing. It was sun rise and they were leaving that day to badon. Preparations were being made for their journey. The knights had to be informed of Hector and Eliwood leaving while having people take up control in phrea, caelin and ostia while they were away. For that matter Zephiel was thinking about what to have Murdock say to his parents once the wyvern knights returned to bern with only Guinivere. James didn't know what would happen but he knew that when this was over Zephiel was going to be in trouble. Of coarse that would only matter if they came back to elibe. James went to reach for his sword but stopped. He looked at it and sighed as he picked it up. He wondered if killing those resurrected people back in the village could be considered breaking his vows to give up killing. He attached the sword to his belt as he picked up his bag and started leaving the room. When he closed the door behind him he saw Keir standing in the hallway."Is some thing wrong Keir" James asked.

"There is a morph out in the front of the mansion that I do not recognize. I believe him to be a nomad of sacae by the way he dresses" Keir said.

"Is Karel well enough to move" James asked as he walked down the hall.

"No master. Some of his ribs were broken during the fight" Keir said as she followed.

"Go get Lyn, Rath and Guy. They might know him" James said as he walked down some stairs.

Keir nodded as she left. James walked through the halls and outside. When he looked around he saw a morph in sacaen clothes chasseing Serra with his sword drawn. Serra was screeching loudly enough to wake every one who was close enough up. James was restraining him self form joining the morph in chasseing Serra. He heard foot steps behind him so he stepped to the side as Lucius ran past him. He just watched with a smile on his face as Lucius tried to get the morph to leave Serra alone. Eventually the morph had lost Lucius and cornered Serra with his sword ready to strike Serra. James wasn't sure if he should be helping Serra or the morph. He thought about it as he started walking towards them. He didn't have to choose an answer because Lyn ran past him with Rath following her.

"Stop. She's one of my friends so don't kill her" Lyn said stopping to catch her breath.

The morph sheathed his sword as he walked up and stood in front of Lyn. Lucius ran over to Serra who just hugged him.

"Do you know this person Lyn" Rath asked.

"Yes. His name is Tyrin. He was away training when the lorca was attacked by bandits. He's was with the black fang for awhile till he left it and started killing bandits. We knew each other as children and he pledged to help me if needed" Lyn said smiling.

"Good mourning Lyn. Are you well" Tyrin asked.

"I am. What are you doing here and why were you attacking Serra" Lyn asked.

"I attacked believing she was some sort of creature that might be a threat to you. She had said she was a ostian priestess and I did not believe it. The screech she has seems to be some thing not of this world" Tyrin said glaring at Serra.

"Perfectly understandable" James said starting to laugh a bit.

Serra just glared at the both of them.

"I'll have you know that many consider my voice to be that of an angel" Serra said smiling.

Tyrin rested his hand against the hilt of his sword seeming like he was preparing to draw it. Serra went big eyed and hid behind Lucius.

"Like Lyn asked. Why are you here" Rath asked.

"I would like to come on this journey you are about to leave on. I feel that I have things to repent for and this would be a good way to do it" Tyrin said.

"Well I wont be leading us so it's not my choice. It would be James" Lyn said turning around to look at him.

James closed his eyes as he thought. He didn't know much about Tyrin except that he didn't seem to like Serra. That was some thing they both seemed to have in common. He thought about what Tyrin said and figured that they could use some help.

"O.k. You can join us but I maybe a threat to this group. Do I have your assurance that you'll cut me down at a moments notice" James asked as he looked at Tyrin.

"I'd rather not kill a comrade but if it is required of me I will kill you with out hesitation" Tyrin said with a cold voice.

"Good. It's what I'd expect from any one in this group. Keir. Get Tyrin informed on what we're going to do and have him introduced to the others. No reason for there to be death before the battles begin" James said smiling.

Keir appeared next to James bowing. She stood up and led Tyrin into the mansion. James let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. First Keir showed up and now Tyrin. He wondered how many more morphs were going to join them and how the others would react. He figured he'd just deal with it as the moment arose.

"Don't worry James. Tyrin is good to have around. He'll be helpful on this journey" Lyn said.

"I know. He seems strong enough to handle the enemies that we'll face. Go finish backing and planning" James said as he started back for the mansion.

Rath, Lyn, Serra and Lucius nodded and left to the mansion.

(-SC-)

James and the others were on a path to badon. The path was in a forest so they had to be sure they weren't in an ambush or some thing. The people in the group were a bit hesitant having to morphs coming along with them were they'd probably would meet their deaths. Some of them weren't sure if they could trust Keir or Tyrin but James and Lyn said that they were trust worthy and wouldn't do any thing to harm them. It helped settle some things in the group but some were still wary of the two. James was pitching up his tent as dinner was being cooked and the some of the other were patrolling the area. When James was finished he looked around. The others had set up their tents and there were fires started for cooking. He looked up and saw that the sun was setting. He sighed wondering if he'd ever get another peaceful moments like these again. James thought for a couple of seconds then shook his head. For the past three years his life has been any thing but peaceful so he didn't count on it. He walked over to the fire and sat down. He went over his hands as he thought. He had taken his gauntlets off before the village attack. He wondered if he had kept them on would the gauntlet Lana put on him be there now. He looked at his right hand and saw that the gauntlet was slowly loosing form and becoming more like his skin. He sighed as he looked at the flame. He closed his eyes and started thinking about what would happen when he got home. He knew things were going to be bad and the bounty put up on his head would be still up. Before he could go into deeper thought he heard a high pitched scream.

"Be quite Serra before I rip your throat out" James said glaring at her with his eyes glowing red.

He shook his head blinking a couple of times and his eyes returned to normal. He looked of to Serra who was hiding behind Lucius.

"What was the scream about Serra" Lyn asked.

Serra pointed to James right hand. He looked down at his hand and saw a green eye on it. James closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Um... What is that" Lucius asked.

"Normally the gauntlet gets absorbed into the body of the person wearing him. I wouldn't of expected it to show up till the end of the month" James said.

"So what does it mean" Eliwood asked.

"I did some research before we left. The thing James wears is known as the gauntlet of dragoness. It fuses with the wearer and give them great strength but at the lose of self control. It's said to be crafted from dragons and it's incredibly rare" Canas said.

"Since James is part dragon it's fusing to him faster than it would to a normal human" Nils said.

"If that's the case how'd Lana get it and can you get rid of it" Hector asked.

"They come from my home land. Few people knew the way to make trips to elibe so there might be some around. Lana probably found this one. As for removing it there might be a way. If not the only way would have to cut it off but if there's any part of it remaining in my body it'll just grow back" James said.

"And since your part dragon there's no telling how much of it has gone into you" Eliwood said.

James just nodded as he let out a sigh.

"Keir. Go get my sword, bandages and three mend staffs. Canas, Renault and Pent. I'll need your help" James said as he took calming breaths.

Keir nodded and left.

"What are you going to do James" Guy asked.

"If I remove the eye I'll be able to keep control of my self longer and the strength I get from the gauntlet will go down. If not I'll eventually go berserk and kill any one in my path" James said closeting his eyes.

"So what do you need us for" Canas asked.

"I need three representatives of the magic triangle. Pent for anima, Renault for light and you for dark. Use the mend staffs once you see blood on the bandages. I can see using the eye on the gauntlet which means it's connected to my eyes." James said.

They nodded as Keir came back. James took off his glasses and took some bandages. He wrapped them around his eyes as Keir gave the mend staffs to Renault, Pent and Canas. James drew his sword and laid it on the back of his hand near the eye. The eye looked at the sword and blinked.

"This gonna hurt" James said to him self as the eye closed.

He raised the point of his sword so it was touching the eye lid. He pushed down on the sword and it went through. James let out a loud yell as blood started to stain the bandages. Canas, Pent and Renault quickly used the mend staffs and healed the wounds. James took deep breaths. He removed the bandages to show there were scars under his eyes. James put back on his glasses and winced from some pain from the scars. He looked at his right hand and saw that the eye was gone and had left a scar. He sighed closeting his eyes and laying down on his back.

"Thanks for the help you guys" James said.

"No problem" Pent said.

Keir took the mend staffs and the bandages and left. James opened his eyes and sat up. As he sat up they heard a rustling in the bushes to their left. Some of the people in the group drew their weapons getting ready for a fight. A man in sacean clothes with spiky brown hair, an eye path on his right eye and a scar on his left stepped out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here Zahk" Lyn asked surprised to see him there.

Seeing that it was some one Lyn knew they put their weapons away.

"I was staying at a close by inn and heard that your were about to leave so I tracked you down hoping to join you" Zahk said smiling.

"Well I don't think any one would mind but who are you" James asked.

"Apparently he's a surviving member of the lorca. I had figured you'd die" Tyrin said.

"What's that's supposed to mean" Zahk asked.

"You weren't exactly the fastest person in the tribe if I remember correctly" Tyrin said as he drank some water from a canteen.

"Well I'll have you know that chief Hassar trained me him self. I practically have the speed of the late chief him self" Zahk said smiling.

"So you were trained by Hassar him self? If so maybe I should challenge you to a race" Wallace asked standing up.

"You must be the knight Wallace. Chief Hassar always said there was a knight he'd like to challenge every time he would go to see lady Madelyn in caelin. If you are I'd like to see if I truly are as fast has I believe my self to be" Zahk said walking up to him.

"We'll do it tomorrow on the way to badon. We'll see if you can keep up with me" Wallace said as they shook hands.

Zahk just smiled as James shook his head. He figured they'd best get things out of their systems before any thing started. He sighed as he looked around. Since they had begun setting up camp he had felt that they were being watched. When he had removed the eye from the gauntlet he felt the presence get stronger. He didn't know if he was paranoid or if the dragon part of him was starting to react to his surroundings. He didn't know which one to hope for but he managed to figure out where the feeling was coming from. He looked around for any one who wouldn't' be noticed if James talked to them. He saw Jaffar and Rath near one of the fires and smiled seeing that Jaffar had a light brand and Rath had a steel bow. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Rath, Jaffar. I need you to strike the middle of that three that's about 5 feet from Merlinius's wagon. Wait for when I tell you to" James said under his breath.

Rath and Jaffar nodded.

James waited as the others talked and ate. It seemed like none of the others noticed they were waiting for some thing which was a good thing. James didn't want to tip of their watcher that they had been found. James took a calming breath.

"Strike now you two" James yelled out.

Jaffar and Rath attacked the spot they were supposed to even though the others looked at them in surprise. Jaffar swung the light brand sending a bolt of lighting into the tree followed by Rath firing an arrow. A figure in a black cloak dropped out of the tree. They couldn't see their face or features because they were covered. The figure let out a curse and started running. As the figure ran James and Keir noticed that the figure had the same type of cloak James had but probably with out the blade at the bottom. He looked around for his long distance fighters who had their weapons and saw that some of them could do what he needed to.

"Wil, Rebecca, Louise, Lucius, Nino and Canas. I need all six of you to strike the back of the persons cloak at the same time and place" James yelled at them.

"Wouldn't that kill them" Lucius asked as he took out a lightning tome.

"Just do it" James said.

Lucius just sighed as all six of them took aim at the person running and attacked. The three arrows and spells all stuck at the same place like James asked. A shattering sound could be heard as the figure was knocked to the ground and was covered in a purple flame. When the flame died down the cloak was still there and the person got up. The hood of the cloak was down and it showed that the person was Leila. This surprised them but mostly Mathew and Hector.

"Damn. Failed mission. I hope the master doesn't punish me for this" Leila said as she turned and ran.

Mathew got up and chased after her followed my Jaffar who had drawn his killer edges. James was curious and chased after.

(-SC-)

Mathew tried his best to catch up with Leila but she was to fast. He didn't know how she came back to life but for that matter he didn't care. At the moment he all he cared about was catching up wit her to talk to her before Jaffar did. If Jaffar caught up with her he'd probably kill her again and he'd rather not see it. Leila came up to a dead end made up of closely grouped trees and boulders. She turned around cursing to her self as she rested her hand on an iron blade. Mathew stopped as he caught his breath. When he saw her ready to draw an iron blade on him he forgot he didn't have a weapon on him. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to fight Leila.

"What's going on Leila? Why did you run" Mathew asked.

Leila didn't say any thing and charged at him as she drew her sword. She jumped and swung down at Mathew who had to dodge left. Leila landed and tried to hit Mathew who only dodged.

"Why are you doing this" Mathew asked.

Leila didn't saw any thing as she swung at his legs. Mathew managed to avoid most of the attack but he still go hit. He dropped down to one knee. If he had brought a sword it would of been easier to defend him self but he didn't think about it. When he had seen Leila all he thought about was talking to her and not about fighting. Leila charged at him ready to kill him. Mathew closed his eyes expecting the strike but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that Jaffar had knocked Leila aside. Jaffar brought his swords up ready to attack Leila as she got up.

"What are you going to do" Mathew asked.

"She's probably a morph now" Jaffar said.

Mathew wasn't sure about it for a couple of seconds then he realized it. Jaffar meant that he was going to kill her again.

"You don't know if she's a morph" Mathew said as he stood up.

Jaffar didn't say any thing as he charged at her. Leila brought up her iron blade to block and was pushed back. Jaffar started to striking at her from both sides using his killing edges causing Leila to either defend her self or dodge. She ducked then dodged to the left as Jaffar tried to slice her head. Jaffar swung both of his swords at her from her right. Leila tried to defend but her sword was knocked out of her hands. As soon as the sword hit the ground Jaffar kicked Leila hard in the chest making her fall to the ground. Leila looked up at him as Jaffar walked up to him. Jaffar raised one of the killing edges ready to bring it down but was tackled to the ground by Mathew. Leila quickly picked up the iron blade and looked at them. Mathew looked into her eyes who just looked back. She turned then started walking. Jaffar got Mathew off of him and started to get back up but Leila disappeared.

"Why did you stop me" Jaffar asked.

"It was Leila. How do you know she had to be killed" Mathew asked.

"She is a morph and is an enemy" Jaffar said as he put the killing edges away and started back to the camp.

"So is Tyrin and Keir but you're not going after them" Mathew said as he followed after with a limp.

"There are those who can vouch for them. It is unknown how Leila came back to life or why" Jaffar said.

Mathew nodded seeing his point. Even though he loved Leila and cared for her he wondered how she came back he saw Leila's dead body on valor. He looked around and noticed some thing.

"Wasn't James following us" Mathew asked.

Jaffar shook his head as he looked around. He thought for a couple of seconds then started running. Mathew didn't know why Jaffar had started running but he tried to catch up the best he could.

(-SC-)

Hector sat down on the ground. They had just seen Leila and she had ran. If Jaffar was going to kill Leila he wasn't sure what Mathew would do. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and thought about it. As he thought he heard the sound of people about. When he opened his eyes he saw Vaida and Heath running around the camp.

"What are you two doing" Hector asked.

"Prince Zephiel has gone missing" Vaida said a bit panicked.

Even though it was a bit of a hectic situation he found it funny that she was panicked. It was a change from her normal hard and cold expressions.

"I assume your looking for this boy right here" a voice said from behind them.

Every one turned around as Zephiel was tossed out of the forest. When Zephiel hit the ground. Vaida quickly picked him up then ran over to Serra who had a mend staff. They looked at Zephiel who was unconscious and his body was cut up. Vaida put Zephiel down then went to Merlinius's tent to get a spear as Serra started to heal the prince.

"He really should practice his sword skills or he wont be able to defend any body when he becomes king. Or if for that matter" the voice said with amusement in its voice.

"Who are you" Lyn asked resting her hands on the mani kaiti.

The figure walked out of the forest. He looked like James except he wore black robes and whore gloves with out the fingers.

"Is that you James" Eliwood asked resting his sword on his slim sword.

"It's not him. It may look like him but it's not" Tyrin said as he drew his wo dao.

Karla and Karel saw this as a sign that a fight was going to begin and drew their own wo dao's. The person in front of them smiled and laughed.

"The lorcan morph is correct. I am not you friend James. Well at least not as you know him" the person said.

"Then who or what are you" Lyn asked.

"I remember some thing about master James and Lana doing a spell. Lana became a morph but some thing went wrong" Keir said resting her hands behind her back.

"True. I am what went wrong. When the spell was done James had interfered in part of it and was separated. I am that part of him that likes to see battle and to fight" the person said smiling.

"He never liked fighting till recently" Hector said as he picked up his wolf beil.

"That is his dragon instincts. He's from a bread that loves to fight till there is nothing left of his opponent and even then he'll keep fighting" the person said smiling.

"What should we call you" Marcus asked getting ready to charge with a steal lance.

"I hadn't thought of a name yet but one of my favorites is Roan so call me by that" Roan said.

"So then roan why are you here" Zahk asked.

"To kill you all but I'll start with the prince first" Roan said smiling.

He put his hand up and a stream of fire started up and went at Zephiel and Serra. Nils got in front of them putting up his hand and a blizzard came up and blocked.

"Move. I don't know how long I can keep the fire back" Nils said looking at them.

Lucius came over and picked up Zephiel and moved him out of the way with Serra following. Once they were out of the way Niles brought his blizzard down and jumped away from the stream of fire. Roan stopped the stream of fire and looked around seeing who would come at him next. He heard a sound from above him and saw Florina, Fior and Farina coming down at him for a triangle attack. When all three of them were about strike him he jumped and kicked them off of their pegasus. Vaida and Heath came charged at him with their spears. He dodged and kicked them both down. The pegasus sisters and the wyvern riders quickly got up and moved away from Roan as a sword appeared in his hand.

"So who's next" Roan asked smiling.

Merlenius ran over to Hawkeye, Dart, Geitz, Dorcas, Bartre and Hector and gave them sword reavers. Hector smiled as he picked his up. He charged forward with Hawkeye and Dart behind him as Dorcas, Geitz Bartre came to attack Roan from behind. All five of them swung at the same time and jumped. He landed behind Dart and knocked all of them down. He saw Lyn and charged at her. Lyn brought the mani katti up to defend but roan didn't come close enough since he had to dodge back to avoid to arrows and a flux spell. She looked around and saw that Zahk had used his silver bow Tyrin using his tome and Rath coming up behind her on his horse.

"Three saceans protecting the same woman. I wonder why that is" Roan said smiling.

"Quite frankly that's none of your business" Zahk said as he fired another shot.

Roan jumped back as Rath pulled Lyn up onto his horse and passed her a steel bow. Louise, Wil and Rebecca took out silver bows as Lyn, Rath and Zahk lined up their shots. All six of them fired at once. They all thought the arrows would hit but a shield came up around him.

"Isn't that a delphi shield" Farina asked.

"It is. Normally you have to be in the air for it to work but I've found a way around it" Roan said.

Eliwood cursed under his breath. He was dodging their attacks or blocking against them. Roan just laughed until he heard galloping behind him. He turned to see Marcus, Isadora, Lowen, Kent and Sain all charging at him with killer lances. He smiled as he cast divine. Even tough the spell hit the ground in front of them and knocked them off of their horses. Oswin and Wallace charged with their brave lances and stabbed Roan. He jumped back then dodged to the side. Wallace swung his spear at James. James smiled as he ran up close and cut the spear in half. He tackled Wallace knocking him into Oswin and they both went down. He turned to see Eliwood, Harken, Raven, Karla and Karel drew their swords then surrounded him. He just smiled as they charged at him and all tried to stab him. He either dodged or blocked their attacks.

"You'll all have to be better than that if you want to beat me" Roan said.

Eliwood swung his sword at a diagonal slash going down to the left. Roan dodged and kicked Eliwood in the side of his chest knocking him down. Canas, Tyrin, Pent, Erk, Nino, Renault, Serra, Pricilla and Luicus started to chant. Canas and Tyrin attacked with fenrir, Renault, Serra, Pricilla and Lucius attacked with aura and Pent, Erk and Nino attacked with fimbulvetr. Roan smiled as he cast the spells to over throw there's. Light magic for Canas and Tyrin, dark to Pent, Erk and Nino and anima to Renault, Serra, Pricilla and Luicus. All nine of them was knocked down. Seeing Roan use all of those spells at once he had an idea of who he was.

"You're the one who's been attacking all of those villages" Hector said.

"Yes. I would of thought you'd figure it out before the fight" Roan said smiling.

"Why did you kill all of those people" Eliwood asked.

"For two reasons. One is for quintessence and the main reason is because I find killing and hunting the weak fun" Roan said laughing.

"You're not going to get away with this you know" Lyn said.

"Maybe but I know you wont be the ones to stop me" Roan said.

He raised his hands as the clouds darkened. He smiled as lighting bolts came down to strike them. Some of them thought about running but figured the whole area would be hit by the lighting and there wouldn't be enough time to get away. James ran out and put his hands up creating his a shield around them. Eliwood looked to see James wearing his gauntlets and the jewels on them were glowing brightly. The thunder stopped as the jewels stopped glowing.

"Well if it isn't my other half" Roan said smiling.

James didn't say any thing as he brought his fists up into a fighting stance.

"You know you can't use your fists alone to fight me. Why not use your sword" Roan asked.

"You know what will happen if I do" James said.

"I know. That's why I want you to use it" Roan said.

"He wont have to" Keir said tossing two swords she had hidden under her cloak.

By the look of their sheaths it seemed that the swords were crescent blades. James caught them and strapped them to his belt. Roan just laughed at seeing this. James drew the blades as his face didn't show any emotion. The hilts of the swords were the normal type while the blades were gold and had sawed teeth. The jewels on James gauntlets glowed and the blades of the crescent sword were covered in flames. James took a attacking stance. Roan smiled as he charged at James. James blocked with one sword and swung the other trying to get Roan in the side. Roan jumped back dodging the hit. James crossed the swords then swung them sending a wave of fire at Roan. Roan ducked and rolled to the left. He cast swung his arm casting divine at James. He dodged and sent another wave of fire at him. Roan cast flux and used it to block the fire. James thought for a couple of seconds then he closed his eyes as he calmed him self. He crossed the swords as he did a prayer. When he opened his eyes the flames on the sword turned white. James smiled as he charged at Roan. Roan tried to dodge but James managed to get some hits on him since the sword gave him more speed.

"Not bad but you'll just end up waiting your life if you give up energy like that" Roan said as he checked the wounds James gave him.

James was taking deep breaths as the white flames returned to normal. James straightened him self up and crossed the swords again.

"No point in doing it again. You probably wouldn't survive and there'd be no fun in that. I'll fight you when your more of a dragon. Return home when you're ready" Roan said as he disappeared.

James dropped down to one knee as the flames from the sword disappeared and the jewels on his gauntlet stopped glowing. He put the swords in their sheaths and took them off. He sat down as he caught his breath. Keir walked over to him and helped him up as she picked up the swords and put them away.

"Are you alright James" Lyn asked as she got off of Raths horse.

"I'm fine. Just tired" James said as he headed for his tent.

"Seems like we found the one we're after" Eliwood said.

Lyn and the others nodded as Jaffar and Mathew came back. Jaffar saw that a fight had happened and went to check on Nino.

"So was it Leila" Hector asked.

"Seems so but she's not completely her self. What happened here" Mathew asked as he sat down looking around.

Hector sighed as he started telling Mathew what happened.

(-SC-)

James and the others made it to badon. They had to move quickly hoping that they could get to the ship before some one attacked. James was just happy that no other attacks had occurred. Mostly because he was still tired and they needed to get to the ship. When the reached badon they saw Jake waiting for them. Jake told them that captain fargus had inspected the ostian ship him self and said it was o.k to sail and that they'd be escorted as far as they could. When they started for the ship Zahk and Wallace ran off. Zahk had borrowed an extra set of armor from Wallace and they were doing their race now. James sighed as he saw them go running around the port. James sighed and shook his head. He looked around and saw an ostian cavalier with blond hair tied together, green eyes and grey armor riding up to them.

"Lord Hector. Permission to accompany you on your journey" the cavalier asked.

"I don't mind but what are you doing here Katherine" Hector asked.

"Well, I was one of the knight assigned to watch over the ship while it was built. When your messenger came telling the workers to finish up the other knights left but I felt it my responsibility to keep an eye on it" Katherine said.

"You were always the type to disobey orders when your emotions got in the way" Hector said.

"Can't help it. If my emotions go against my orders I'll follow my emotions" Katherine said smiling.

"Have the supplies been loaded" Dart asked.

"They have. They're just waiting to be inspected and made sure what's needed is there" Katherine said.

Hector nodded as they reached the ship. He looked around and saw captain Fargus.

"Well you lads ready yet" Fargus asked.

"We still have some thing to check up on but other than that yes. You sure you have no problem with this" Hector asked.

"Aye. The boys are ready to go but we can only go so far. The seas you're going into are the known and the dead waters. The rest of my pirates don't want to go through it. Most say it's cursed do to the strange currents and storm clouds" Fargus said.

"It seems we have habits of going into places that others would rather not" Eliwood said.

"Aye. If you all come out of this alive you can definitely make it as pirates" Fargus said.

"We probably wont but it's good to know that we could pass as them" Lyn said.

Fargus nodded as he went to the dravos. They turned to the ship and saw Geitz and Merlenius walking down the gang plank.

"The ship is good to sail. The horses, wyverns and pegasus are in stables and it seems like it should hold through the storm we're expecting" Geitz said.

"All of the supplies we need are there. We can go when you're ready" Merlenius said.

"O.k every one. Get what you need to done now. We probably wont be coming back for awhile so buy any weapons you need or have any messages sent out" Eliwood said as he went up the plank.

James let out sigh as he turned around. He saw Guy looking at the ship with a look of unease.

"What's wrong Guy" James asked.

"I still don't feel comfortable on the sea" Guy said closeting his eyes.

"I know" James said.

"I'm not going to like the trip to your home am I" Guy said.

"Probably not" James said smiling.

He turned and walked up the plank. Guy followed shaking his head. James looked around and saw the other coming onto the ship and going below deck to their rooms as Dart was arguing with Geitz about who'd get the wheel. James sighed as looked at badon.

"Is every one here" James asked.

"Every one except Wallace and Zahk" Keir said.

James let out a sigh as he walked over to the side of the ship and looked around. He didn't see Wallace or Zahk around.

"Wallace. Zahk. Get up here and on the ship before we leave with out you" James yelled out.

He saw Zahk and Wallace running towards them. James figured they hadn't finished their race. They came up the plank causing any one in the way to have to run to get out of the way. They started running around the deck of the ship as the plank was pulled up and the sail caught the wind.

"How long are they going to be running for" James asked.

"For awhile. Dad kept going even if he was tired" Lyn said as she scratched the back of her head.

James let out a sigh as he watched the sea.

(-SC-)

Tyrin and Zahk were pulling the ropes to one of the sails. Geitz had said that since they were going with the currents and the winds were good they didn't need as many sails open and had told Tyrin and Zahk to close them. As Zahk tied the rope down Lyn walked by caring a box. He watched her walk by wondering if she was o.k. The ship pitched to one side and Lyn accidentally dropped the box. He watched her bend down and pick it up. He smiled to him self since he got a good view of her back end. She picked up the box and walked away making Zahk mutter some thing under his breath. He turned to see Tyrin giving him a blank look.

"Some thing wrong" Zahk asked.

"Show some respect and keep focus on what your doing. You're no better than Sain" Tyrin said hitting Zahk on the back of his head.

"I show my respect, I keep focus and how am I no better than Sain" Zahk asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell me what you were doing then" Tyrin asked.

"Um...Just enjoying the beautiful view the sea has to offer" Zahk said smiling.

"Sounds like some thing Sain would say as a cover up" Tyrin said as he walked off.

Zahk mumbled some thing under his breath as he left to work on the next sail.

(-SC-)

James was looking at the ocean. The dravos had already left to return to the seas around badon. He let out a sigh still remembering the day he left. Eventually they'd come into the storm surrounding the continent and they would be in trouble. When he was going through the storm he needed some thing to keep him self focused so he memorized the currents that led to the continent and which ones would send him into pillars of rock sticking out of the water. James turned around and started walking to the stairs that would take him below deck. As he came closer to the stairs Nils and Ninnian came running up.

"James. We're about to be attacked" Nils said.

"From which side" James asked as he took out his telescope.

"From the east" Ninnian said.

James ran over to the left side of the ship and looked out over the water with his telescope. He saw a battle ship heading their way. At the speed it was going at it would come into firing range. James thought quickly. He had some training in sea war fare but he had never used it. He figured this would be a good time and hope he didn't forget any thing.

"Dart. I want you to go below deck and manage the cannons. Get some of the others to help. Geitz. Take the wheel and try to keep us away from their cannons while keeping us in range" James yelled out.

Dart nodded and left the wheel to Geitz as he ran down the stairs to the cannons. Katherine came up to him looking around.

"What's going on" Katherine said.

"Well we're about to be attacked" James said.

"How do you know" Katherine asked.

"We have some people with us who are good at predicting things and second that's why" James said.

He ducked down as water splashed onto the ship showing that the ship coming at them had started firing. James stood up as Katherine brushed water off of her.

"Why are they attacking us" Katherine asked.

"Tell you later but if you can use a cannon go and help Dart" James said.

Katherine nodded and headed below deck. James looked through his telescope to see what they were facing. He didn't see many people on the ship so just figured it was a small crew. He didn't know if there were more people on the lower decks and he didn't want to find out. Geitz moved the ship as more canons fired from the enemy ship. James didn't have to wait long before the canons on their ship started firing. The enemy ship changed coarse to avoid the shots as it came closer.

"Can't this thing go faster" James asked.

"It's not a battle ship. It was made for transporting things and holding long battles" Geitz said as he spun the wheel.

The ship started to turn so it's left side was face the enemies ship. All the cannons fire and hit the enemies ship before they could fire. James assumed they took out some of the enemies cannons but there was still some left on the other side. He looked to the enemy ship and saw a group of archers reading their bows. Neither Wil or any of the long distance attackers were there so the enemy archers had no one to go against them. As they took aim and were about to fire a wind hit them and knocked them down. James turned around to see Nils smiling. James just smiled back as they past the enemy ship. He looked to see the enemy ship turning and opening any sails that weren't already. The enemy ship started to slowly gain speed as it came at them.

"They're gonna ram us" James yelled out.

"Seems like it" Eliwood said who came up to the deck.

"Can we avoid them" Hector asked.

"Probably not. There no wing blowing in the direction we need" Geitz said as he turned the wheel hoping they'd be able to avoid the hit.

James thought about what he needed to do.

"Go get Pent, Nino, Erk, Lucius and Renault. Have them bring some elf fire and lighting tomes and have who ever is firing the canons to fire when the enemy ship is in range" James said turning to Lyn.

She nodded and ran down the stairs. A couple of seconds later Pent, Nino, Erk, Lucius and Renault came running up.

"What do you need us for" Renault asked.

"I want you and Lucius to take out their sails while Pent, Erk and Nino strike the bottom part of the ship that's out of the water." James said.

They nodded and went to the side of the ship. Once the enemy ship was close enough Lucius and Renault started casting lightning on the sails while Nino, Pent and Erk attacked the ship as the cannons fired. The enemy ship slowed down but not much as they continued the attack. James had figured that the thing was built for ramming so the from of it was built to with stand hits. Nile came up and swung his hand starting a blizzard around the enemy ship. The water around it started to freeze slowing the ship down more. Eventually the ship stopped. The elf fires broke a hole into the ship and it started sinking. James let out a sigh as Geitz got the ship back on coarse. The others came up as the enemy ship finished sinking.

"You've got good aim Louise" Dart said.

"I guess using a bow isn't the only thing I'm good at" Louise said giggling.

"So what was the attack about" Zahk asked.

"Most likely it was an attempt by Roan trying to stop us" Keir said.

James nodded as he walked below deck to go to his room. He opened the door and laid down on his bed. In a couple of hours they would reach the storm and then the trouble wound begin..

(-SC-)

Eliwood looked around. The clouds had gotten darker and lighting was seen. He wasn't sure if this was the best way of traveling to James home but as far as they were told it was the only way. Of coarse he wondered how Lana was able to get to elibe. He knew morphs could travel long distances but he didn't think she could travel over the ocean. He lost thought as the ship pitched to the left and he almost fell over.

"Can you keep us from capsizing" Eliwood asked.

"The waters are getting harder to keep straight on. I'll try but don't expect to much" Dart said.

Eliwood nodded as more lightning was seen and thunder sounded. He turned to the stairs as James came up. James looked out to the ocean then went to the wheel of the ship.

"I'll take over till we're out of the storm" James said.

"You sure? From what you've told us it doesn't seem like you have much experience sailing a ship" Dart said.

"I understand but I've been spending over a year of my life studying the currents of these seas and the storm so you can either give me the wheel or we all crash into the rocks or get capsized" James said.

Dart thought about it for a couple of seconds then stepped aside. James took the wheel and let out a calm breath.

"You're sure you know what your doing right" Dart asked.

"I do but get one or two people out here with torch staffs" James said.

"Why" Dart asked.

"It's about to get very dark soon" James said as he looked out ahead.

Dart nodded as he ran below deck. A couple of minutes later he came back up with Renault and Pent. It started to become darker due to the storms and the only light came from the occasional flashes of lighting.

"O.k every one. I only want those who'd be able to keep their footing and keep from being thrown off on deck. Every one else head down and try to keep every thing from being thrown about" James said as some lighting flashed.

Some of the people who were on deck left. All that were left were Hector, Hawkeye, Dorcas, Bartre, Geitz, Dart, Wallace, Oswin, Pent, Renault and him self. James let out a sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes seeing that the area around them had gone pitch black and he spun the wheel. When the lightning flashed they saw that they had narrowly avoided a pillar of stone.

"Where did that come from" Hector asked.

"No time to talk. Light up the staffs" James yelled.

Pent went to the left of the ship and Renault went to the right. They both looked at each other then raised their torch staffs. The orbs on top of the staffs glowed with an orange light. A couple of seconds later the area lit up. It started raining as the ship violently pitch to the left. James positioned his feet so he didn't slide but saw Hector fall on his back. He would of found it funny if they weren't in the storm. He spun the wheel as another pillar of rock came up. The ship turned and avoided it. He spun the wheel putting back on coarse. As they went the wind started blowing harder as more rain fell. The ship pitched back then forward due to the waves. Pent an Renault grabbed the sides of the ship to make sure they didn't get slide off of the ship. James spun the wheel trying to avoid the strong waves and any pillars of rock that came up. He heard a creaking sound and looked to see that one of the sails were starting to come apart. Dart noticed and ran over to the sail and started pulling on the rope closeting it up but due to the winds it was harder to close it. Dorcas and Barte came over and pulled on some other ropes and the sail closed. Some ropes holding some crates in place snapped. Hawkeye, Geitz and Hector ran over to the crates as they slide to the left side of the ship and was almost knocked over. They picked them up and took them back to where they had been tied down. Once the boxes were back Wallace and Oswin tied them back down. James looked to the right and saw a large wave coming down at them. James spun the wheel making the ship turn to the left. The wave crashed into where they were. James smiled as he turn the ship back on coarse. A couple of minutes of more hard waves and possible capsizes they storm started to calm and more the area lit up enough so the staffs weren't needed. James gave over the control of the ship to Geitz as he left to go below deck. As he headed back to his room Guy came up.

"The ship's not going to pitch to the sides any more right" Guy asked.

"Yes. We should land tomorrow so tell the others" James said as he headed to his room.

Guy nodded and left. James let out a sigh. He had his own preparations to do for the next day.

(-SC-)

James was lying down in his bed. He woke up and looked around. He sat up and put on his glasses. He saw Keir sitting in a corner of the room sleeping with her hands resting on her swords. James let out a sigh as he checked his right hand. There were no signs of the gauntlet being there except part of his skin was red and covered in scales. Light scale patterns were starting to appear on his arm showing that the gauntlet was still fusing into him. He picked up his Gauntlets and slipped them on. He stood up as Keir awakened. He slipped his cloak on as Keir stood up and stretched.

"Are your ready master" Keir asked.

James nodded as he went over to a drawer and opened it. He pulled out a long purple cloak with black markings on it. He put it on over his green one and pulled the hood up. The body of his cloak went down to the bottom of his feet and the hood perfectly his face. If any body looked they wouldn't see much and when he walked it wouldn't seem like his feet were moving. Keir opened the door and walked out. Keir went to wake the others as James went up the stairs and to the front of the ship. The wheel had been locked in place since the currents and winds would keep them on coarse. Even though there was a light fog around them James could still make out dainen. He let out a sigh as the others came up onto the deck.

"In a couple of minutes we'll be reaching the main port city zarlen. My brother Owen is marquess for the surrounding area. He'll probably assist us" James said closeting his eyes.

Some talk went through the group as they got them self's ready for the landing. James wondered if he should ask Keir if any thing had changed but decided against it. He was sure he would find out him self but wasn't sure if he'd like it. He opened his eyes as the fog started to clear and saw the ports coming up. James let out a sigh as he waited for what was about to come.

(--)

Big T: That's it for this chapter.

Mathew: You turned leila against me. How could you (grabs him by his shoulders and shakes him.)

Big T: Easily and it was fun (does a manicacle laugh.)

Mathew: Please turn her back. I beg of you (starts crying.)

Big T: O.k. I guess I will.

Mathew: Yay.

Big T: Never mind. I wont. It's your punishment for what you said earlier.

Mathew: No. (crys.)

Lyn: Just turn her back to nomale.

Big T: I'll do it later. Still got some stuff for her to do in the chaps.

Lyn: O.k. I guess that's acceptable.

Canas: Don't forget to review every one. Your reviews is the only thing that keeps this fic going and the continueing torcher of mathew.


	8. Chap8 First oponent A new direction

Tactician from the NorthEast: Thanks

dude: So do I.

Dairokkan: Ya. Good thing Zahk's not like sain. It'd be bad to have two of them around.

Big T: Thanks for the reviews guys. This'll probaply be another long chap.

Mathew: When are you going to return Leila back to normale?

Big T: Never.

Mathew: Why?

Big T: Just see it as this, which would you rather have? A dead girl friend or a liveing one who's out to kill you?

Mathew: ...

Lyn: Thanks for getting him to quite up. His complaining was getting on my nerves.

Big T:No problem.

Mathew: I'm going to get you one of these days.

Big T: Sure. Start it canas.

Canas: If you know the basics of the disclaimer you can just skip this but if you don't here it is. The writer of this fic does not own fire emblem or the characters. they belong to the people who made fire emblem so no suing please. Any other characters belong to the writer except for the Tyrin and Zahk who belong to their rightfull owners.

(--)

The ship came to a stop at a dock that was away from the others but still in the city. The gang plank came down as a knight in orange armor came running up to the ship. James and Keir walked down to the dock as the others checked to make sure they had their things with them." This is the private docks of lord Owen. None are allowed to be here with out his permission" the knight said with his spear ready.James took out a sheet of paper and passed it to him. The knight looked at it and read the information. There was a emblem of a red dragons head, with silver eyes inside of a blue crystal. The knight looked at the paper then at James.

"This document was made over three years ago. There's no way it can still be good" the knight said giving the paper back to James.

"What about this one? It's more recent" Keir said as she took out a paper.

The knight took it and looked at it. He gave it back to Keir and steeped aside.

"Tell no one we're here. If any one asks the ship was brought here as a gift to lord Owen" James said.

The knight nodded as the others came down. Once every one was there they started heading into the city. Eliwood looked around. It seemed pretty basic. There were shops and homes. A tower could be seen so Eliwood figured that was where they would meet James brother. Some people gave them looks but other than that it was a peaceful place.

"Try not to get lost here. On this continent people give of a type of magic energy that others can detect. Since you're not from here problems could be caused and it'd be better for our purpose for being here to be given away" James said.

"Perfectly understandable" Eliwood said.

"Yes but there's one problem" Tyrin said.

"What would that be" Hector asked.

"The pink haired banshee is gone" Tyrin said.

Erk mumbled some thing under his breath as Lucius looked around. James let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"He Lucius. Why don't you take Erk to look for her" James said.

"Why me" Erk asked.

"You've been around her long enough to understand where she might of gone. We'll me up with you back at the tower" James said opening his eyes.

Erk said a slight curse as he walked off with Lucius following.

(-SC-)

Erk and Lucius had gone to the part of they city that seemed to have the most shops. They had figured Serra would want to look at the things being sold or that she got distracted by some thing. They had looked for a couple of minutes but hadn't found any thing. Erk let out a sigh as he shook his head. He figured that they wouldn't find her or that she'd show up eventually so there'd be no point in looking. He turned around and started walking to look some where else when he heard a high pitched squeal. He recognized the sound as Serra's.

"Why didn't you stay with the group" Erk asked as he turned around.

He was surprised when he saw it wasn't Serra. The person had green eyes, waist length blond hair, carried a spear and had silver armor. Erk decided he was on the boat to long and figured he was loosing part of his mind. No one in the world could have the same voice as Serra.

"I'm sorry miss. I had mistaken you for some one else" Erk said.

"Oh it's alright. I've been mistaken for other people because of my voice before" the girl said smiling.

Erk blinked a couple of times. He was sure now that the girl had the same voice as Serra. He found it strange and disturbing. He started wondering if he should talk to James about it.

"Is some thing wrong Lily" a voice asked.

Erk thought it was Serra then figured he should jump to conclusions. If one person here had the same voice as Serra he shouldn't be surprised if another did. He turned to see another girl. She looked like the one he had been talking to except she wore red armor, her hair was braided together and she had a ax instead of a spear.

"Hi Ciera. Nothing wrong. I've just been mistaken for some one else again" Lily said.

"Oh. He's kind of cute" Ciera said giggling.

If Erk wasn't surprised by the voice of these two girls he might of replied to the comment.

"Hey. Did you two find what you were looking for" A voice asked from behind them.

Erk turned around to see another girl that looked the other two except she had shoulder length hair, black armor and a sword. Behind her followed Lucius and Serra. Erk hoped this was the end of the girls who had the same voice as Serra because he wanted to catch up with the others and not lose his sanity by having memories of his job as Serra's body guard.

"Good to see you've found Serra" Erk said.

Lucius just nodded. Erk looked to the three sisters wondering what was going to happen next.

"So Cosete. Who's the handsome monk and the cleric" Lily asked.

"Well when I was looking for weapons I found him. When I asked him if he was seeing any one his girl friend showed up" Cosete said.

"Yup. He's all mine" Serra said hugging Lucius.

"You're lucky. He looks strong and very nice" all three of them said at the same time.

Erk just sighed as he closed his eyes. He wondered if this trip was going to get any weirder.

"Well since we found Serra how about he go to the tower to see lord Owen" Erk said.

"You want to see lord Owen" Ciera asked.

"Yes. We have business with him" Erk said.

"Oh. I guess you were on the ship that landed in the docks" Cosete said.

Erk remembered the soldier there being told not to tell any one then he figured it was Serra. He looked at her and she put on an innocent face. He let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Well if it's possible I think we should catch up with the others" Erk said.

"O.k. We'll take you to lord Owen" cosete said.

They nodded and left to go to the tower.

(-SC-)

James and the others had walked through the gates that led to the tower. The soldiers keeping guard didn't do any thing to stop them or even find out who they were. The guards were confident nothing could appose them. James knew that they'd be sorry for thinking that. They stopped at the main door to the tower and where stopped by two guards.

"What business do you have here" one of the guards asked.

"We have business with lord Owen. It does not concern you" Keir said.

"Just because your one of lord Owens most trusted vassals doesn't mean you can bring any one in" the other guard mumbled.

As Keir was about to reply Erk, Lucius and Serra came back along with three others. James recognized them but wasn't sure where he had seen them from. The three of them started talking to the guards as Erk walked up to James.

"I believe there were some things you should of told me" Erk said trying to keep the tone low.

"Sorry. I just remembered who they were. They were students at the school. I thought I killed them" James said shaking his head.

"You were never fond of Serra. Guess we know why" Erk said smiling.

James just nodded as he turned his attention to the guards and the three girls and the guards.

"What do you mean you wont let them through" Lily asked.

"Just like I said to Keir. Just because you're a trusted vassal to lord Owen doesn't mean you can bring who ever you want in. Any ways. I'm a higher ranking soldier than you" the guard said smiling.

"Then how come your stuck with guard duty? Wouldn't that be given to us lower ranks" Cosset asked smiling.

The guard lost his smile and mumbled some thing as the other one laughed. The guard looked at the other one and he quickly stopped.

"Excuse me but what seems to be the problem here" a voice asked from behind them.

James looked back and saw general Cougar coming up behind them. The three girls and the guards saluted as he stop in front of them.

"We're trying to get these people in to see lord Owen sir but these guards wont let us through" Ciera said.

"You three know the rules and so do you Keir" Cougar said as he left.

James ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder once James was sure the guards and the three girls wouldn't hear them talk. Cougar looked at the gauntlets James wore then at him.

"Where did you get those" Cougar asked resting his hand on his sword.

"It's me, James. I need to see my brother. Quickly" James said taking his hand off of Cougars shoulder.

"Most of us thought you were dead. I was surprised to see Keir alive" Cougar said.

"I've supposed to of been dead allot of times but I'm still alive for who knows what reason" James said with some anger in his voice.

"O.k but what do you need to see you're brother for" Cougar asked.

"Some thing's about to happen soon and it'll be far worse than what I've done and I know you've seen what I've done" James said.

Cougar nodded and walked back over to the others with James following behind him. He stopped at the two guards and looked at them.

"Let them through" Cougar said.

"But sir. What about the rules" One of them asked.

"That's an order. It's part of the rules to do as your superior tell you to. Got that" Cougar said as he glared at them.

The guards nodded and quickly opened the doors. Once they were opened Cougar walked in with the others following and James in the back. Cosete and her sisters fell back to talk to him.

"How'd you get the general to do that" Ciera asked.

James didn't say any thing. He figured that if he spoke they might recognize him.

"You o.k" Lily asked.

James didn't say any thing and just walked.

"If he doesn't want to talk just let him" Coset said as she walked up ahead.

He sisters looked at each other and shook their shoulders and ran to catch up with there sister. James let out a sigh and shook his head. He felt that before this was over he'd be found out and allot of people he knew would be out to kill him.

(-SC-)

James and the others stopped at two large doors with gold markings on it. Cosete and her sisters were about to open the doors but Cougar stopped them.

"We should let them have their privacy. I'm sure what ever reason they came will be revealed to us at a later date" Cougar said.

"But general. I think we should have some part in this. Don't you" Cosete asked.

"Yes, but trust me on this. We will find out when the time arises" Cougar said looking at the three of them.

The sisters looked at each other as Cougar left. They let out a sigh then ran to catch up with him. James shook his head as he opened the doors and walked in with the others following. Once every on was in James closed and locked the door. The room was finely decorated with paintings and maps on the stone walls. Torches on the columns were lit and lit a ocean blue carpet that lead to the throne which was set in front of windows. Above the throne was a window that had crystals and mirrors around the rim along with flags hanging from the roof. The crystals gave off different colors on the floor around the throne. Each one of the flags had different markings, patterns and symbols except for the ones above the throne. The borders of the flags were silver and had the same markings and patterns except for the symbols. Eliwood noticed that one of the flags had the same symbol as the papers James and Keir had at the dock. He figured that the symbols on the flags above the throne were created by the ruling lord of the area and the others flags were from the other lords.

"Where's your brother" Tyrin asked.

"Who are you looking for" A voice asked from behind them.

They turned to see a man with white hair, blue eyes, sandals and a sky blue robe. He carried a staff that had a white crystal and the bottom with decorated angel wings at the base of where a orb wound of been. James smiled once he saw them.

"Hi Owen. It's been awhile" James said pulling his hood down.

Owen smiled and ran up to him. He looked James over then gave him a hug.

"It's been a while brother. It's good to see you well" Owen said letting go of James.

"Well met" James said.

Owen gave him a puzzled look.

"Ignore that. A habit I picked up" James said.

"Is Keir here with you" Owen asked.

"I am here lord Owen" Keir said stepping forward.

Owen let out a sigh.

"I keep telling people not to call me lord but they still do but I'll dismiss it since you brought my brother back" Owen said smiling.

Keir just nodded. Owen turned his attention to the others and looked at them.

"I am lord Owen of forlen and I welcome you to the capital city sarken. I assume you are friends of my brother" Owen asked.

"Yes but if you don't mind me asking, how did you get in here" Eliwood asked.

"I have hidden passages in the tower. It helps me get through the place quickly and hide when I need to" Owen said smiling.

"What would you need to hide for" Lyn asked.

"Um...I have my reasons" Owen said scratching the back of his head.

Lyn just nodded deciding not to push it any further.

"So why don't you tell me what you've been up to these past years since you left and your reason for coming" Owen said as he walked up to the throne and sat down.

(-SC-)

"Well it seems you've lived an interesting life but the appearance of our...relative does surprise me. No one's seen her here since you left" Owen said.

James just nodded. When he had told her that they had seen Lana, Owen wasn't to happy about it. Neither of them liked having to admit they were related to her but they knew they would have to. Owen shook his head as he closed his eyes and thought.

"Well from what you tell me about what's happening in elibe it seems close to what's happening here. Villages are being attacked and the people wiped out but it's at random. Since it's at other villages that aren't under my rule I can't do any thing to help the people even though I want to" Owen said letting out a sigh.

"So is there any thing you can tell us about Roan" Hector asked.

"Sorry but I don't know any thing. There are rumors of gravies that belong to warriors being dug up and the bodies removed but I assumed they were stories. If this Roan is doing it to form an army I'll help in any way I can" Owen said opening his eyes.

"Thank you. We'll try to stop this as soon as possible" Eliwood said.

Owen just nodded as he stood up.

"I assume your wyverns, pegasus and horses are still on your ship? If so you can bring them here and keep them at the stables. I'll also get you the supplies you need. You can stay here and rest till you're ready to leave. Other than that I don't think I can be of much help" Owen said as he walked to the doors and unlocked them. He opened the doors and was surprised to see Cosete and her sisters fall in. James quickly pulled his hood back up before they looked up.

"Did you three hear any thing" Owen said as he bent down and helped Cosete up.

She blushed and shook her head. She looked to her sisters and helped them up.

"The doors are to thick to hear any thing. No good for listening in on people" Lily said.

Ciera smacked her on the back of her head.

"What was that for" Lily asked rubbing the back of her head.

"You shouldn't of said that" Ciera said crossing her arms.

Owen let out a sigh and looked at them.

"O.k. I need you three to get some things done. First is to tell the guards to let our guests come and go as they please, second is that get some stables for there, pegasus, wyverns and horses set up and last is to get some rooms" Owen said.

The three girls nodded and ran off. Owen let out a sigh and shook his head.

"It must be interesting haven't those three around" Hector said.

"You don't know the half of it" Owen said as he left.

"I could probably guess" Hector thought as he looked at Serra, Mathew, Oswin and Katherine.

He shook his head dismissing the thoughts and left to look around.

(-SC-)

Owen walked through the halls. Some of the knights and servants greeted him or asked about the guests there and he answered in ways he hoped wouldn't cause any problems. When he came to the doors of his study he walked in and smiled. Normally being in his study helped him calm down. As he walked he saw Canas and Renault reading books.

"Sorry about coming in here with out asking lord Owen" Renault said.

"It's all right and just call me Owen. When people call me lord it sounds to formal. I'm not even from the previous lords family" Owen said as he sat down.

Renault nodded as he sat down and looked through a book.

"Checking up on dainen" Owen asked as he looked at the books they were reading.

"Yes. I believe it would be best for us to learn as much as we can about your home" Canas said nodding.

"Well is there any thing I can help you with" Owen asked.

"Yes. You had said your weren't part of the previous lords family. If not how did you become the current lord" Renault asked.

"Well here there's a system probably like yours back in elibe but with some difference. There are three types of lords. Arc lord, lord and minor lord. Minor lords rule over small areas and answer to normal lords who rule over all of those area's. There is only one arc lord who rules the whole continent. If a lord is killed a family member or a minor lord will take over but there is two exceptions to that rule" Owen said.

"What would those exceptions be" Renault asked.

"I assume you've heard of the school that was here for training knights and possible lords" Owen asked.

Renault and Canas nodded.

"Well if a student finishes the courses and comes out the top of there class they can become a replacement for a dead lord or minor lord. The other exception is that the is if the lord chooses for some one to take there place in there death. I didn't take the classes and was good friends with the lord before me. I was like a son to him and he wrote in his will that I should take over in the case of his death" Owen said closing his eyes smiling.

"I assume those flags above the throne are from the other lords" Canas asked.

"Yes. Each lord for this area creates their own emblem. When I die the next lord with make their own emblem and replace mine" Owen said.

Canas just nodded.

"I have one last question. The swords Keir has and the gauntlets James have seem to resonate an energy that matches each other. When I first saw you the staff you have gives off the same energy but not as strong. Where is it that they're from" Renault asked.

"Well it goes with the first arc lord. The only way to become an arc lord is to kill the current one" Owen said.

"So what is the story about the first arc lord" Canas asked.

"It was over 500 years ago. Darkness was every where and no one cared for the well being of others. Mothers would even sacrifice there children just to survive. One day a prophet by the name of Judai appeared out of no where. He foretold that a storm would start up and the land would shake killing millions. Only those who could show compassion for their fellow man and those who could change would survive. Many saw him as a fool but there were few who followed his words. One day what was prophesized happened and millions were killed. Those who had followed Judai survived and repairs were started to rebuild what was lost. The few people who had not followed Judai that survived were immediately put to work. A school was started to train those who could help rule over the lands. It was decided he would rule the continent and lead the people. A grand tower was erected for him but the tower disappeared. People knew that the arc lord Judai was still around because he showed up every so often to help the people. One day he prophesized that large beasts would appear in the skies and cause destruction" Owen said.

"Those were dragons weren't they" Renault asked.

"Yes. He fought against them and defeated man of them but every time a dragon died many people did to. He had a suit of armor and weapons that were connected to his soul and gave him great strength. They're known as the ancient relics. The helmet of clairvoyance, gauntlets of strength, armor of the occult, staff of serenity, swords of soul and the cross belt of divinity. Those dragons that were defeated but were not willing to die were turned into gauntlets by Judai and scattered over the continent. People here resent dragons because of what happened" Owen said.

"Well I assume that Keir has the swords, James has the gauntlets and you have the staff" Renault asked.

"Yes but the staff isn't whole. It's only a focus for the orb that goes with it" Owen said.

"Where are the rest of them and how did and the others get a hold of them" Canas asked.

"The orb is hidden since it has a great amount of power. As for the armor and the helmet I have no clue. Keir got the swords by going into a temple that was rigged with traps. The previous lord had wanted to become the next arc lord. If some one has all the ancient artifacts they don't have to kill the present arc lord. He gathered the gauntlets and staff but died before he could get the rest. I gave the gauntlets to James for safe keeping" Owen said opening his eyes.

"So where's the belt" Renault asked.

"My father gave it to my mother as a gift. You probably know they died on the day James left. When they were found the belt was gone and they were dead" Owen said looking down.

Canas and Renault nodded deciding that they shouldn't ask about how his and James parents died. Owen got up and started to leave.

"There's a festival on the city boarders starting in awhile. I wouldn't mind if any of you came" Owen said before he left.

(-SC-)

Roan walked into a room with Leila following behind him. As he walked torches hanging from the ceiling lit up giving off a green light but only bright enough to give the out line of people and other things hiding in the shadows. Roan sat down on a thrown and Leila stood next to him as people gathered in the shadows.

"Every one is gathering and our little show is about to begin. Who would like to get things started" Roan asked smiling.

"I'd like to go. It's been awhile since I last saw James" a female voice said from the shadows.

"If you can get the sacean brat alone I'll kill her. She's the only one I'm after" another voice said.

"I'll go. With kishuna out of the way I'll be able to get revenge for what happened back on valor" another said.

"No send us. We'll do away with them quickly" a voice said.

"Right brother. It will be easily done. It'll be easier to fight here than in the dessert" a voice said close by the one that spoke before it.

"Just let any one of these fools go. It'll just mean our enemy will be weaker after they kill them" a cold voice said.

"You should speak for your self. I'm far more powerful than you. I was a member of the bla-" a voice started saying but they were cut off.

"You want vengeance don't you" Roan ask laughing a bit.

"Of coarse. I'll have vengeance for what happened back in bern" the voice said.

"Then you may go but try not to be killed. It was to much trouble bringing you back from the dead" Roan said.

"Thank you. I'll cut them to ribbons and spill their blood" the voice said before they left.

The other people in the shadows left and some of the torches went out.

"Are you sure it was a wise idea to send him master" Leila asked.

"Yes. I know he'll only kill them for vengeance and for the sake of seeing blood spill" Roan said.

He knew that if James and his friends saw some old enemies it'd probably throw them off in the fights. How he should plan his strategy would be decided in the up coming fight. Roan smiled knowing he was going to enjoy every moment of the fights ahead.

(-SC-)

James walked into the place where the festival was being held. There were shops open along with some games. There even was a ring set up for the people who wanted to fight each other He looked around and saw the other members of the army there. He saw Bartre resulting with some one in the ring, Dorcas looking at paintings, Serra along with Cosete and her sisters looking at jewelry, Hector and Oswin at what would look like a weight lifting contest and Wil and Rebbeca firing arrows at target boards with a bunch of other archers. By the way they were firing their arrows he figured it was a contest to see who could shoot more arrows in a set amount of time. He also saw Legault and Mathew in the crowd but didn't want to think about what they were probably doing. As he walked he noticed that his brother was there along with Cougar. It didn't look Owen was having a good time since there were four knights following him around not including Cougar.

"He never liked being followed around" James said shaking his head.

He let out a sigh as he adjusted his hood to make sure it was properly covering his face. He want into the crowds and looked through the booths. Most of them were selling things that he wouldn't be interested in. As he walked he saw a store selling sculptures and paintings. He saw a painting of a room that was covered in blood and had bodies littering the floor. There was a man stabbing his sword into a woman. The woman showed sorrow while the man showed a face of blood lust.

"What's with this painting" James asked but he was able to guess.

"It's a pretty well known painting of the massacre that happened a couple of years ago" the booth owner said.

"Why would some one paint it" James asked.

"There are different stories of why it happened and how it happened. Some say the guy killed out of anger and some say he was possessed but no one will know for sure" the man said.

James nodded and started walking.

"I might as well of been possessed" James said under his breath.

James shook his head dismissing the thoughts. If he tried thinking about what happened he might lose him self. He didn't know how far the gauntlet had absorbed into him so he wasn't sure how he should act. He looked around and saw Keir walking through the crowd. She was probably looking for any thing that would be a threat. James let out a sigh. Since she changed she was more emotionless. He wondered if he should of just let her stay dead.

"What's done is done. Nothing I can do about it now" James said as he turned to leave.

As he started back to the city a explosion was heard. He looked up to see a pillar of smoke rising from the direction of the harbor. Couple of minutes later a knight came running up and stopped in front of Owen and Cougar and saluted.

"Lord Owen, general Cougar. The one of the ships at the docks explode did" the knight said.

"Which ship was it" Cougar asked.

"The ship that was docked at the lords private piers exploded" the knight said.

"Send half of the knights to look into it and check on the people" Cougar said.

The knight nodded and left along with a couple of knights that were at the festival.

"Guess you wont be going back on the ship you arrived on" Owen said looking at James.

James nodded as the last of the knight that were ordered to leave left. As James started walking again he got a strange feeling and looked around. Sword master, cavaliers, shaman, warriors and berserkers were appearing out of no where. Along with them objects landed around the festival grounds. James cursed under his breath once he figured out that they were light runes. The runes glowed and barriers were formed around them. Some of the people managed to leave but those that didn't were trapped inside. Kier and the other members of the army who had come gathered together and drew their weapons. James looked to see who was there. He saw Lyn, Wil, Rebbeca, Zahk, Tyrin Bartre, Nino, Jaffar, Mathew, Legault, Harken and Isadora.

"Have any plans ready for this one" Wil asked preparing to fire an arrow at a close by warrior.

"No. Not really" James said looking around.

"What do you mean no" Mathew asked.

"I wasn't expecting a battle so soon. Normally when there is a battle I get a birds eye view of where the enemy is" James said.

"Then go with the basic plan" Harken asked.

"And that would be what" Zahk asked looking at them.

"Kill as many enemies as you can, don't get killed your self and keep civilians safe" Isadora said.

"Seems pretty strait forward to me" Zahk said as he took an arrow from his quiver and got ready to shoot it at an cavalier.

"O.k. I have a plan figured out. Harken and Isadora, I want you two to go and find Cougar. Tell him it'd probably be best to get the people together and keep them safe. For Mathew and Legault I want you two to go and get any thing use full from the enemy soldiers like items or messages. It'll help to know how they ended up here or who they're following orders from. While your at it try to keep as many of them as you can distracted. Every one else is to defeat as many as you can" James said.

They nodded and left to do the tasks given to them. Once they were gone James looked around. He figured it'd be best for him to find out who was leading the group of enemies they were facing. He started running towards where most of the fighting had reached yet. As he ran he saw dead bodies lying on the ground. He shook his head trying to get rid of the urge to join in on the fights. Even though he didn't have his sword with him he could probably fight with out it or get a weapon from one of the dead bodies. He figured soon enough he wouldn't have a choice about joining fights and that it would be a requirement for him to or he'd do it any way. He heard a scream and started running in the direction it came from. He found the source of the scream and saw a mother and daughter running from a sword master. He didn't see any of the others around or any of Owens knights and figured by the time any of them showed up the sword master would get to mother and daughter first. He got a good footing then charged forward. The sword master saw him and tried to dodge but James still managed to knock him down. When the sword master got up he swung his sword at James. He ducked and punched the sword master hard. The sword master stumbled back and fell from the force of the punch. James was about to smile but three more sword masters came as the other got back up. He was about to run when four arrows flew past him and struck the sword masters knocking them down. James turned around and saw Owen with a brave bow. Owen smiled and fired another set of four as the sword masters got back up. The arrows struck the sword masters in the heart and they fell back down.

"Thank you for the help" the mother said walking up to them.

"No problem. Go to where the fighting ring was set up. There's a group of knight there to protect you and the others" Owen said.

The mother nodded and ran off with her daughter following. James watched them go and turned to his brother.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your skill with a bow" James said.

"Ya. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to use weapons unless I was in grave danger" Owen said shaking his head.

"If that's the case I wonder what the knights think this is" James said as he started walking.

"Who knows but speaking of them I need you to train them" Owen said following.

"Why" James asked.

"The group of people you're with seem better trained and more skilled than my knights. If the city is attacked I don't know if it can be defended that well" Owen said.

"We'll talk about this after we find out who's leading this attack and get out of here" James said.

Owen nodded and they left to look for any one else who needed help.

(-SC-)

Nino cast a thunder spell striking a shaman down. She had been practicing with Canas so she fealty she could handle a fight with a dark spell caster. She turned as a shaman was about to cast fenrir. She didn't have enough time to cast thunder since the shaman was almost finished. She braced her self for the attack but it didn't happen. She looked to see that Jaffar had struck the shaman in the back with his killer edges.

"Thanks Jaffar" Nino said smiling at him.

Jaffar didn't say any thing and ran off to fight a cavalier. She turned and started attacking a warrior. The warrior dodged her attacks and threw a hand ax at her. Nino ducked as the ax flew over her head. As she quickly got back up she saw the warrior pull out a silver bow and prepare an arrow to fire at her. Before the warrior could send the arrow at her a spear came and struck him in the side. She looked to her right to see Cougar ride up. He took the spear out of the warrior and looked at Nino.

"You're with James group are you not" Cougar asked.

"Yup. Thanks for the help" Nino said smiling.

"I am just doing my duty. Have you seen lord Owen" Cougar asked.

"I think I saw him running around with a bow looking for James" Nino said thinking about the last time she saw Owen.

"He knows he's not supposed to be fighting. He knows a knights duty is to fight for their lord" Owen said riding off to find Owen.

"He kind of acts like Marcus when it comes to Eliwood" Nino thought smiling.

As she turned around two lightning bolts came down at Nino. Nino tried to dodge but trip and fell. As the bolts came down at her some ran up, picked her up and dodge the bolts. She looked and saw It was Jaffar who picked her up. She blessed a bit at this then remembered the situation.

"Get the others" Jaffar said as he put her down.

"Why? Do you know who it is that attacked" Nino asked.

Jaffar didn't say any thing as he drew his killer edges. Nino decided it'd be best to go so she wouldn't distract him and that it'd be best to do as he said. She turned and started running as a figure in a black cloak appeared to fight Jaffar.

(-SC-)

Tyrin looked around. He fealty a presence that he hadn't fealty for a couple of years. He looked around but didn't see any one. He decided he'd find out later as he struck down a cavalier with his sword. He looked around to check on what was going on. Zahk was helping Lyn fight a group of sword masters who were hunting down some of the people at the festival. As for him self he was fighting any one that tried to get past him to help the sword masters. When the reinforcements for the sword master stopped he started casting flux. Eventually the sword masters either died or retreated. Lyn dropped down to one knee and started catching her breath.

"Are you alright Lyn" Tyrin asked.

"I'm fine Tyrin. Just a bit worn out" Lyn said.

"Get some rest. We'll be able to guard you" Zahk said smiling.

"Thanks but we have work to do" Lyn said standing up.

"Where do you think all these enemy troops are coming from" Zahk asked looking around.

"I don't know but this type of battle seems familiar" Lyn said as she started walking.

"What do you mean" Zahk asked following.

"Being trapped in place while a constant stream of enemies come to attack you" Tyrin said as he looked around checking for enemies then following.

"Ya. Me and the others faced some thing like this before. Only difference is the soldiers, light runes and the fact there are people who shouldn't be involved in this on the battle field" Lyn said.

"No one's supposed to be involved when it comes to battle. When one looks for blood shed they'll get it but it might be their own" Tyrin said.

"That's kind of a downer" Zahk said.

"It's the truth" Tyrin said.

Zahk was about to make a comment when Mathew and Legault ran up to them.

"We're needed at the other side of the festival" Mathew said.

"Why? What's going on" Lyn asked.

"Not sure. Jaffar told Nino to get every one together" Legault said.

"Maybe who ever is leading this has arrived" Lyn said as she started running with the others following.

(-SC-)

James and Owen meet up with the others as they ran. Nino had told them that Jaffar was probably fighting some one. He figured it was important since he normally wouldn't send Nino away unless he thought she would be hurt during the fight. James quickly turned a corner with the others following behind them. They stopped when they came to the place where Jaffar was fighting. Who ever Jaffar was fighting they had him on the defensive. Jaffar had to keep dodging their attacks but at the same time dodge lightning bolts from their light brands. Jaffar jumped back as the person tried a cross cut with their swords. The person attacking Jaffar stopped and looked at James and the others.

"So the little brat came back and brought along the others. I'm surprised to see the hurricane and Tyrin in your group" the figure said.

Tyrin and Legault looked at each other then back at the figure.

"For you to call me the hurricane must mean you're a former member of the black fang" Legault said.

"Once I kill you and your friends for the defeat I received I'll finish every one else here" the figure said.

"Who are you" Harken asked.

"You should be able to figure it out. You were the one sent to kill me when you joined Eliwoods group back in Bern when I was guarding the fire emblem" the figure said.

They thought for a couple of seconds then remembered.

"So why are you alive Jerme" Tyrin asked.

"I was bored so I decided to come back from hell. I'll get my revenge and prove I should of been one of the four fangs" Jerme said pulling down his hood.

"Not much of a chance of that happening. Seems like most of your troops have been beaten" Isadora said.

"That's the thing about using the dead as soldiers. You can bring them back even if they're defeated" Jerme said smiling.

A group of cavaliers and sword masters appeared. Harken and the other readied their weapons.

"There'll be a reward if I bring in James dead or alive but I'll go with dead" Jerme said smiling.

The cavaliers and sword masters charged at them. Zahk fired a couple of arrows and Nino cast elf fire hitting some of the sword masters. Those who weren't hit either dodged or blocked the arrows with their swords. The others ran forward as James went for some where that would be safe. He figured that Roan had sent Jerme. As James ran Jerme chased after him. James turned a corner but stopped when he saw it was a dead end.

"Should of figured that'd be there" James said turning around.

He cursed under his breath when he saw Jerme walking towards him. Jerme threw a slim sword that stuck into the ground in front of James.

"Pick it up. I hear that your good with a sword" Jerme said smiling.

James eye started twitching. Part of him wanted to fight Jerme but if he did he might go after the others.

"Sorry but I'm a strategist. Not a fighter. Swords aren't my thing" James said shaking.

"I've heard that you're not to far from me when you fight" Jerme said.

"Trust me. If I did fight I wouldn't be any thing like you" James said.

"That's a lie. One who's lead an army as well as you must have some battle experience. I've heard of what you've done. I've seen examples to. You can not saw you are not like me. We both love the sight of our enemies blood spilling with the cause being our swords" Jerme said smiling.

James eyes flashed red and he pulled the slim sword out of the ground. He got a good grip on it and got ready to fight Jerme.

"If any thing I'm worse than you Jerme. The sight of death and the sight of blood on my blade is what I live for. If some one was to compare me to some thing it'd be a blood hungry beast who's never satisfied" James said smiling.

"You're the type of enemy that I like to fight. One I know that is not unlike my self when it come to death" Jerme said as he charged at James.

James jumped to the left and dodged Jermes sword thrust. When Jerme stopped he quickly swung his light brands. James dodged the first one and blocked the second one with his sword. Jerme cast lightning causing James to jump back. James brought the slim sword up to a defensive stance as Jerme charged at him again. As Jerme ran he started casting lightning again. James figured that the lightning bolts would comes down at his sides forcing him to either move back or stay in place. James figured it'd be best to stand his ground. As he figured the two lighting bolts came down as Jerme thrust one of his sword at James. James swung his sword up from below Jermes with enough force to make it go up. Jerme quickly did a stab with his other sword as James kicked him back. Even though James had kept Jerme from landing a direct hit Jerme had managed to get a good enough stab into his chest to make James drop to one knee. Jerme got up and charged at James. James figured if he could time it right he could get behind Jerme and strike him. Jerme swung both swords down at James. James ducked down and pushed off and slid under one of the swords. James quickly turned around and stood up. Jerme was about to turn around but James stabbed him in the back so the sword went through his heart.

"Damn. Doesn't seem...like I'll get my revenge any time soon" Jerme said as he dropped.

James shook his head as his gain control of him self. He figured that Jerme talking about fighting and seeing blood had set him off a bit. James let out a sigh and looked around. He saw that the light runes were wearing off and figured that the others were finishing up. He checked the wound he had and saw that he should be able to meet up with the others then get it healed. He wondered what else would happen as he left to meet up with the others.

(-SC-)

Roan was sitting on his throne reading a book. One of the torches brightened then burned out. He didn't show any sign of noticing or caring and continued reading. Couple of minutes later Leila walked in and stopped in front of the throne.

"Master Roan. I have news of what happened to Jerme" Leila said.

Roan didn't respond so Leila continued.

"He went to sarken with two unites of soldiers. He split the his forces and sent some soldiers to destroy James ship and had the rest attack a festival that was going on. Even though there were few of James group and Owens knights he failed in his mission which resulted in his death" Leila said.

"I already know this Leila. If there are any soldiers left from the solders Jerme took have the energy of the wounded given to the ones still here and do the same to the ones that aren't. They probably ran during the battle" Roan said turning a page in the book.

Leila nodded and left closing the doors behind her.

(-SC-)

James walked to the throne room of his brothers tower and closed the doors behind him. He looked around to make sure there was no one around then went to the back of the room. He stopped in front of a paintings of some mountains and looked around again. When he was sure no one else was there be pulled the side of the painting and stepped into the passage way that was hidden behind it. He closed the opening and walked up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he was in a large round room. At the top of the ceiling there were open windows. At the sides of the walls where openings that held bird nests inside. On the floor there were desks and at the center of the room was a scale model of the continent. It showed the river, mountains, islands and other land formations on the continent. He looked around and saw Owen writing some thing down on a small peace of paper. Next to him was a hawk on a bird stand. When he finished he tied the paper to the hawks leg and it flew off out of the window.

"Another message going out to a spy" James asked.

"Ya. Got some information from one of them" Owen said as he went to the model of the continent

For as long as James could remember the marques forlen had a spy net work scattered over the continent. Few people knew about the spies so it was easy for the lord of forlen to get information.

"What was the information about" James asked.

"It was a message about marques Gina. One of my spies says she seems to be gathering a small army but it's not known if it's true. I'm sending in a couple of people to check in on it." Owen said.

On the model were markers of different colors. Some represented villages, mountains, ports and cities while others represented bandits, soldiers, spies or the current location of other marques. Since it would take awhile for the messages to get to Owen the markers were only used to give a relative location to what the markers represent. Owen moved some silver markers around and checked to see if they were in the right place. If James remembered correctly the silver markers represented the spies working for Owen.

"So what are the people doing about what happened earlier" James asked.

"They're asking questions and my knights are going on patrol" Owen said.

James just closed his eyes and nodded.

"Any idea on where your going now" Owen asked.

"Not really" James said opening his eyes.

"Why don't you go see Gwen in the saurn mountain range" Owen asked.

"You mean the ice sheer" James asked.

"Ya. Her husband is marques of the area and I'm friends with him. I'm sure they'll be able to help" Owen said.

"O.k. I'll talk to the other about it" James said.

"I'll send a message out to them. Sorry I can't do any more to help. With what happened I'm needed here and can't spare any soldiers" Owen said.

"It's o.k Owen. I'm sure you'll be able to help later" James said.

Owen nodded as James started to leave.

"Oh ya. Be sure to dress warmly. You know those mountains normally have blizzards" Owen said.

James nodded as he left. He did have some training in winter survival but wasn't sure about the others so he figured it'd be best to talk to Florina, Farina and Fiora about what they would need. Knowing Farina she'd have a field day with the thought of shopping. He wondered if it was a good thing that his brother was letting them get any thing they needed.

(--)

Lyn: So why are we fighting people we've already faught before.

Big T: I needed some enemies and i'm going to find a way to do head games some how.

Canas: Why would you want to play head games with us?

Big T: I wont play any with you or lyn. I just will with the others.

Lyn: You mean like what you're doing with leila and mathew?

Mathew: Which is cruel.

Big T: Oh come on mathew. You're the easest to mess with. I could try hector by useing his brother but I respect him to much.

Mathew: And you respect me less?

Big T: Yup.

Mathew: Why?

Big T: I dunno.

Mathew: Thought so.

Big T: I have some FF8, pokemon, yugioh, zoids, trigun, card captors, tenchi andragnarok online fics. Ifany one thinks I should post them I will.

Canas: Don't forget toread and review.


	9. Chap 9 Past revieled

dude: I'll try but I can't make any promises.

Dairokkan: I guess they are.

Big T: Thanks to every one who reviewed. There are some things that I was supposed to put up in different chapters but didn't. In the fight with karel, james was supposed to fight vaida to and in the scene where zephiel and the others are dancing with the pirate it was supposed to be that they were playing jump rope with two pirates instead of dancing. Don't know why I didn't put that in even though it would of been funny. I also have supports, endings and death qoutes made. Just shows how much of a dork I am. If any one wants to see those later tell me and i'll put them near the end or after. Oh ya. Sorry if any thing is spelled wrong. My comp's acting up.

Lyn: Can I talk to you tyler?

Big T: What about?

Lyn: Lately i've been hearing alot of scratching sounds during the night.

Canas: So have I. It kinda gets annoying when i'm trying to study.

Big T: I'll look into it.

Mathew: No need to. I think i've found the problem.

Lyn: You did?

Mathew: Ya. It bit me in the ass. (holds up a minirature form of serra by it's tail. It has demon horns and wings.)

Canas: What's that.

Lyn: I have no clue.

Big T: Probaply what was in serra's under wear drawer. I said Iwanted my note book back and I said I wasn't sticking my hand in there (takes the thing and puts it in a samll cage.).

Mathew: I guess that's what lives in there.

Big T: Well till we figure out what this thing is let's start the fic. Oh ya it's going to be another long one. Hit it canas.

Canas: The writer does not own fire emblem and any origanle characters in this fic belong to their origanale creators so please no sueing.

(--)

It was dawn and the sun was coming up. The remains from the ship had been gathered and any thing that could be of use was loaded into Merlinius cart along with the snow equipment that Florina, Fior and Farina had bought the day before. They were preparing to leave early so none of the people in the city would suspect them of having any thing to do with the ship blowing up or the attack at the festival. James had figured that some villagers would talk about them being around so he figured it'd be best if they left as soon as possible. He told the people in the army to get a good nights rest and be ready to leave early. As James looked around and saw that some of the people in his little army didn't listen. Wallace and Zahk were both yawning and Guy seemed to be tired. James figured that Wallace and Zahk were trying to beat each other in a competition again and Guy was fighting the knight trying to improve his sword skills. James sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't find any trouble along the way. James started walking towards Meringue's cart as Owen came up to them with some soldiers who carried some boxes.

"Think you're ready to go" Owen asked.

"Ya. We basically have all of the supplies we need" James said.

"O.k. I have some ballistae's for you to take with you. They can be taken apart if needed" Owen said.

"Thanks. They'll help us" James said nodding.

Owen gave him a hug then walked over to Zehpiel who was checking on his sword.

"You're prince Zehpeil right" Owen asked.

"Yes. Good mourning Lord Owen" Zephiel said putting his sword away.

"I've heard you've been trained in falconry. Is that correct" Owen asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask" Zephiel said putting his sword away.

Owen looked over to a knight who ran over. The knight put down two cages. One was covered in a black cloth and the other had a moon face owl in it.

"These are a hawk and an owl that i've trained my self. You can use them to send messages back and forth with me if needed" Owen said.

"Thank you Owen. I'll take good care of them" Zephiel said bending down to look at the cages.

The owl looked at Zephiel then up to Geitz and Isadora as they walked by holding boxes. Geitz noticed the bird was looking at him so he stepped to the left. The owl turned it's head and followed him.

"What's with the bird" Geitz asked.

"Maybe it wants to turn your head into a nest like Wilson did" Isadora said smiling.

"I'm not letting another bird use my head as a nest" Geitz said looking at her.

"Oh come one you miss him don't you" Isadora said looking at him.

"Of coarse not. Why would I" Geitz asked.

"Miss who" Dart asked walking up to them.

"When we were fighting Fergal a bird had made a nest out of Geitz hair and we named him Wilson but he left one day and I think Geitz misses him" Isadora said smiling a bit.

"I don't miss him. He had knew where he was supposed to go and left" Geitz said walking away.

"I would of loved to see that" Dart said laughing.

"Who knows. Another bird might use his head for a nest again" Isadora said letting out a small laugh as she walked off.

(SC)

James and the others and set off once there was enough light for them to see. The knights patrolling the area let them through with out question or any other type of troubles. From what they could see the enemy had attacked only the festival and their ship. It didn't seem like any of them would be waiting for them in the forest. They started along a path that left the city. When the time came that the path would end Keir and James would start leading them.

"We're heading towards the border of my brothers territory. We'll be heading into an area with no marquess" James said.

"Any thing we should know about" Eliwood asked.

"There are some villages their with a small amount of soldiers. The landscape is mostly hilly plain land with some small forests. Outside the villages are some bandits and thieves so keep an eye on your valuables" James said with a bit of a smirk on.

"How will we know when we're there" Lyn asked looking around.

"There's an abandoned fort marking the borders. We should reach it before nightfall" James said.

Lyn nodded as they continued walking. James closed his eyes as he slowed down a bit. His head was hurting and his eyes had become sensitive to the light. He figured he didn't get enough sleep or that the fight the day before had taken more out of him. Keir looked over at him and walked over.

"What's wrong master" Keir asked.

"Not feeling well" James said opening his eyes and looking down at the ground.

"Why not go and rest" Keir asked.

"I think it'd be a bad sign if I did" James said looking at her.

Keir just gave him a blank look. He remembered that she didn't understand things such as pride or any other emotional things. James let out a sigh. The original Keir would probably want him to get some rest. He figured the other people in the army would want him to get some rest also. Every one probably thought it'd be hard on him since he was slowly loosing control of him self and that the one they were fighting was apart of him. James shook his head and got rid of the thoughts. He walked over to Meringue's wagon and bulled him self up and laid down. He pulled his hood over his face and started to go to sleep.

(SC)

The wagon jerked to the left wakening James up. He rubbed his temples as he got his bearings back. He felt like he had a hang over as he slowly opened his eyes. When he looked around every thing was a bit blurry. He took them off and looked out of the wagon. His sight was better than it normally was and he could see farther than before. He rubbed his eyes and put his classes back on as he forgot about the hang over feeling. When he looked out of the wagon his vision was blurred a bit again. He took the glasses off again as he looked around the wagon. He opened a crate and took out a steel sword. He looked at the reflection of his eyes in the sword and was surprised. His eyes had change color. They were a red color darker than Ninians or Niles. He looked down at his glasses then at his reflection in the sword.

"I guess I'll stop needing to wear these or get new lens" James said.

He put away the glasses in a pocket as he pulls on his hood. He puts the sword back into the crate then jumped off of the wagon. He looked around as he started walking. The sun was almost ready to set and they had left the path. He looked ahead and saw Eliwood, Hector and Lyn up ahead with Keir leading them. He started to run but stopped when they came to a small clearing in the forest. There was a stone fort with a fence around it. There were some cracks in the walls but other than that it could still be used. James let out a sigh figuring he'd talk to them later.

"We should be able to stay here for the night" Keir said.

Eliwood nodded as they opened two large wooden doors and walked in. The halls were in good shape and some light came in through the windows. They broke up to look around but didn't expect to find any thing of use. James tried opening a door but it didn't budge. He rammed the door with his shoulder and it opened a bit. He rammed it harder and the door opened. He walked into the room but stopped when he heard a scream. He looked around and saw a blond haired girl in a blue dress huddled in a corner of the room. James pulled down his hood to hide his eyes better. If she saw his eyes she'd probably scream louder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know any one was in here" James said as he took a step back.

A door at one end of the room opened and a man and a women ran in. The women looked like her daughter except she had a red dress. The man had some silver armor on but it didn't seem like it would put up much defense against a sword. James figured they were the girls parents. The girls mother got in front of her chilled as the man stood in between the two of them and James.

"Who are you? Are you with the bandits" the man asked.

Before he could explain Lyn, Hector and Eliwood ran in.

"What's going on James" Lyn asked.

The man took more of a defensive stance in front of his family.

"Give me a moment to explain. We are travelers from sarken. Lord Owen has sent us out on a mission and we are passing through" James said.

"How can we trust you" the man asked.

"It is your choice weather or not you want to trust us" James said.

The family looked at each other and the father nodded.

"Would you mind telling us why you're in a place like this" Eliwood asked.

"I'm Savan, this is my wife Anna and my daughter Kate. We were traveling with a cravan towards sarken but we were attacked by bandits. We managed to escape and we hid in here. We didn't know if we had lost them and we thought you were with them" Savan said.

"Perfectly understandable. We're sorry for scaring you" Eliwood said.

Savan nodded as Niles ran into the room.

"What's wrong Niles" Lyn asked.

"We're about to be attacked by bandits" Niles said.

"Gather every one together" Hector said as he left.

Lyn nodded as she followed.

"Try to get some where safe" Eliwood said.

Savan nodded as he left with his family following. James and Eliwood followed after the others. They met in a large room as James took out a map of the fort and the area around it.

"O.k every one this is where i'll need you to go. Bows and spells to the roof and windows. Wallace, Oswin, Guy and Dorcas will stay in here to patrol the halls and set up mines and light runes at weak points in the walls. Every one else will go into the surrounding areas. Orders for the flyers are to fight when possible. If not try leading the enemy away from the fort or towards some one who can fight them" James said pointing at different points on the map.

They nodded and went to do their orders. Merlinus gave weapons to those who didn't have any with them along with some vulneries. Dart was about to head out then turned around and ran towards James.

"Hey James. Do you think that I can use the your dads ax" Dart asked.

James thought about it. He wasn't really sure it was a good idea letting Dart use the ax. It wasn't meant for some one who didn't have much skill and her wasn't sure how Dart's skill would do. James just nodded figuring Dart probably wouldn't come into a situation were he needed to use it. James pulled the ax of off his belt and handed it to Dart. Dart thanked him and ran out of the doors as Wallace and Oswin closed them. James started heading towards the stairs that would take him to the roof but stopped when he heard an explosion. He sighed as he figured that the enemy had broken down the hall and set off a mine. James shook his head as he started back for the roof.

(SC)

Dart swung his killer ax down hitting a bandit in the chest. The bandit dropped his ax and dropped to the ground. Dart whipped the sweat off of his head. He had been running around in circle in the forest to confuse some of the enemy. These bandits were stronger than the ones him and the others fought before. He just figured it was because they fought differently. When he had watched James, Keir and Roan fight he knew he'd end up fight others with those types of moves and figured it'd be best he'd try to prepare for it. Dart looked around and didn't see any one else.

"Guess it's time to go see who else is around" Dart said.

Dart started walking but stopped when he heard a creaking sound. He turned around and looked but didn't see any thing. He turned and started walking but stopped when he heard the sound again. He looked around but still didn't any one. He looked up and took out his sword reaver. Sitting on a tree branch was Lana. She looked down at him smiling. (A/N: Sorry to all the Dart fans for what's about to happen but Dart has to get his ass kicked and there was a request from some one for some thing and the person shall remain anonymous. I always had this in mind but with the request i'm putting it in.)

"What do you want and where's Ephidal? Last time he was with you" Dart said glaring at her.

"I asked him to do some business for me and as for why i'm here I came to watch the show. I told the bandits that the family was rich and figured they'd go after them but I never figured you'd guys would show up" Lana said smiling.

"Leave before I get the others. I don't think any one's in the mood to deal with you" Dart said.

"Why? It's been a couple of years since we last met Dan or do you rather like to be called Dart now" Lana asked with a face of mock curiosity.

"How do you know what I used to be called" Dart asked tightening his grip of the sword reaver.

"I meet you when your were Dan. For that matter i'm the one who made you who you are but I guess you don't remember because of your amnesia" Lana said smiling.

(:6 Years ago:)

Lana appeared out side of a village. She looked around then checked her self. She had been working on a spell that would send part of her to some where else. She tapped her hand against a tree and smiled when she didn't go through it.

"I guess I did the spell right. So this is place where that dragon came from? Doesn't seem like much of a lively place." Lana said as she started walking towards the village.

As she walked in she saw banners handing from the building. She also noticed some people in white and blue robes walking the street.

"I guess it's some religious holiday or some thing" Lana said as she walked.

As she walked through the streets she found that the village she was in was called badon and that the continent was called elibe. She scratched the back of her head as she let out a sigh. Nothing was happening and the arena was closed due to the holiday.

"Just my luck. I get this spell to work but no one to test it out one" Lana said.

Supposedly if she was hurt while the spell was going she wouldn't really be hurt since her body's not there. From what she understood of the spell even if she was stabbed in the heart she could still live. She decided she'd head to the town square and see if any thing was happening. She looked around and saw two people arguing. From what she could figure they were arguing about money. One of them calmed down shaking his head. He said some thing to the other who nodded then walked away. Lana guessed that the one who was walking away was leaving. The one still there shook his head as he started towards the docks. She started following after him thinking about what she had over heard. The one she was following was named Dan and the other one who had left was named Wil. they had both left their homes to get money to send back but the plan hadn't gone well. Wil left saying that it'd be best to go back home but Dan had wanted to keep trying. Lana figured she'd have some fun with this. She followed Dan as he walked to one of the piers. She smiled when Dan stopped on a pier to look out at the water.

"Hey you" Lana said.

"Yes? What do you want" Dan asked turning around.

"I over heard you and your friend talking. How about we have a duel and if you win i'll give you 8,000 gold but if you lose I get to kill you" Lana said smiling.

Dan thought about it. If he won the money would help his family and there'd probably be some to help Wil's. He figured that his opponent was probably the type who liked to get into a fight. If he did lose he could probably make a run for it but the only problem would be finding a healer who'd be willing to treat his wounds since it was a holiday. He decided that he'd have to risk it. He took out his steel ax and got in a defensive position. He figured by the clothes she wore and the way she had her body positioned was in she used a sword. The problem was that he didn't a sword on her.

"You have first move" Lana said smiling.

Dan charged at her as he swung the ax from his lower right. Lana just turned to her left avoiding his attack. She quickly kicked Dan in the back making him stumble. Dan swung him arms around trying to keep him self balanced but with the steel ax in one hand it took him awhile. He turned around and charged at Lana again who just kept avoiding all of his swings. She jumped over him and spun around hitting him in the back. He fell down onto his chest. When he tried to get up he felt some pain in his back. He put his hand on his back as he stood up. When he looked at his hand he saw some blood. He looked at Lana who was holding a iron sword in her hands. He wondered where she got it from but figured she had it hidden on her.

"You should always think your opponent has a weapon some where on them" Lana said smilnig.

She had the sword hidden in her clothes along her spine. Since her hair was long enough to cover the handle she didn't have to worry about people knowing it was there and she was used to drawing it. She charged at Dan who brought up his ax to block. When their blades hit Lana kicked Dan in the chest. He fell onto his back and let out a small curse since he the fall had caused pain from his cut. Lana was quickly next to him and stabbed her sword down at him. Dan rolled out of the way to avoid the hit and quickly got back up. She swung his ax at her head but she just ducked and swung her sword at his leg. Dan took a step back but but only made the cut smaller than what Lana was hoping for. Dan. took a couple of steps back as Lana stood up. She charged at him with her sword coming up from her left. Dan swung his ax hoping to block but the attack didn't come. Lana rolled under his ax swing and ended up behind him. As she quickly stood back up she swung her sword sending another cut into his back. Dan did his best to ignore the pain as he turned around to swing his ax again. Lana ducked as swung her sword cutting Dans legs. She quickly stood back up and punched him. He stumbled back and managed to keep him self from falling over. Dan looked around and saw he was on the pier with his back towards the water. He didn't have much room to move and with Lana in front of him he couldn't get off the pier so he took a defensive stance. Lana smiled as she charged at him. Dan did his best to block but some of her attacks still got him. She jumped back and charged at him again. Dan brought up his ax up to defend but was surprised when she disappeared.

"Where'd she go" Dan asked looking around.

When he turned to see if she was in the water Lana appeared behind him and kicked him in the legs. As he fell she hit him the back of the head with the handle of her sword. She smiled to her self as he hit the pier boards and got knocked out.

"Well that was fun" Lana said smiling.

She raised her sword to stab it into his neck but stopped. She started to get a preminition and Dan was in it. She looked down at him then put her sword back in it's sheath. She felt a strange feeling in her right arm and looked at it. Part of her was starting to fade. She figured the spell was starting to wear off.

"So you're gonna be involved with my brother. Don't see how if you'll be dead buy then" Lana said looking down at him.

She started walking as the spell wore off. As she left the sun started setting and a ship came into the pier Dan was on.

(:Present:)

Dart had his eyes closed. He didn't really believe what she had said but part of him told him that she was right. If so then he could get some revenge here and now. He grabbed his hand ax and threw it as he opened his eyes. Lana jumped off the tree branch she was on and landed on the ground. Dart got a good hold on his sword reaver and charged at her. He swung his ax from his bottom right so it'd be an upward cut but Lana just jumped back and avoided. He did a couple of more swings but Lana just kept dodging. He started wondering if Lana had a weapon and if she did why wasn't she using it. He remembered James saying that Lana liked to play games with people and cause problems for people even if they were minor ones. He figured that she was probably planning some thing. He ax swings just kept pushing her back till she was cornered into a group of trees. She had a blank expression as Dart swung his killer ax down at her. Dart figured it was over since there was a low chance that she'd be able to dodge. He was surprised when he saw Lana draw some thing from behind her back. Darts ax struck what ever it was she had drawn and made a ringing sound. Dart looked at what his ax had hit and saw it was a broad sword with the same markings and spider web pattern on the blade as James sword except there was small razor teeth going up one side and going down the other. Her sword glowed and sent out an energy wave. Dart was thrown back as the blade for his killer ax shaterd. He landed roughly on his back and quickly got back up. Lana charged at him stabbing her sword at him. Dart rolled out of the way so her sword hit a tree instead. The tree broke apart like the one at elibe when it was struck by the ax. Dart quickly got back up. Lana charged at him trying to stab him in the chest. Dart had to avoid the attacks. He figured the sword had razors because of poison and he'd rather not think about what would happen if she managed to stab him. Lana did a downward slash making Dart roll to the right. He got back up but had to duck as Lana tried cutting his head off. She kicked him sending him back. Dart landed on his back and got back up as Lana came charging at him again. Dart knew that if he kept dodging she would eventually wear him down but if he used any of his weapons they would break against her sword. He then remembered the ax James had lent him. Dart took the ax out and blocked Lanas attack. The ax blade glowed sent out a wave of energy pushing Lana back.

"I guess James decided to bring that along" Lana said smiling.

Dart got a better grip of the ax. It felt light in his hand and seemed that he could move it easily. He figured it was how Lyn feat when she held the katti's. When the fight was over he'd have to ask James if he could keep it. He charged at Lana with the ax at his side. He swung it upward and Lana blocked. He swung again with more force and when Lana blocked she was pushed back. Dart smiled figuring the ax gave him more strength so his blows would be stronger. He charged at her swinging his ax down. Lana rolled out of the way so the ax hit the ground. Lana stood back up and looked down at the ground. Dart looked to and saw a small crack in the ground going towards Lana. He looked at the ax and saw the crack was coming from the ax. When the cracks in the ground reached Lana, lightning bolts came at her. She jumped to dodge the lightning bolts and her sword to block the ones she couldn't dodge. Dart smiled as he pulled the ax out of the ground. Lana looked annoyed as she charged at him.

"Time to end this" Lana said as her sword glowed.

Darts ax glowed and raised with out him having to move his hand. The two weapons collided and there was a flash of light. When the light cleared dart has been sent backwards through a couple of trees and Lana was slammed into a larg tree.

"Damn. Didn't expect that to happen" Lana said standing up.

She looked at Dart who was knocked out. She heard a sound and turned to her right and saw Ephidal.

"What happened here" Ephidal asked.

"A fight but it didn't come out as expected" Lana said rubbing her back.

"Well none the less the arrangements have been made and the two seem happy about it. Well at least one of them any way" Ephidal said.

Lana nodded then heard another sound. She ducked and a arrow flew over her head. Lana and Ephidal looked around and saw Rebecca with a silver bow and Wil running to catch up to her. Lana and Ephidal started to disappear as Wil strung a steel bow. The two of them fired their arrows but missed since Lana and Ephidal disappeared before the arrows could hit them. Rebecca looked around and saw Dart she ran over to him.

"Dart..Dart.. Are you alright" Rebecca asked shaking him.

Wil went over and checked him over.

"I think he's knocked out but these wounds look pretty serious" Wil said.

Rebecca nodded looking around to see if there was a healer around. When she didn't see any one she thought about calling out for help.

"Help. We need to some help" Rebecca yelled out.

They heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up to see Farina coming to land.

"What's up with you? You know you shouldn't yell like that during a battle" Farina said looking at her.

"Dart's wounded" Wil said.

Farina quickly got off of her pegasus and ran over to them. She started checking Darts wounds.

"How did this happen" Farina asked.

"Not sure. We saw some lightning and a flash of light. When we came here we saw Lana and Ephidal and Dart was knocked out" Rebecca said as she started to cry a bit.

"I'll take him back to the fort. I think Serra is there. If not then I could probably get Pent or Canas to heal him" Farina said lifting Dart up.

She wobbled a bit from the weight but managed to get on her pegasus. Wil patted Rebecca on her back trying to get her to cheer up. She whipped away her tears as she stood up. Wil picked up the ax as he put an arm around her and they started back for the fort.

(SC)

Wil was sitting on a chair inside of Darts room. The battle had ended and the sun was starting to set. Serra and Precillia had said that it would be alright to see Dart but he had to rest and probably would be out for awhile. Wil let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well you've gotten your self into trouble this time Dart" Wil said wondering if this is what happened when he left Dart at badon.

Wil heard some one knocking on the door and looked to see who it was. Geitz was standing in the door way.

"Get some thing to eat Wil. No point in worrying" Geitz said.

"I know but if this is like what hapend to him at badon shouldn't we keep an eye on him" Wil asked.

"I guess but if he was strong enough to survive at badon he should be strong enough to survive this. Any ways. I thought if he'd lost his memory you could get Dan back" Geitz said.

Wil thought about it for a second then started laughing.

"I guess but both Dan and Dart are personalities that i've gotten used to having around. Don't think I could choose one over the other and it'd be Rebecca's choice" Wil said standing up.

Geitz nodded as he left with Wil following. When they left Rebecca walked into the room. She had heard what Wil said and wasn't sure if she could make a choice like that. She missed Dan but she had gotten used to having Dart around. She started crying as he thought about. She couldn't make a choice if it came down to it.

"What are you crying about" a voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw Farina walk in.

"I...I...I was just thinking about some thing" Rebecca said whipping her tears away.

Farina just nodded.

"Why don't you get some food for him and your self. He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up" Farina said.

Rebecca nodded and left the room but didn't leave the hall way. Farina closed the door and Rebecca listened from the other side of the door. Farina sat in the chair with her eyes closed and let out a sigh. When she opened her eyes she started crying.

"Why'd you have to get your self hurt like this" Farina asked grabbing Dart by the collar of his shirt.

"Why did you fight them? Was it because you had some thing to prove? Because i'm looking for the same treasure you are? I care about you so please wake up" Farina said shaking him.

She let go of him and he dropped back to the bed. She laied her head onto his chest as she cried. Wil showed and went in with Rebecca.

"Is he doing any better" Wil asked.

"I'm not sure" Farina said sitting up.

Rebecca nodded as she felt like she was about to cry but stopped when she saw Dart move his right hand. Rebecca ran over to his side quickly.

"Are you alright" Rebecca asked.

Dart opened his eyes have way and looked at them.

"Who are you? Where am I" Dart asked looking around.

Rebecca looked at him then started crying. Farina hung her head down as she cried to. Wil shook his head as he thought about what to do. Dart looked at them as he started to smile and laughed. The three of them looked at him blinking his eyes.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it" Dart said smiling.

Wil and Farina glared at him and punched him hard in the chest. Dart let out a small scream since they hit his wounds.

"You idiot. How could you do that" Farina yelled at him.

"Ya. It wasn't a nice thing to do" Wil said.

Rebecca looked at Dart then hugged him tightly.

"I was worried about you. Don't do any thing like that again" Rebecca said.

"I'll try not to" Dart said putting an arm around her.

"How are you feeling" Wil asked.

"I feel like a dragon landed on me and tried to dance on my back but other than that I think I got my memories back" Dart said.

Rebecca and Wil looked at each other then back at him.

"If you have all your memories back then should we call you Dart or Dan" Wil asked looking at him.

"Either one's fine with me but I wouldn't mind getting some thing to eat" Dart said smiling.

Rebecca nodded and left with Wil. Farina started to go but stopped when Dart grabbed her hand.

"What you said before. Did you mean it" Dart asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Farina said pulling her hand from him and started walking again.

"Well I care about you to Farina" Dart said.

Farina stopped at the door way. She ran over to him and hugged him then left. Dart let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and laied down on the bed.

(SC)

It was the day after the fight and James was in his room. When Dart and Lana fought he felt the energy from the weapons used in the fight. He had to restrain him self from joining th battle. He had talked to Dart and decided to let him keep his fathers ax. From what he heard he figured the ax had some how bonded to him and thought it'd be stronger if it stayed with him. James took his gauntlets off and looked at his hands. They were both covered in scales and they were both becoming more like claws. He looked him self in the mirror and looked at his face. Most of the right side of his face was covered in scales and it was starting to go over onto the left side. With the lighting in the room his eyes looked like they were glowing. He let out a sigh as he looked down. The sooner they got this over with the better. He heard the door open and looked over to see Kate. She took one look at him then she an down the hall screaming.

"Crud" James said.

A scared kid saying that he was with Eliwood and the others was not some thing he didn't need. He put on gauntlets then his green cloak then the purples one. He pulled the hood on and ran out of the room then down the hall he girl went. He came outside and saw some of the others packing up. He saw the girl run to her dad.

"Daddy. I saw the beast. It's here" Kate said.

James pulled his hood down to hide his face better.

"Don't be silly hunny. The beast isn't any where near here. If it was then there'd be a group of people following it around to kill it" Anna said petting her daughter.

Savan nodded as he kicked her up.

"Thank you for all your help" Savan said looking at them.

"No problem. Just head east and you'll reach sarken. Told the soldiers patrolling the area we sent you" James said.

Savan nodded as he turned and walked away with his wife following. James watched them go then started walking again as the others came out of the fort and closed the door.

"Don't let what she said get to you James. You're nothing like how they claim you to be" Lyn said.

He stopped looked over at her.

"How can you be so sure" James asked.

He pulled his hood down so a shadow covered his face and started walking again.

(--)

Big T: That's the fic every one and happy turkey day. I hope all of you have a great holiday today and spend it with your families. This seemed to be a Dart oriented chapter and remember that if you want to see the supports, death quotes and endings say so.

Mathew: Can I talk to you tyler?

Big T: About what.

Mathew: The fact i'm in this thing (is in a cage and has pink hair.)

Big T: Becuase of the pink hair.

Mathew: So? Doesn't mean that i'm sick or any thing.

Canas: That might (points to a sign that say 'Quarintined. Do not come with in five feet.')

Mathew: o.0 Who put that there.

Lyn: It was probaply tyler.

Big T: Well that's it for now. Don't forget to review.

Mathew: (Shaking the cage) Let me out.


	10. Chap 10 Sword and shield

dude: Thanks. I do what I can.

Dairokkan: lol Thanks mr turkey.

T man: Thanks for revewing every one. Soone i'll pass the 30 reply marker but only if there are people still willing to read and review my stories even though it's been so long.

Mathew: Ya, what ever tyle but will you let me down now? (hanging upside down.)

T man: No. (glares at him)

Mathew: Why?

T man: Because you said some of the words I dispise.

Mathew:What? All I asked was if that I could be with leila for valentines day.

T man: (Covers his ears) Yes. Those words.

Mathew: (Smiles and yells) Valentines day.

T man: (Hits himwith a metal bat)

Lyn: Just to let you know the author gets abit craby this day since he's not one for the holiday and I think you're being hard on him tyler.

T man: Not hard enough.

Canas: How can you do any worse?

Mathew: (Goes bug eyed) Canas. You fool. Why'd you say that?

T man: Because he wants to see you suffer. (presses a button and mathew gets dressed up like erk. A hole opens up under him to show a pit full of Serra's.)

Serra's: Erky poo (they start jumping trying to get him.)

Mathew:(Starts swinging trying to avoid them) No!Any thing but that.

T man: O.k. (snaps his fingers and a chef brings in a table full of food.)

Lyn: You're going to feed him?

T man: Nope. I turned leila into some sort of food and he has to eat some of it with out knowing if it's leila but it's choice which he wants to take.

Canas: That's kinda evil.

T man: You're point is? Just get to starting the fic or i'll do the same to you.

Canas: Err..The author does not own fire emblem or some of the orignale characters. If he did own fire emblem he wouldn't be writting fan fics.

(--)

The group had left the forested area and were on some hilly plains of the territory known as lacen. Lyn and the other saceans were comforted to be in the open plains and the way the wind blew they were reminded of home. The army seemed to be doing well. Dart was riding Merlinius's cart with James who was talking to him about the ax and how to use it. Lyn let out a sigh seeing how things were peacefully at the moment. She wondered how long it'd last till the next attack by Roan's soldiers or the next appearance of Lana. Lyn shook her head dispelling the thoughts. She figured if the next attack wasn't going to be from Roan or Lana the it'd probably be some one who had heard about them and didn't want them around.

"Are you alright Lyn" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and saw Tyrin behind her. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine Tyrin. I've just been thinking about some thing. I guess this place reminds me about home" Lyn said.

"I guess it does. Even though there is danger the other saceans seem to be at peace here" Tyrin said.

"And what about you? How have you been" Lyn asked.

"My own concerns do not matter. I know by duty and I follow it" Tyrin said shaking his head.

"I know you're a morph and emotions don't normally mean much and your duties are important but I'd like you to try to get to know the others. Every one in our group from the past years already know each other and I'd like them to get to know you and the others who have joined up with us" Lyn said.

"I will try Lyn" Tyrin said as he walked ahead.

Lyn let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. Most of the people who had joined up with them were getting along with the others except Tyrin. Far back before the attack on the lorca tribe Tyrin hadn't been one to make friends with other people and normally kept to him self unless it was required other wise. She wondered if being turned into a morph made that part of him stronger but all she could do was hope that he'd come around. As she opened her eyes the mani and sol katti started vibrating. She looked around wondering what had set them off. To her left she noticed a group of trees. It was hard for her to see but inside the group of tree she could see some one wearing a cloak the same color of the trees. They noticed that Lyn had seen them and ran off. She wondered if the person was a spy or a sentry for the territory they were going into to. She decided that she'd worry about it later. She looked around and noticed that she had fallen behind a bit ad started running to catch up.

(SC)

The army started along a worn path indicating a city up ahead but as they walked they could see there had been some problems. The farms they passed and been destroyed. The buildings were burned or broken apart and they say ruined fields and dead live stock.

"Did bandits attack" Hector asked.

"Doesn't look like it. To organized for bandits" Lyn said shaking her head.

"Then what caused this" Eliwood asked.

"Soldiers probably" they heard James say from behind them.

They looked back as they saw him walk up to them.

"Why would soldiers do this" Hector asked.

"Before I left the marquees of lacen didn't have a son to follow in his foot steps but had a daughter. Their law says that only men can rule as the next marquees but some said that the daughter should be able to since the present ruler wasn't willing to remarry since the death of his wife and didn't want the position of marquees to go to any one out of the family. My guess is that the problem has come out and isn't being discussed any more" James said.

"In other words we might be heading into a power struggle then" Hector said.

"Maybe. We can not be sure if these problems have been dealt with yet" Eliwood said.

"I guess we'll just find out when we get there" Lyn said.

Eliwood just nodded as they continued along the path. A couple of minutes later they came to a walled city. At the gate four guards stopped them.

"Who are you and what business do you have here" one of the guards asked.

"We're from forlen. We're traveling on orders of lord Owen" James said walking up to the guards.

"We weren't told that you were coming" another guard said.

"We're doing some thing on the behalf of lord Owen and it is some thing that he wished other lords not be involved in" Kiers said.

The guards looked at each other then back at the army.

"Well you can tell us then. There's no lord reigning around here" a guard said.

"What do you mean" James asked.

"The previous lord died awhile ago and his kid was assassinated before it could be decided that she'd take over. General Karsk is leading the city at the moment" the first guard said.

"Well let us in and see him. I'm sure he'll tell his troops what he's learned" James said as he thought about what they said.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Three of them stepped aside as the other one started walking.

"I'll lead you to the mansion" the guard said and he started walking.

James walked with Lyn, Hector and Eliwood out of the guards hearing.

"Do you think they're lying" Lyn asked.

"Partly yes and no. The previous ruler is dead but not his daughter. I smell fear on them" James said smiling.

The three lords looked at each other then back at James.

"Are you feeling alright James" Eliwood asked.

"Um... I think so" James said as he put his hand up to his head and tried to concentrate.

The three of them decided not to push it any further as they came up to a large mansion. Thy figured that the dragon blood in James had spread through his body more. The mansion in front of them was a large one that could probably be seen from the walls of the city. There were four large towers and each corner. Lyn couldn't tell if it was for looks or for keep a watch out for people trying to sneak in or escape. The two large gates of the wall surrounding the mansion and they walked in. they were met by a man in white and gold armor who had black hair with grey streaks in it. By the way the armor look she guessed that he was a paladin. On his back was a brave lance and on his hip was a silver sword. She guessed that he was the one who had taken over in the absence of the king. The guard who had led them there. The paladin nodded and turned to them.

"I am General Karsk. Normally we don't get any one from forlen. What business do you have here" Karsk asked.

"I'm Eliwood and we're on mission for lord Owen" Eliwood said.

James had talked to them earlier about using there titles such as lord outside of forlen. If any one heard they came from over the seas people would ask questions and that wasn't what they needed.

"Well what has he sent you out for? Any thing important to him should be important to the other marquees" Siege said.

"But technically you're not a marquees so why would it be any matter of yours" Hector said looking at Siege.

"That maybe be so but the advisers of the previous marquees are debating whether to make me the new leader and I'm sure that those who don't think I'll be a good leader will thing other wise soon enough" Siege said.

Even though Siege was trying to hide it Lyn noticed that he had smiled a bit when he was talking.

"Why wouldn't they think you were a good leader" Lyn asked.

"Just rumors flying about. Nothing you need be concerned with" Siege said.

"If that is so you wouldn't mind if we stayed at the inn here then" James said looking around.

"Of coarse not but if needed you can stay at the mansion. There has been some thefts and I'd rather not let any thing happen to you" Siege said.

James nodded and started walking. Lyn, Eliwood and Hector ran and caught up as they left the mansion grounds and the gates closed.

"So what do you think" Eliwood asked.

"He's up to some thing. Can't tell what though" Hector said.

"He smiled when he talked about the advisors of the previous marquees coming around to having him become the marquees. That could have some thing to do with it" Lyn said.

"He said rumors were going around and that could be why the advisers aren't moving with his plans" Eliwood said.

"Guess we'll just have to find out our selves for now. Unusual plan of asking about and going to the bars" Lyn asked.

"Yes. Mathew, Legault, Jaffar" James said turning to the group.

"You needed us James" Legault asked walking up to them.

"Yes. I need use of your skills. Mathew, I want you to go to the bars and see what you can find. Owen gave us enough money to help supply us incase you need to bribe some one. Legault, I want you to travel along the walls of the city and see what you can get from the guards. Jaffar, I want you to go into the mansion and report back what's you find in there. You can go now Mathew but I want Legault and Jaffar to go when the sun starts setting" James said.

They nodded as they headed out to the inn.

(SC)

Lyn, Hector, Eliwood and James sat at a table around a table in a library they had found at the inn. Zephiel was at a window writing a message to Owen. He rolled the message up, tied it to the owl's leg and it flew off.

"Do you think it'll get there safely" Zephiel asked as he closed the window then walked back over and took a seat at the table.

"It should. The messenger birds my brother use are all trained well. If some thing happens it'll go to the closest person who can get the message sent" James said.

"Hopefully he'll send any word he has of what's happening here" Eliwood said.

"Any chances that we're not going to get involved" Zephiel asked.

"Not likely. With the way things seem to be happening we're get pulled in one way or another" Hector said.

As James was about to speak there was a knock on the door.

"I'd like to speak with the 5 of you if I may" A voice said from the other side of the door.

They looked at each other. Since Hector and Eliwood were farthest from the door they rested their hands on their weapons. James got out of his seat and walked over to the door. When he opened it some one walked in. He wore a green robe with a purple sash going diagonally around it. On the sash was different medals and symbols. He has blue eyes and grey, white hair. By the look of him they figured he was in his 60's.

"One of the advisers I assume" James asked as he closed the door.

"Yes. I'm adviser Tiage. I heard that you were forlen and I wondered if you're here to help" Tiage said as he looked at them.

"It really depends. What do you need out help with" Hector said.

"Well I'm sure you've seen what's been happening around here. I thought word had gotten out and Lord Owen had sent you to help" Tiage said.

"We were actually passing through but if we can help we will. Can you tell us more about what's happening here" Lyn asked.

"The marquees had been killed by his trusted knight Zaien. When he left he took the sacred sword and shield from the mansions vault. No one's seen him since" Tiage said.

"Do you know why he killed the marquees" James asked as he sat down in his chair.

"The marquees had been killed a couple of weeks ago after a set of village attacks. From what was seen some people think it was bandits but others say soldiers did it" Tiage said.

"On our way in we some farms that had been destroyed. Could that have some thing to do with it" Eliwood asked.

"Most likely. General Karsk says he wants to become marquees so he could have more influence on the soldiers" Tiage said.

"Why would he want more influence? If he's general shouldn't the soldiers listen to him" Zephiel asked.

"They do but only to a certain extent. The soldiers who don't were those who were positioned under Zaiens command. Obviously they think he had a good reason for what he did as do I" Tiage said.

"There are rumors of that the marquees daughter might be alive. Any truth to it" James asked.

"I'm not sure but general Karsk has sectioned off parts of the mansion. He's been threatening the advisers to vote him into the position of marquees and we've been trying to stall for time. If the marquees daughter is alive then he doesn't want her to interfere" Tiage said.

"I think that's all we need to know" James said.

Tiage nodded and left. As he walked out Jaffar, Mathew and Legault walked in.

"Learn any thing" Hector asked.

"Talked to some guards and servants at the bars. Sections of the mansion have been sealed off to any one but certain soldiers and general Karsk. Some food is delivered to the guards but no one sees what they do with it" Mathew said.

"And you two" Eliwood asked looking at Legault and Jaffar.

"I did what I could with guards at the gates and walls. Apparently some have had dealings with bandits and mercenaries while others speak of a revolt. A third group doesn't seem to know what's happening and are just following orders" Legault said.

"I've gone through the mansion and gathered what I can. The sections closed off all meet at one point and the rooms have been locked. There are sets of four guards stationed at each point that rotate with other guards about every 3 hours. Weather the marquees daughter is on the first, second, third level of the mansion or in the basement is unknown since the halls keep the stairs blocked" Jaffar said as he took out a sheet of paper.

The paper was a floor plan of the mansion with different halls darkened in to show which halls were blocked. Red x's were marked to show were guards were and it seemed that there was at least two guards in the hall other than the four at the entrance. A pattern of guards have been set up making it so that even if the first set of guards were passed another one would see them and yell for the others. Apparently they didn't seem well trained since they hadn't seen Jaffar.

"Did you see any thing else" Lyn asked.

Jaffar just shook his head. They thought about what they should do. Obviously Karsk had the heir to the marquees but where she was inside the mansion they weren't sure.

"Well does any one think Zaien might be of help" Eliwood asked.

"What about him" Hector asked.

"Well the adviser said that he left but if the soldiers that served with him are planning against Karsk then he's probably alive some where" Eliwood said.

Lyn thought for a couple of seconds then turned to James.

"James, what do you know about the sacred shield and sword" Lyn asked.

"A sword and shield said to be made from over 500 pure souls during the war. Like the kattis they choose their owner but it's said that when the wielder of the two die their soul joins those inhabiting the sword and shield. The spirits wont go on till the land knows true peace" James said adjusting his glasses.

"The shield and sword would react to the kattis wouldn't they" Lyn asked.

"Probably. Why do you ask" James asked looking at her.

"I have an idea of where Zaien is. I'd like to take Rath, Tyrin and Zahk with me" Lyn said standing up.

"There's no need to ask Lyn. Go and see if you can find him and see what answers we can get" James said.

Lyn nodded as she turned and left the room.

(SC)

Lyn, Rath, Tyrin and Zahk rode out of the gates on horse they had borrowed. Lyn has brought the mani and sol katti with her to help search for Zaien. Lyn led them to the forest where she had seen them. After a couple of minutes they neared the edge of it. Lyn pulled on the reins of the horse and they slowed down. She slid off of the saddle and walked into the forest with the others following.

"This reminds me of when chef Hassar took us out of the camps to teach us how to hunt" Zahk said smiling.

Lyn thought about it for a couple of seconds. She remembered how her father would take her, Zahk and Tyrin out to practice their hunting and tracking skills in the mourning. It was one of the happy memories she had before the tribe had been attacked by the taliver bandits. She let out a sigh as she remembered the time the three of them had been chased by a buck when they had messed with their arrows. It had cornered them into a group of large tree and seemed like it would kill them with their antlers but her father killed it in time. He just laughed saying it was a good tactic to lead the target into a trap. Lyn knew that her father thought they had messed up but he smiled through it saying it wasn't much of a big deal. She smiled as she remembered Zahk and Tyrin having to carry the buck on their backs.

"What are you thinking about Lyn" Tyrin asked.

"Just that time my father had taken us out to practice our hunting when we ran into the buck" Lyn said looking back.

"Ya. That was kinda funny. If I remember correctly Tyrin screamed loud enough to wake up every one back at the tribe" Zahk said laughing a bit.

Tyrin gave him a blank look saying that he shouldn't bring it up any more. Zahk stopped and Tyrin nodded.

"We were all saddened by chief Hassers death but what is left of the lorca tribe has pulled through. When they heard about your strength and skill when fighting Nergal all doubt left their minds about you not being able to handle the role of chief" Tyrin said looking to Lyn.

"Well when we get back I'd like you take me to them. I'd like to see how they're doing" Lyn said smiling.

Tyrin just nodded but they stopped when the kattis start giving off a faint glow. They looked around and saw the light of a camp fire through the trees. They looked at each other then headed towards the light. They walked into a small clearing in the center of the forest and saw a group of people around a camp fire. Lyn noticed that some of them were soldiers from the city, sages, monks and a couple of archers. The group noticed them and quickly stood up.

"Who are you and what do you want" one of the soldiers asked.

"We're here to see the one named Zaien" Lyn said.

The group looked at each other then quickly took out their weapons. Lyn and the others took out their weapons but the archers were faster and fired their arrows at them. Lyn and the others jumped out of the way. Tyrin took out his tome and sent a nosferatuato one of the archers. Two of the monks cast lightning and canceled out his spell. Lyn took out her mani katti and charged at a soldier who had an ax. Zahk and Rath fired two arrows at a soldier who had a spear who was charging at Lyn. Lyn was half to the ax wielding soldier when her kattis shinned brightly. She jumped back when a wall of tornados started forming between her and the soldiers. The wall took hold of the arrows and sent them into a tree. Lyn looked around as she put the mani katti away. A figure was walking through the forest. He wore grey armor with out the sleeves, black boots, had long black sleeves, a black head band with a purple pattern. His eyes were blue and so was his hair. On his left arm was a silver shield with a red jewel at the top, a blue one in the middle and a small green one at the bottom with gold patterns on it. There was a sword handle sticking out of the shield. The handle was silver with small red jewels in it and a black jewel at the bottom while there was leather for a hand grip. Lyn figured he was a hero class soldier and by the way her swords were reacting that he was Zaien. At a closer look she good see the sword and shield was giving off a faint glow of white light. He waved his shield and the wall of tornado's stopped. The soldiers their looked at him and put their weapons away.

"What's going on here" he asked.

"Sir Zaien. These people came looking for you. We think they're here to kill you" one of the archers said.

"Do you have any proof of that" Zaien asked.

The soldiers looked at each other then to Lyn and the others and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the way my soldiers treated you. What business do you have with me" Zaien asked.

"We're from forlen on orders of lord Owen" Lyn said.

Zaien just shook his head.

"I can see that you're not. Clothes are different from any around here, fighting style's different to and you don't give off the same aura as the others of this continent" Zaien said.

Lyn and the others looked at each other then back to Zaien. James had told them some one might since they weren't from the continent but they didn't think they'd run into some one who'd actually be able to tell.

"How about this. I till you some information and you tell me" Zaien said sitting down on a log.

Lyn just nodded as she sat.

"O.k. What happened to the city and why is it like this" Lyn asked as she sat down across from him.

Zaien looked into the fire then closed his eyes.

"It began like this..."

(--)

T man: Sorry for the cliff hanger thing. Thought it was getting long.

Mathew: Ya. What ever but will you let me down now (sees the serra's starting to stand on each others shoulders.)

T man: Eat the food or face them. You're choice.

Mathew: Isn't there a third choice?

Canas: Doesn't seem to be any.

Lyn: Well before this goes any further let's end it here. Don't forget to read and review and have a happy valintines day.

T man: (Has a shot gun out) Lyn... Did I hear correctly what you said?

Lyn: Crud (starts running.)

T man: Come back Lyn. I'd like to have a word with you (loads the gun and chases after.)

Canas: Well like Lyn said minus the last part read and review. The author will put up the next chapter when he can or when he's done punishing Lyn and Mathew. Which ever happens first.

Mathew: (Screams while crying) Some one. Save me.


	11. Chap 11 Truth and Rescue

Dairokkan: Thanks for the review and the only way there'll be zombies if I do a FE: SS fic.

Inu-Kakan: Accouple of things.1st: It was the first chapter so give me some slack, 2nd: I know it's el fire and it's spealt serra and lastly their's no way i'm makeing a super character unless it's an enemy. I can give your character some skill in magic and healing but not that high and I get enough grammer stuff from my brother so I get the idea and I haven't beeten the game but I know how it ends. Just can't get past the chapt where you get vaida. Even when your merch can move it doesn't help.

T man: Thanks for the review guys and here's the new chap.

Mathew: Ya but every time you update my torture continues and I demand to be let free (in a cage hanging above acid.)

Lyn: I don't think he'll be doing that any time soon (hanging upside down next to the cage.)

Canas: Well you two had it comeing. Mathew, you know he could of done worse and lyn, you know you shouldn't of said the words he hates.

T man: Ya. You two should be happy that i'm being nice(cleaning his gun.)

Lyn: (Worried) You're going to let me down right?

T man: Nope. I might go with a reviewers idea and put you in the cage with mathew but it'll be crowded once I catch the other person who's supposed to be in there.

Mathew: What? Who else is going to end up in here?

T man: Err...None of your buisness right now.

Mathew: Tell me.

T man: Hit it canas.

Canas: The author doesn't own FE and you should know the rest.

(--)

Lyn and the other saceans sat across from Zaien and his soldiers. He looked at the four of them as he thought.

"It began like this. The area was ruled by lord Halver. He was a kind ruler and well loved among the people. For years he always thought of the people. I joined his knights a couple of years ago. He had gone out into the country side with out any of his guards knowing and got lost in one of the forests around here. Bandits had found him and where going to mug him then kill him. I fought them using a tree branch as a club and drove them away. When he saw that I didn't even need a sword or lance as a weapon he asked me how I was able to fend the bandits off. I told him I just did what came naturally to me. He smiled and asked me to be one of his knights. I quickly moved up the ranks and became the highest ranked knight but I was even with Karsk. When all the trouble started about Halver's daughter being the next to rule he placed me as a personable guard. I was entrusted to protect and teach her in the event any should happen to her father. Karsk hadn't been entrusted with the task since it was thought he would use the chance to gain more power. Awhile go a large group of bandits attacked a small village east of here. I had come from that village and that's when...the problems that I had helped happened. I went into a rage and killed lord Halver. When I was making my escape I heard voices calling to me. I followed the sounds and came to the vault and took the sacred shield and sword. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't of made it out" Zaien said closing his eyes.

"Then what are you doing out here" Zahk asked.

"He's hiding. If he goes into the city he'll be captured" one of the soldiers said.

"And these soldiers? Wouldn't they be in trouble if they were found with you" Tyrin asked.

"These are the soldiers I trust the most. From the information they've brought me the bandits who attacked my home had been hired by Karsk. The soldiers and knights are basically divided up into three groups. Those loyal to me, Karsk and those who are just doing their jobs. There are others who work for me but I'm not sure who's side they're on" Zaien said.

"Then what are you planning to do" Lyn asked.

"Why does it matter to you" one of the soldiers asked as they rested a hand on their weapon.

Zaien put up his hand signaling for them not do any thing.

"They mean now harm by being here. I'm sure they have business from lord Owen" Zaien said.

"How did you know that" Rath asked.

"Two reasons. You have one of lord Owen's vassals and you also came with the beast" Zaien said.

When the soldiers heard him say that they tensed up and looked scared.

"Why would he be with them" one soldier asked.

"I heard he was dead" another said.

"How do you know he's with us" Lyn asked.

"Rumors going around about a strange group traveling around and a figure in a cloak that should be avoided. It's small at the moment but if any thing bad happens it'll grow" Zaien said.

Lyn just nodded.

"If at all possible I'd like to ask if you could get lord Halver's daughter out of the mansion or get Karsk to talk of his plans" Zaien said.

"We've already gathered some information" Lyn said.

"If possible I'll come into the city but it will have to be later. The gates will be closing soon so it is best if you'd leave now" Zaien said.

Lyn nodded as she stood up along with the others. They turned and started to leave.

"You guys will go in awhile after them. I'll find my own way in" Zaien said.

"Yes sir" the soldiers said as Lyn and the others left the forest.

(SC)

"What's you're opinion on what's happening" Lyn asked as she looked back.

"From what has been said from James I believe Lana may be spreading the rumors" Rath said.

"But the question is who's side is she trying to help, ours or Roans" Tyrin asked.

"She's probably doing it just for kicks. James did say that she likes to cause problems" Zahk said.

Lyn just nodded as they continued riding. A couple of minutes later the city came into view. Lyn closed her eyes as she thought about what they should do. Things seemed to get worse as they went. First with the dragons gauntlet and now with the ruling problems. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. She opened her eyes and moved her horse aside as they went past some one. As they went past the person noticed them.

"Hey. You guys are travelers right" the person asked.

Lyn and the others looked back. He had dark hair and eyes, silver armor, leather pants and boots while he carried a bag over his shoulder. Strapped to his back was a lance and a sword hanging from his left hip.

"And what if we are" Tyrin asked.

"Well I heard some thing about lord Owen's brother being back. You seen him? I heard he still looks the same except for some changes in his skin" the person said.

"Why are you looking for him" Lyn asked.

"I'm an old friend of his and I haven't seen him. My name's Hakan. I'm not sure if he'd ever mention me to other people" Hakan said.

Lyn looked at the others who just shrugged their shoulders.

"What business would you have with James" Lyn asked.

"So you do know him. Well, the reason I'm looking for him is to see how he's been doing of late" Hakan said smiling.

"Well if that's all I see nothing wrong with you coming with us" Lyn said.

The others nodded as they headed towards the city.

(SC)

Lyn walked into the library to see Eliwood, Hector and Zephial talking to each other while James was sitting down on a cushion with his eyes closed. She figured he was meditating or thinking about some thing.

"Did you find him" Eliwood asked looking at her.

"Yes and he said he'd be around later but I found some one else out there" Lyn said as Hakan walked in.

He noticed James and walked over to him. He sat down in front of him.

"Man you've changed James. Remember me" Hakan asked.

"Vaguely" James said opening one of his eyes to look at Hakan then closed it.

"What do you mean vaguely? I hope you remember that you owe me 500 gold" Hakan said.

"Now I remember and what do I owe you for" James asked as he opened both of his eyes.

"Remember when we had a chess tournament. I bet that you wouldn't win against me" Hakan said.

"That was over seven years ago and we tied" James said glaring at him.

"But I still won the bet because you didn't win" Hakan said smiling.

"What about the swimming race for our naval classes. We bet for that to" James said.

"I won that to. Just ask your brother and Kier. I know they were watching" Hakan said.

"No. I distinctly remember that I won and they would back me up on it" James said standing up.

"No. I did" Hakan said as he stood up.

The two of them glared at each other before they broke out into an argument.

"It doesn't seem like it was a good idea bringing him here" Hector said looking at the two.

"I would agree but it seems like he's more relaxed now" Eliwood said.

Lyn and Hector looked at James. It seemed like he was relaxed more than when they were at the Forlen borders. They only nodded and thought it'd be best to leave the two of them alone till Hakan had James in a head lock who was punching him in the chest.

"Should we break them up" Zephial asked.

"I don't think it'll go to far" Eliwood said as he left.

The others nodded as they followed.

(SC)

James, Lyn, Eliwood and Hector were in a room at the inn. James had managed talking them into helping with the situation after Lyn told him about the rumors. If things went wrong they would send a message to Owen. The door opened and Zaien along with one of his soldiers walked in. The soldier had grey armors, white hair cut short except for some strands in front of his left eye and blue eyes.

"I hope you didn't have to much difficulty getting here" Eliwood said.

Zaien shook his head.

"There are tunnels under the city that only few know about. This is one of the cavaliers I had been training before the incident. He goes by the name Ren and it's best not to ask why since it's a bit of a personal thing" Zaien said.

Ren did a slight bow as Zaien turned to James. They looked at each other not saying a word for a couple of minutes not saying a word then they shook hands. The six of them took a seat at the table in the center of the room.

"So far the information we've gathered is that Karsk is keeping Halves daughter alive but we don't exactly know which room" James said as he took out a map of the mansion and rolled it out on the table.

"Good to know that Karsk hasn't done any thing to lady Tiru" Ren said.

"We've managed to find out where has the most guards and the most likely area's that she's being kept in. Only problem would be getting her out" Eliwood said.

"We could always force our way in" Hector said.

"That wouldn't be wise. It'd cause problems" Lyn said shaking her head.

"We could send in a small group. They'd be out numbered by the guards but they'd have a better chance of getting in and out" Zaien said.

"I could probably choose some people to go in" James said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes but Karsk would probably be around lady Tiru if our information is correct" Eliwood said.

"When do the guards change shift" Zaien asked.

"They've already made their shifts. The next one will be in about 4 hours" Ren said.

"Would that be enough time to plan" Lyn asked.

James just nodded as he stood up.

"I'll have a plan by then" James said.

The others nodded as they stood up and left to make preparations.

(SC)

James, Zaien and Ren where running through tunnels under the city. With them was Mathew, Legault, Jaffar, Canas, Erk, Pent, Wil, Rebecca, Dart and Dorcas were running through them towards the mansion. The others had been sent to different points around the mansion incase of trouble. They stopped at a part of the tunnel where it split into three tunnels.

"We'll have to split up but these tunnels come close to the places where the halls are closed off" Zaien said.

"Here's how we'll do it. Mathew, Erk, and Wil will go with Ren. Legault, Pent, and Rebecca will go with Zaien. Jaffar, Canas and Dorcas will come with me" James said.

"What should we do if he find Tiru but she chooses not to come with us" Canas asked.

Zaien's shield glowed as he removed the sword from it and handed it to them.

"The shield recognizes you as allies now. Show it to lady Tiru and she'll come with you" Zaien said.

James nodded as he took the shield.

"In and out with no casualties. Makes me glade lord Hector isn't with us" Mathew said smiling.

"Let's just make sure that he doesn't find out you said that" James said as he ran down the center tunnel.

"We should just be sure to make it out first" Dorcas said.

The others nodded as they went down the tunnels.

(SC)

James lead his group to the end of the tunnel and stopped in front of a ladder. He climbed up and pushed the hatchet the top open enough for him to see. They had come to a dark hall way and there didn't seem to be any guards around. He opened the hatch and got out and looked around. He signaled for the others to come up. Canas came out of the tunnel followed by Jaffar then Dorcas.

"You've had a chance to look at the halls so you'll take lead Jaffar" James said ash closed the opening of the hatch.

Jaffar nodded as he started down the hall. The hall they where in opened into a larger one with stone columns coming out of the floor and some decorations hanging on the walls. Jaffar signaled for them to stop and they hid behind some of the columns. James looked to the side of the column and saw four guards walk down the hall. When they were gone they started down the hall.

"We're coming close to the part of the hall that's been closed off" Jaffar said.

James nodded as he saw some guards ahead. They would have to take them out quickly. The guards noticed them. What surprised James was that the guards saluted them instead of drawing their weapons. James then noticed that they were the ones that where with Zaien earlier.

"Sir. We've replaced as many of the guards loyal to Karsk we could with our own. There will be some opposition to you but I'm sure you'll be able to handle what happens" the guard said.

James nodded as they headed down the hall.

"Are you sure we can trust them" Dorcas asked.

James just nodded.

"I don't think they'll be causing problems" James said.

"How can you be sure" Canas asked.

"If they do I'll be sure they wont make any more trouble" James said as his eyes glowed a bit.

The others didn't say any thing as they continued. They stopped at a corner and looked down the hall. There were four guards. Two on either side of a door and the other two across from them.

"It's probably locked so get the door opened" James said.

Jaffar just nodded. James signaled to Dorcas and Canas. The two of them nodded as Dorcas took out a steel bow and Canas started casting flux. He fired the arrow as Canas cast his spell. The arrow hit the guard in the leg and the spell finished him as the others noticed. James drew his sword and Dorcas readied a sword reaver. The three remaining guards charged at them. Jaffar just dashed around them. He got to the door. One pulled out a silver bow as the other two pulled out slim swords. The guard with the bow took aim at Jaffar and was about to launch an arrow when Canas hit him in the side. The guard stumbled to the side and fired an arrow at Canas. Canas ducked to the side as he started casting again. James and Dorcas clashed their weapons against the other guards as Jaffar opened the door. He drew his swords seeing two more guards in a small room with a door at the back wall. He jumped back as the two picked up spears and charged at him. One stabbed at his legs as the other swung. He blocked the swing then jumped dodging the other spear. The two pulled back and looked at each other then back at Jaffar. One swung down and the other swung side ways as they pushed forward on their legs. Jaffar jumped back then ran at them from the side. He tackled the closet one. The guard fell back knocking down the other one. When the two hit the floor he quickly stabbed the two of them. He pulled his sword out of the bodies as the other finished.

"You guys go ahead. We'll keep watch" James said to Jaffar and Canas.

James took out the shield and tossed it to Canas as Jaffar went into the room to pick the lock.

"Think she's in there" Dorcas asked.

"Not sure. We'll find out soon enough" James said.

He adjusted his hood so that if the girl was there she wouldn't see his face. They didn't need a little kid screaming and wakening up the other soldiers. He looked back as he heard a click and saw Jaffar go into the other room. Jaffar walked into the room and looked around. It was a small room with a bed and barred windows. He looked to a corner of the room and saw some one huddled up together on the floor. She was wearing a blue dress, had green eyes and ear length brown hair. From her appearance she seemed to be some where between seven to ten years old.

"Is she here" Canas asked as he walked in.

Jaffar just pointed too the girl.

"Err...I think it'd be much appreciated if you left for now. I think she might be afraid of you" Canas said adjusting his monocle.

Jaffar didn't say any thing as he left. Canas looked down at the girl who seemed to be shaking.

"I am correct to assume that you already Tiru" Canas asked.

"Y-Yes. Did Karsk order you here to kill me" Tiru asked as she looked like she was about to cry.

"What? No. We're here on behalf of Zaien. He said to give this to you as proof" Canas said as he handed her the shield.

Tiru stood up as she took the shield from him. She looked at it and it glowed.

"Where is he? Is sir Zaien here" Tiru asked.

"Yes but we must get you out of here first" Canas said.

He walked over to the window and cast flux on it. Some of the bars fell from the window and left a gap. He took out a torch staff and lit it. He waved it through the air and waited. He smiled once he saw two torches light and wave back. He turned off the light staff and turned around.

"We can go now" Canas said as he took Tiru's hand and the two started into the hall.

"Did you signal the others" Dorcas asked.

"Yes. I'm sure the others have been found now" Canas said as they started running.

"No need to be curious. They have. I smell blood and hear the sound of weapons" James said as he started back down the hall.

Dorcas, Jaffar and Canas looked back to see James eyes had a bit of a red glow to them. They decided that they should keep running and hope that nothing happened. They turned the corner were Zaien's soldiers had been but they weren't there.

"They've probably already left" James said.

The others just nodded as they ran. They came to the last hall before the one with the hatch and stopped. Seven guards had their weapons aimed at them. James took a step back and looked to Dorcas. He nodded as he took out a torch. He lit it and tossed it at a window. The window shattered and the torch went out side. It was supposed to be a sign that a problem had been run into and help was needed.

"Push your way through. I'll deal with these guys" James said resting his hand on the handle of his sword.

The others nod and started running. They went around the guards as James charged at them. Three of them drew swords, three drew spears and the last brought out an axe. Two of the soldiers wielding spears charged at him along with the one holding the axe. The two spear users both had a silver lances while the one with the axe had a hand axe. The axe wielder tossed it at his head while the two with the spears charged at him. James ducked as the axe went for his head then jumped as the lances almost it him. He landed then took a couple of steps back as he drew his sword. The soldier caught his axe and charged forward. James swung his sword up to hit the soldier but the other two blocked. The axe user jumped and swung his axe down. James grabbed the glade with one of his hands and kept it from striking his shoulder. He pushed back as he pulled on his sword. The soldier stumbled back but he didn't fall when the other two grabbed his shoulders. The three of them circled around him. James readied his sword as he turned around looking at each one of them. All three of them charged at once. James jumped up having to make the three dodge at the last second to avoid hitting each other. James brought up his sword to block as the three soldiers stepped back then charged from the front at an angle. He swung his sword to block keeping all three weapons from hitting him. James started backing up as the other four decided to join in the fight. All seven soldiers started charging at him while swinging their weapons causing James to have to jump back. The soldiers started alternating their attacks making James have to defend. He eventually came a wall and the soldiers surrounded him. They smiled seeing that he had no where to go. James knew it to and figured he'd die there. He closed his eyes as he heard a voice from the back of his mind. He recognized it as one of his instructors.

"When in a corner give it all you have. There is no honor dieing in a corner when you can die fighting so charge ahead and show them what you got" the voice said to him.

James closed his eyes and pushed his sword into its sheath. His eyes glowed red as he quickly drew the sword and swung it. The sword glowed as an energy wave was released striking all seven of the soldiers. The energy wave cut through their bodies killing them but not leaving any signs they had been hit or any cuts. James smiled as he looked down at the bodies with his glowing eyes. He looked around as he smelled the air.

"Easy target" James said.

He put the sword back in it's sheath and running down the hall towards his next opponent.

(SC)

Hakan waited outside the front doors. They had seen the emergency signal and he wanted to wait to see if any one came out. Since the mission had begun he had gotten a bad feeling. He looked around and saw Canas and the other come towards them with a girl with them.

"That her" Hakan asked looking at the girl.

"Yes. We had some problems along the way" Canas said adjusting his monocle.

Hakan just nodded then noticed some thing.

"Where's James" Hakan asked.

"He stayed behind to cover our escape" Dorcas said walking forward.

"Crap. That's where the feelings coming from" Hakan said.

He rested his hand on his sword as he looked at the doors.

"Get her to safety. Dart, Hawkeye it's time to bring the doors down" Hakan said.

The two of them nodded as they picked up a battering ram and charges the door. The doors easily give way and fell. The two of the ran in with Wallace and Owsin following with Hakan and Sain following behind. They ran through the halls as they heard the others breaking into the mansion. Hakan stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong Hakan" Hawkeye asked as the others stopped.

"I hear some thing" Hakan said as he looked at the ceiling.

Stone walls started dropping down around them. The halls started getting sectioned off.

"What in the name of elemin is this" Dart asked as he pushed against one of the walls.

"It's a defensive maneuver built in to protect the people living in the mansion" A soldier said walking up to them.

He did the salute that Zaien told them that showed if a soldier would help them.

"Is there any way around it" Oswin asked.

The soldier just nodded.

"There are hidden doors in some of the rooms. The walls wont go up till the one in control activates the weights or the emergency switches are used" the soldier said.

"Karsk probably set this up. Can you take us to meet with the others and take us to him" Hakan asked.

"I'd have to find out where your friends are but I'll try" the guard said as he ran down a hall.

The others readied their weapons and followed after.

(SC)

James walked through the hall. There was no need to rush since he knew his target was afraid. He could tell from the sound of stone walls falling. It was a tactic used for slowing down enemas or trying to trap them so they could be dealt with later but in this case James knew it was being used to buy time. One of the stone walls above him started coming down. James swung his fist up hitting the wall causing it to break apart. The pieces of the wall fell around him as he continued walking. At the end of the hall there were two bronze statues of knights with large double doors in between them. He pushed the doors open and walked in. The walls were lined with weapons, maps and lamps while there were large desks going along it. In the center of the room with his back towards James was Karsk holding a silver lance, brave sword and a killer axe.

"Welcome beast. I'd figured you'd be the first here but I'm surprised you'd be so willing to come to your executioner" Karsk said smiling as he turned around.

James just smiled. Karsk was just trying to talk big and carry high priced weapons in an attempt to hide his own fear. It didn't help. James had smelled it from far away and he wanted to kill the weak fool.

"Draw your weapon and well begin with your end" Karsk said drawing his sword.

"To fight you I will only need my cloak and my hand. Of coarse there'd only be a point to the cloak if you managed to hit me" James said as he took the gauntlet off of his right hand.

He put the gauntlet in a pocket and cracked his knuckles causing the his nails to sharpen.

"You're funeral will come quickly" Karsk said take a defensive stance.

"Yours first" James said as he charged at Karsk.

Karsk swung upwards and blocked James swing at his head. He then swung his leg up but James caught it and pushed him back. Karsk regained his footing and charged forward. He stepped to the left for a right swing making James move to block. At the last second Karsk changed position so he was coming for a down ward hit at James head. James swung his hand up and caught the sword in his hand. If it wasn't for the scales covering it his hand would of been but. James squeezed the sword and the blade broke off. He smiled as he tossed the blade aside.

"To easy Karsk. You're a pitiful excuse of an executioner" James watching as Karsk stumbled back.

Karsk didn't say any thing as he drew his killer axe and tossed the broken sword aside. He charged forward changing his angle of movement every couple of seconds. He figured that James had left him self open as he swung the axe down at his right shoulder. He was surprised to see that the axe didn't pierce his cloak.

"I decided to let you have that one" James said as he punched Karsk in the face sending him back.

Karsk quickly got back up reading him self.

"Attacks like that wont pierce my cloak so give me a challenge" James said slowly walking towards him.

Karsk charged forward and did a swing towards James left. James charged forward and punched Karsk hard enough to make his armor bend and crack causing him to stop the swing. James quickly grabbed the killer axe and tossed it so it stuck into one of the desks.

Karsk stumbled back taking the silver lance off of his back. James smiled as he looked at him. He saw fear in the mans eyes causing him to smile. He also knew it was true because of the way Karsk was holding the spear was in a stance to keep the enemy at a distance. To kill the weak and see the fear in their eyes as their fate came upon them was the whole reason he had come. It the fight the man was no challenge so by wanted the fight he brought his death upon him self.

"Come now Karsk. You wish to gain more influence by saying that you killed the beast. That by your hands I fell. I see it in your eyes and I know that is what you want. I am here so come and end me for I am what is in your way" James said smiling.

"If I charge forward you'll just take my spear from me or some thing else. I plan to hold on till more of my soldier come" Karsk said smiling as he backed away from James.

"Nothing but a fool. I can kill you where right where your at" James said smiling as the light from the lamps dimmed.

Before Karsk could say any thing or move James was in front of him. He grabbed the spear below the spear point. It glowed for a couple of seconds and turned to cinders and dropped to the floor. Before Karsk could react James grabbed his head in his left hand and started squeezing. Karsk started to scream in pain as he dropped to his knees. James eyes glowed as a black energy formed around his right hand and squeezed harder with is left.

"The reaper has come for you Karsk. You're time among this world is up" James said looking down at him.

He moved his finger together and slammed his hand through Karsk's chest. It pierced his armor and went trough his heart to the other side sending blood splattering onto the wall and desks behind him. He pulled his hand back through the hole and dropped the body. The dark energy was gone but his hand was covered in blood. He smiled as he scales just absorbed it. He closed his eyes and put the glove back on as he heard foot steps. He opened his eyes and they stopped glowing as he turned around. Hakan and some of the others running in.

"You alright James. We thought we heard some one scream" Hakan said.

"Nope. Just finished up the fight with Karsk" James said as he walked past them.

Hakan looked at the body then at the blood on the wall. He was about to ask about the fight but decided against it as they left.

(SC)

James and the others had been called into the main chambers of the mansion. They had been called in to talk to Tiru about the night before. The doors opened and they walked into a well decorated room with pained windows. Sitting in a throne to big for her was Tiru with some of the advisers around her. One could only guess that they were the ones who thought she should. They stopped in front of her and she smiled at them. He got off the throne and did a bow.

"Thank you for helping me last night. I'm sure that Karsk would of killed me if you hadn't come around" Tiru said smiling.

"We were just doing what we thought was best" James said looking down at her.

"That maybe so but as a way of thanks I'll re-supply you and tell my soldiers to let you past through the gates and outposts with out trouble" Tiru said.

"Thanks. It'll help make things easier on us" Eliwood said.

Tiru just nodded as she turned around to face Zaien. Zaien didn't say any thing as he looked down at her. Neither James or the others could figure out what the two were thinking.

"I don't hate you. I'm just kind of upset that you didn't tell me when you had killed my father" Tiru said with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry my lady. I had acted on impulse that was not fitting as one of your soldiers and especially one who had been assigned the task of watching over you" Zaien said closing his eyes.

Tiru just smiled and giggled.

"Well I'm sure that you feel you've lost your rank and position of knight. If that's the case I want you to travel with James group. I'm sure you can find your way again with them. My dad's with you and I'm sure he'd agree." Tiru said.

Zaien just looked at her and blinked a couple of times then looked at his sword and shield. Tiru just giggled more.

"Didn't you know that my father was owner of the shield and sword before you" Tiru asked.

"No. He never said any thing" Zaien said looking back at her.

"Well now you know. He probably wanted you to take the shield and sword but he couldn't as long as he was alive. I do miss him but I know he'll be back in the mansion when you return" Tiru said smiling.

Zaien just nodded.

"Ren. You can either continue your training here or come along with me" Zaien said looking at the cavalier.

"I'll be going with you sir. When there's a large group it normally means a large risk of danger. If that's the case I'll just have to become better" Ren said.

"Then it's decided. You two will be going with James and his group" Tiru said smiling.

Zaien and Ren turned to her and saluted.

"Seems like we're creating an alliance" Hector said.

"You guys could always go by the name alliance of warriors to cover up your travels" Tiru said giggling.

"I wouldn't mind. It'd just be like when Wil give my group the name Lyndis's legion" Lyn said smiling.

James just nodded as he closed his eyes and thought.

(SC)

Roan was sitting on his throne going through his book. On a smalltable next to where he was sitting was a dark green candle that had gone out a few hours ago.

"Master. I bring word on the task Karsk had been assigned to" Leila as she walked out of a shadow.

"Once again Leila you've told me some thing I already know" Roan said as he turned a page of the book.

"I'm sorry then master. I'll try to bring information that will be of more use to you" Leila said.

Roan just nodded as he continued reading.

"A question if I may" Leila asked.

"Yes" Roan asked looking up at her

"Why bring Karsk back to life? He had been dead formore than ahundred years" Leila asked.

"I felt that he would help in my plans but he didn't learn from his past mistakes"Roan said as he went back to reading his book.

"And did he" Leila asked.

"Of coarse. In his own way his death is helping to bringabout James's end. Soon the last battle will come and only one of us will be standing" Roan said as he snapped the book shut in his hand.

Leila only nodded.

"I have your next group of orders. I want you to return to elibe and pick some things up for me. I'm sure you have an idea of what they are" Roan said as he stood up and walked to the window.

Leila just bowed and disappeared. Roan held up the book and look at it. It caught on fire and was burned so much that not even ashes remained. He smiled as he looked through the window at what was around him and what he would soon claim.

(--)

T man: That's it for the chapter every one.

Mathew: Let me down! Let me out! (trying to get out of his cage.)

Lyn: I wont mind as long as you tell me who's going into that cage.

Canas: I think we sould at least tell her.

T man: Fine (walks over and whispers in lyn's ear.)

Lyn: (Goes wide eyed) For what ever love you have left for me you'll let me down and get away from this cage as soon as possible.

Mathew: What? Why? Who's he putting in here with me?

Canas: Don't forget to R & R.

Lyn: Make him free me. Please!

Mathew: Will some one please tell me who's comeing in here.


	12. Chap 12 Old friend or new enemy

Inu Hakan: I don't mind the long reviews and I never did say I wouldn't give your character any spell skill.

TheWatcherandReader: I already get enough grammer stuff and I do put it through a spell check. I put it as el fire since the real way would be elf fire.I'm writing other fics which i'm not sure wiether or not i'm gonna post and the only other one I have up is behind where I had planned for it to be by now. As for the title it works for me so i'm not changing it since it's my first fic

T man: Thanks for the reviews. I thought no one would. I have an idea for a FE: SS fic and a sequal fic for this one set during roy's story takeing place in james home continent. Since there's two alternate endings i'm planning for this fic people can vote on the one they liked and if I write the sequal it'll be based on the most liked ending. I might also get a map of the continent made up. Also I might update more often. Since school starts soon I wanted to get a chap in and i'll need some thing to do to get mind off of home work and tests.

Lyn: So you gonna put'em in or what? (Is untied.)

Mathew: Who the are you putting in here? (swinging the cage around)

Canas:(smiles) He's putting sain in there.

Mathew: (goes bug eyed) Dear elimine no. I do not want him in here espicilaly when i'm in a girl body. (starts trying to get out.)

T man: Hit it canas.

Canas: The author does not own fire emblem or some of the made up characters while the continent and most of the characters are his and remember that you can still send in character ideas.

Mathew: HELP ME!

Lyn: Don't. I wanna see what happens hehe.

(--)

Fiora, Florina and Farina led the group through snow that was half way up their legs. The snow was falling hard enough that neither the pegasus or the wyverns could fly so their riders were left walking along with their mounts. Since the city they were heading towards was covered in snow James felt it'd be best for Fiora and her sisters to lead. He was right seeing that they were smiling. Even Lyn was smiling. He figured it'd be good to travel through places that reminded them of home or times they had with friends. James just smiled to him self as he closed his eyes. As they walked Eliwood came up to him.

"There's some one up ahead." Eliwood said.

James opened his eyes and looked forward. He saw some one was standing in the snow but it was hard to tell since they were wearing a white cloak and was given cover with the falling snow. When they were close enough they were saw that the person was wearing a pure white cloak but their face was covered.

"I was given orders from lord Owen to direct your to Lark. You are close but you still have a bit of a way to go" A raspy voice said.

"How are we supposed to trust you" Hector asked.

The person let out a high pitched whistle and there was movement in the falling snow. They looked up and saw an owl flying down. The owl started circling around them till Zephiel raised his arm and the owl landed on it. Zephiel looked it over and nodded.

"It's the messenger lord Owen gave me" Zephiel said.

Eliwood nodded as he turned to the one in front of them.

"Thanks for the help. Is there any thing we should know" James asked.

"A few. If you see a spring any where near here don't go near them and release your pegasus or wyverns during the night instead of putting them in stables" the person said.

Eliwood was about to ask why when a strong gust of cold wind hit them causing them having to close their eyes or block with their arms. When they looked again the person was gone with no trace. Not even any foot prints in the snow were left.

"Is there any one else who works for your brother that does that" Mathew asked.

"Probably" James said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm gonna have to ask if any of them will teach me that" Mathew said as they started walking again.

"No, you're not" Hector said shaking his head.

"Come on. Why not my lord" Mathew asked.

"We don't need you disappearing and reappearing all over the place" Hector said looking at him.

"Don't you think it'd help with gathering information and retrieving things" Mathew asked.

"By retrieving things you mean stealing and i'll be sure to make sure you don't figure out how to move like that" Hector said as he looked forward and started walking.

Mathew mumbled something under his breath and followed after. They walked through the snow for another hour when Canas stopped and started running forward. The other started running after him so they wouldn't loose him in the snow. He came to a stop in front of them and they did to. In front of them was a circle with no snow and a city in the center. Snow didn't fall into the circle and just seemed to go around it. There was no snow on the buildings or the ground. Tree branches that went into the circle lost the snow on their branches.

"This is incredible. I never thought some thing like this was possible" Canas said as he started walking into the circle.

As he went in the snow on his robes blew off of him as if a wind was keeping in from entering the city.

"I kind of don't like it. I'm more used to snow being on the ground in the case of mountain cities" Farina said.

Fiora was about to say some thing when a snow ball flew by her and hit Farina in the face. Farina brushed the snow off her face and looked around for who threw the snow ball. She saw three kids laughing. She glared at them as she grabbed some snow and tossed a snow ball at them. The three of them dodged and started throwing snow balls back. Farina ran and hid behind the closest person to her letting them take the hits.

"Ha. Missed me" Farina said smiling.

"I think you should check who you used as a shield" Mathew said smiling.

Farina blinked a couple of times then looked at the person in front of her. She jumped back when she saw it was Hector.

"Um... Sorry about that" Farina said as Hector turned around.

"No problem" Hector said brushing the snow off of his coat.

"Really" Farina asked.

"Of coarse not" Hector said as he grabbed snow and started making a snow ball.

Farina started running. Hector turned to the kids and pointed at Farina. The three nodded and all four of them tossed their snow balls at her. The snow balls hit her in the back and knocked her face down into the snow.

"Lord Hector, was that really needed? We're in a foreign land and I think that you-" Oswin was saying but stopped when he was hit in the face by snow balls.

He brushed the snow balls off his face and saw Mathew and Serra run for it. He quickly started making snowballs and started throwing them. It started into a snow ball war between the kids, Hector, Mathew, Serra, Oswin, Farina with Florina and Nino joining in.

"I think it'd be best to get into the city and find the ice seer" Eliwood said.

"Just let them be. Every one needs to play in the snow every once in awhile" a voice said.

Eliwood turned and saw a man wear a bark blue suite with white hair and green eyes walk up to them.

"My name is William. My wife told me to meet you here. I'm glade she told me to come early or you might of gotten lost in the city" William said doing a slight bow.

"What do you mean" Lyn asked.

"His wife is the ice seer. She knew when we'd arrive and was sent to meet us" James said walking forward.

"Right. I'll take you to see her and i'm sure some one's been sent to get your friends for when they finish" William said as he turned around and started walking.

Those who weren't in the snowball fight followed. As they walked through the city Fiora walked up to William.

"Excuse me but we had meet some one telling us that we shouldn't put our pegasus or wyverns in stables at night. Why was that" Fiora asked.

"Both pegasus and wyverns live here and are only found here. They have a type of symbiotic relation ship here and if any others are found they might see them as an enemy. It's normally those who are seen in stables that are thought of the enemy" William said looking back.

"What do you mean by symbiotic relation ship" Vaida asked.

"Well the wyverns here have adapted to having plants be apart of their diets. The pegasus can help them find food and also find springs hat aren't frozen over and find save passage through the mountains. When a pegasus dies wyverns normally feed on the bodies" William said.

At the last comment Farina and her sisters looked sick. William looked forward and started talking again.

"The wyverns give protection to the pegasus from poachers and lets them use their caves as shelter or helps them find places that aren't as cold as others. We also have a relationship with the two creatures. During the harsher parts of winter they stay here where they wont have to worry about the cold. We also tend to their wounds when they have injuries they can't recover on them selves. Since they come here yearly they wont let any one ride them unless they're born in this city" William said.

"I guess there's not much hope for any one else who wants to become a rider then" Heath said.

"On occasion they'll let some one ride them who's not from here but it's rare" William said.

They came up to a large palace. It's basic figure was like others they had seen but it was different in the fact that it looked like it was completely made out of ice and snow. Before anyone could ask questions the doors opened and William walked in. The interior of the palace looked like it was made of ice and snow to. Eliwood wondered what was used to make it. In a city that wasn't cold he couldn't believe that if it was made out of ice that it'd be able to keep it's form and not be cold on the inside. They came to a large set of doors and William stopped.

"My wife had requested that Eliwood, Lyn, Hector and James be the ones to enter for the moment" William said turning around.

Kent was about to say some thing but Lyn held her hand up signaling him to stop. William turned back to the doors and they opened. He walked in with Eliwood, Lyn, Hector and James following and the doors closed. It was a large room that looked like a church except there were different colored candles that were lit and floating in the air. When wax drops came off the candles they formed together to make symbols or a wick would come from a shelf on the walls and new candles would be made and lit. At the alter was a blond haired woman with hair that went down to her waist in a white robe on her knees with sculptures of different creatures coming out of the floors. As they walked up to her they could see that her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to notice them. They stopped in front of her and when Eliwood was about to introduce them he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Welcome travelers from beyond the sea and the one who has dragons blood" a woman's voice said.

The voice was in his head and didn't seem like it came from any where.

"I'm sorry if my wife surprised you. Most people don't know that she's deaf, blind and mute" William said.

"I've been disabled like this since I was a child so i've trained my psychic abilities so I can see and hear through others and speak with my mind. I've seen into the future and know why you're here" Gwen said.

"So can you tell us where we will find Roan then" Hector asked.

"I could but if you were to face him now you would find certain death. I know that if I told you i'd be condemning you to your own deaths" Gwen said.

"How do you know we'd fail" Eliwood asked.

"You are not yet strong enough. He has forces that far out number yours and you do not have those with you who can help you" Gwen said.

"Then can you tell us where to find them" Lyn asked.

Before Gwen could start an answer James spoke.

"An old instructor of mine said never rush fate. What will happen will and you can only push it so far before it changes and what you want will come to destroy you. If we go to those who can help us now they may be in a hard moment right now and may see us as threats" James said closing his eyes.

"Well put. The future is clouded and all I can tell you is that you will return back to where this journey began and you will need to head south" Gwen said.

"Thank you but are you sure there is nothing else you can tell us" Eliwood asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Dylan" Gwen said and seemed to shout the name.

Eliwood along with Lyn and Hector turned around expecting to see some one come through the doors but jumped back a bit when they saw that some one was already their on one knee with their head down. All of his clothes where white except for light armor that was blue and his cloak looked like it was made of ice. On his hips were strapped two long swords. With the way he was dressed Eliwood wasn't sure if the man had entered recently or if he had been there the whole time hiding in plain sight.

"Dylan will help you on your journey but till he comes to trust you he'd prefer that you call him Copain" Gwen said.

"That's perfectly understandable" Eliwood said as they turned to her.

When he looked back Copain was gone. A shiver went through his spine as he thought about how many people there might be that had the same skills as Jaffar does when it comes to moving undetected.

"Rooms have been set up for you and I hope you enjoy your stay here" Gwen said.

They nodded and turned and started walking.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him" William thought as he leaned against a pillar.

"I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. All I know is that he wont like what he'll have to do" Gwen said as he looked at one of the people leaving with blank grey eyes.

(SC)

Eliwood and the others walked out and the doors closed behind them. Eliwood looked around and saw Canas and pent looking at a one of pillars.

"What are you two doing" Eliwood asked.

"This place is very interesting" Canas said.

"What is" Hector asked.

"This place is completely made out of ice and snow" Pent said.

Eliwood just gave the two of them a puzzled look.

"I'll need your help Bartre" Canas said.

"What do you need magic man" Bartre asked walking up to them.

"I'd like you to cut a chunk off this pillar out" Canas said.

He took out a knife and handed it to him. Before Bartre put the blade into the pillar Pent heated it with a fire spell. The knife glowed red hot and Bartre pushed it into the pillar. Steam started to rise from the pillar as Bartre cut through it. He removed the piece of the pillar and handed it to Canas after he put on some gloves.

"Touch it and see that it's cold" Pent said.

Eliwood put his hand on it and quickly withdrew it. It was ice cold but it hadn't been when it was apart of the pillar. Canas lifted it and pushed it back into the pillar. The cut sealed quickly and it was like it hadn't been cut in the first place. Eliwood put his hand where it had the pillar chunk had been removed and it wasn't cold any more.

"It seems that Gwen powers keep this place together and it's safe to assume she also pushes the snow away from the city" Pent said.

"It's some thing quite interesting. For some to able to do this it must show great mental strength and probably strength in magic skill. I'm sure if she were able to train some to do this they could become very strong magically" Canas said.

Eliwood thought about it. Having some one that strong around would help them with their fight against roan. He turned to get an opinion from Lyn, Hector and James but didn't see James.

"Where'd James go" Eliwood asked.

"He said that he was going out for a walk to get his mind cleared" Zain said.

Eliwood nodded as the others caught up to them.

(SC)

James walked through the city with his head down letting his hood help cover his face. It helped to know where they should go in their search for Roan but it also put some stress onto him. He needed to think about what Roan would send at them and because he was gone for so long he wasn't sure how much cultures had changed. He looked up and shook his head getting rid of the thought and looked around. He saw a bar and thought to him self and went inside. As he walked past the bar he stopped to place an order for a drink at took a seat at an empty table in a corner. He adjusted his hood as he took a seat. Even if the place was filled with drunks they'd probably recognize a scaled face after their hang overs. A waitress came by and put a mug of a clear liquid onto the table.

"Not to many people order this drink any more" the waitress said.

"I know. It's been awhile since I had this. Figured it'd help in reminiscing" James said handing her the money for the drink.

The waitress nodded and walked away. James picked up the mug and took a sip of the drink. It was a type of alcohol made with a rare type of herb. Since it'd just give a light buzz and not actually make you drunk it was the only alcohol that children where allowed to drink. While he traveled through elibe he had looked for the herb but couldn't find it. He figured the plant would be gone by the time he returned, if ever and thought it'd a good idea to find some seeds. He always liked to drink some before a tough challenge when he was a kid and it reminded him of his instructor who had been the first to give it to him when he was being taught. He had multiple instructors but there was only one he actually liked. He closed his eyes as he took another gulp. After a couple of seconds he felt like he was being watched. He finished the last of his drink as he looked around the bar. He spotted some one in a cloak with a hood covering their head walk out of the bar. James stood up and walked out after them following them into a clearing.

The person put a hand onto their sword once they stopped. He took off the purple and black cloak so he was wearing his green one as he walked up to them. From what he could see and the since that he got he figured that the person was a woman. His body went into and a sword stance he had worked on years ago. He stood back to back with the woman and rested a hand on his sword. They both leaned forward resting their other hand on their sword then charged forward in the direction they were facing. Once they where a couple of feet away from each other then spun around drawing their swords. They stopped for a second once they where facing each other then charged. Once he was in range he jumped and did a down ward swing. His opponent swung her sword upward to block and jumped back. Once she landed she ran forward and swung left to right causing James to duck. He swung his leg in an attempt to hit her but she jumped back. He quickly got back up and charged at her. He made three swings coming at her from each side but she blocked each of them. She swung her sword for a diagonal cut but James grabbed his cloak and blocked it. He spun around trying to hit her with the blade on the bottom but she blocked with her sword. He quickly tried for a swing at her legs but she moved back.

She grabbed her sword in both hand and stabbed down to hit his leg but he managed move his leg soon enough so that he only got a cut. He quickly stood up and stabbed at her. She dodged to his left and swung her sword. James brought up his cloak and blocked as he moved back. They looked at each other and charged one another. Their swords struck each other as they attempted to find an opening in the others defense. James swung his sword up causing her to move her to block. At the last second he moved his sword and hit hers from above moving it down. He took the chance and punched her knocking her back. She quickly got her footing and charged at him. James placed his feet and went for a low cut. She jumped and back flipped over him. She landed behind him back to back with him as he straightened. They both swung their sword in their right arms and brought their swords up against each others neck. James just smiled when he felt her sword against his throat.

"Nice to know you remember the show routine we made up" The woman said.

"You to" James said nodding.

They both put their swords back into their sheaths as they took a couple of steps forward and turned to face each other. The woman's hood had fallen off of her head during the fight but James didn't bother taking a look at who she was till now. She had green eyes, long light blue hair with braids framing her face and wore red sword master clothes.

"Nice look Sana" James said patting her on the head.

She shook her head and moved his hand from the top of her head.

"You to James" She said flicking his hood off.

James was about to put it back on when she stopped him.

"Kind of nice but not exactly your color" She said as she poked an touched the red scales on her face. "But i'm sure you're still the same guy you were back then" She said as she hugged him.

"That remains to be seen" James said.

She broke the hug and nodded as she thought about it then slapped him lightly on the head.

"That's for not telling me you were back and patting me on the head. You know I don't like it when you do that" Sana said putting on a bit of an angry face.

"I know. That's why I do it and sorry for not letting you know. I don't want it getting out that i'm back" James said smiling.

Sana sighed then smiled at him.

"I guess it can be forgiven then but shouldn't you get going back to where ever you're staying at? If you're traveling with others they're probably worried about you" Sana said.

James looked around and noticed that the sun had already set.

"I guess you're right but what about you" James asked putting his hood back on.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have my own ways of getting home and I can handle my self. Remember" Sana asked.

James just nodded as he remembered back. He shook hands with her then walked off heading back towards the palace. Once he was out of eye sight she turned and walked towards the tree. As she came closer she could see Ephidel leaning against a tree.

"Happy you got to see him again" Ephidel asked.

"Very. I was worried wither he was o.k or not. I feel a lot better to know he's well" Sana said smiling.

"Then i'll take you back to your sister" Ephidel said as he teleported them.

The two of them came into a forest and they started walking. They came into a clearing to find a general trying to hit Lana with her spear.

"You bitch. Why'd you bring him back" the general said as she swung her spear.

Lana easily dodged it and smiled.

"Come now Katie. I thought you were better than that" Lana said.

Katie glared at her and tried to stab her. Lana knocked it aside with her sword then jumped into a tree. Katie threw her spear at Lana causing her to jump to another branch. Katie quickly grabbed the chain and pulled her spear back and got ready for another attempt. Sana ran up and put her hand on her sisters shoulder and stopped her.

"Stop this sis. Does it really mater if she brought James back here or not" Sana asked with a worried look on her face.

Katie looked to her sister then Lana and didn't say any thing. She grab her helmet, put it on and started walking.

"Come on. Master Roan has our orders" Katie said as she went into the forest.

Sana nodded and ran after her sister.

"So how far have you planned this out" Ephidel asked.

"Far enough for this to amuse me" Lana said smiling.

Ephidel nodded and they disappeared.

(SC)

James walked through a long hall way. Their were windows but when he looked through them there wasn't any thing on the other side. No sky or any thing else. He looked around then kept walking. He stopped when he came into a hall way with large paintings on walls. He looked at the paintings and saw that they were painting of zarlen but the city was on fire. He then noticed that his brothers tower hand fallen and the remains were on fire to. He heard screaming and quickly looked around. The frames for the paintings faded away and he found him self in the city. He held his hand up to his face to block some embers coming from a near by building that crumbled from the flames. He heard the sound of weapons clashing, screams and people running as he started running but could find any one. He stopped when he felt like some one was coming at him. He went to draw his sword but he didn't have it or his cloak. He got into a fighting stance as he saw movements in the flames. He felt that he was surrounded and what ever was around him had drawn weapons. He tried to see who was around him but no one was there. He then heard the sound of them charging him.

He quickly sat up in his bed and took some quick breaths. He looked around and saw that he was still in the palace. He rubbed his eyes as he took out a match and lit a candle. He walked over to a window and saw that it was late at night. Even though the place was peaceful he got the feeling some thing was wrong.

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep but it'd be in your best interest to get ready and prepared to leave. Eliwood, Lyn, Hector and James are needed in the meeting hall" Gwen said.

James wondered what it was then figured it was about what ever he felt was wrong. He looked around and saw Keir get up from her corner and ready her swords. James got dressed and walked into the hall and started towards the meeting hall. As he walked Niles opened his door.

"Did you get a strange dream right now" Niles asked.

"Yes. You did to" James asked.

"Kind of. Probably not exactly what you had" Niles said.

Before he could ask what he meant Eliwood and the others went past on their way to see Gwen. James thought about staying to talk to Niles then followed after them. They came into the meeting hall to find Gwen already their and her in the same position as they had left her earlier. James wondered if she ever left to sleep.

"What is it that you needed to talk to us about" Hector asked.

"Zarlen has now come under attack. If you wish for the city to still be standing by mourning you had better assemble your friends. I will send you there once you're ready" Gwen said.

She didn't have to say any thing more. Once she had finished they had already left to get the others and prepare for battle.

(--)

T man: Sorry if it's short. Thanks for reading every one and don't forget to review.

Lyn: Now that that's over let's see what happens when sain's put in the cage.

T man: Alright. (writes in his note book and serra appears in the cage wearing light blue pajamas with pink kittes on them.)

Canas: You sure that's sain?

T man: Yup. He just doesn't know he's changed yet.

Lyn: It's kinda hard not to laugh seeing him like that.

T man: True but quite. He's wakeing up.

Sain: (yawns and sits up) I haven't slept like that in awhile. (Sees mathew) Ah, good morning lady serra. How are you today?

Mathew: O.k but if you haven't noticed i'm not serra. I'm mathew.

Sain: That can't be. You sound and look exactly like lady serra.

Mathew: Have you been feeling alright or looked in a mirror for that matter?

Sain: Well that you've mentioned it I have been feeling abit wierd.

T man: (Hold up a mirror to the cage.)

Sain: (Looks at the mirror and pokes his/hers breast) So that's what it feels like.

Mathew: (Holding a hand up to cover thier eyes) If we're going to be stuck in a cage together could you not do that.

Sain: Why? (starts feeling him/her self over.)

Lyn: Please, let's end it here before any thing wierd happens.

Canas: (Takes out a book and starts writing notes down on the change from getting bit from the serra spawn.)

Sain: Hey mathew. Come here. I wanna see some thing.

T man: And that's my cue to end it. Don't forget to review every one and hopefully no one's disgusted by this. Please don't hurt me or kill me for that matter. If you did I wouldn't be able to torture mathew any more.

Mathew: Keep away from me sain!


	13. Chap 13 Defending the city

Canas: I've been asked to have the chapter put up because the author's busy with some thing at the moment.

Lyn: I think he's in his room crying that no one reviewed the last chapter.

Mathew: I don't think he's one to cry. More like the type to vent anger out by takeing revenge or torturing people.

Lyn: True but i'm just happy sain's tied up at the moment.

Sain: I'm not. It's kind of cruel to have to be in a cage like this (tied to the cage with thick chains.)

Mathew: Better than you chasing me around.

Lyn: (Smiles) Don't worry sain. You'll get used to being in a cage. Mathew has.

Mathew: Hey. That's not funny.

Canas: Well I think it's about time to start the fic and as the author mentioned earlier about supports here are the one's he's made so far. Lyn/Zahk, Tyrin/Zahk (currently working on), Owen/Cosete, Owen/James, James/Cosete, James/Keir, James/Hakan and if there are any requests please put them in reviews or e-mails. There'd be more listed but some characters wont show up till later in the fic and remember that supports will be put as a side chapter/s not haveing to do with the story. Atleast not some parts of it. Now on with the chapter and remember that the author doesn't own the FE chars or the origanles except his own.

(--)

James and the others appeared on a hill over looking the city of Zarlen. Buildings had started on fire around the city and even from the distance of the hill they could hear the sound of weapons clashing. James started running down the hill with the others following.

"How do you think they're doing" Eliwood asked.

"From the looks of it there's a two part attack. One on the city and another on the tower. Probably a second person leading the attack on the city while the other concentrates on the tower" James said.

"Any plans for this" Hector asked.

"Spread out, help any of the Zarlen knights you find and finish off as many of the enemy as possible. I'm heading for the tower" James said as they went through the gates of the city.

Every one nodded and split up. James and Keir ran towards the tower. A group of knights in black armor drew their spears and charged them.

"I'll deal with them master" Keir said drawing her swords.

James didn't say any thing as he dodged between the knights and ran towards the tower.

(SC)

Erk dodged to the left and used thunder on the paladin in front of him knocking him off their horse while Pricillia went and helped wounded soldiers and civilians. He quickly finished the paladin off before he took out his own heal staff and started helping her.

"Is that the last of them" Erk asked.

"For here it seems so but let's head to the next area" Pricillia said.

"Think we'll find any one who can give us a straight explanation on what's going on here" Erk asked.

"I'm not sure but we can only hope we can find some one who knows" Pricillia said looking around.

Erk nodded and the two of them started heading to the next part of the city. As they ran they heard the clash the sound of approaching foot steps. The two of them ducked into an ally and waited. Three enemy soldiers ran past them to another part of the city.

"Seems like they're not very focused on finding us" Pricillia said watching them go.

"Probably ordered to find some one else and not worry about us" Erk said looking around.

When he didn't see any soldiers he started walking with Pricillia with him. As they went they heard a sound. Erk took out his tome and looked around. A pile of wood against a wall started moving and he was about to use his tome but stopped when he heard a moan come from who was under it. Some of the wood was moved aside and Cosete came out and leaned against the wall.

"When did you guys get back" Cosete asked with one eye closed.

Her armor was scratched and dented and she was covered in wounds. Some blood was flowing from a wound on her forehead. Before either of them could say any thing Cosete slumped down to the ground. Pricillia quickly got off of her horse and ran over to her. She bandaged the minor wounds and used a healing staff on the major ones.

"We arrived here a few minutes ago. How did this happen" Erk asked.

"About an hour or so ago two ships attacked the harbor. Most of the knights ran to help there while others stayed to watch the main gates. One of the ships left while the other docked and soldiers came out. While the knights were busy with them others came and brought down the gates and they piled in. While the knights who weren't busy with fighting headed back to the gates a group of flying units dropped more soldiers off and those attacked the tower" Cosete said closing her eyes.

"Where's lord Owen, general Cougar and your sisters" Pricillia asked as she finished up.

"When the fight began the general left for the harbor since it was the place hardest hit. Lord Owen was worried about the citizens and ordered most of his guards out to help the people. Whether or not he's o.k i'm not sure and as for me and my sisters we were on patrol but scattered when the attacks started" Cosete said wincing as she tried to get up.

"It's probably best that you try not to move so much" Erk said.

Cosete shook her head as she stood up.

"I have to get back to the tower. If lord Owen's guards are defeated then he's an easy target" Cosete said as she started walking.

"No talking you out of it is there" Pricillia said.

"Nope" Cosete said with a bit of a smile.

"We might as well go with you. Maybe we'll find your sisters" Erk said.

Cosete just nodded as Pricillia got on her horse and they headed towards the tower.

(SC)

Pent looked around. He was going around the out skirts of the city but hadn't found to many enemies. It seemed like the most of them were leading an attack on the tower or the center of the city. From what he knew the city had a pretty good library and he had wanted to see what they had written on anima spells wondering if there was different spells they used or if its use was like on elibe. He figured he'd check to see where the library was and see if it was survived the attack. He was sure that if he didn't Canas would. He took a look around but didn't see any one else and decided to go to another part of the city. He turned down a street and started walking. As he walked her heard the sound of foot steps. When he stopped walking so did the person behind him. He shook his head as he got a better hold of his tome and continued walking. When the foot steps started walking he quickly turned around and cast elfire. Who ever was behind him dodged the attack and hid in an alley.

"You might as well come out. You don't seem very good when it comes to following some one" Pent said.

"Oh ho ho. The mean magic man's found me out" A voice said.

Pent knew the voice and thought back to the day he met Eliwood and the others.

"I' surprised he brought you back to life Paul" Pent said preparing another spell.

Paul walked out of the alley smiling.

"Quite right. Roan obviously knows the importance of the skills of me and my brother. We've both been offered quite a good amount and a nice set of land in return for our services. Also some interesting weapons" Paul said getting a better grip on the ax he was carrying.

Pent looked at the ax and wasn't very threaten by it but figured if Roan gave it to Paul there was probably some thing he should be worried about. It was a small ax that seemed more like it was for decoration rather than combat. It had a black blade that curved down ward at the top and bottom. On top of the handle was a red crystal and along the back side were small blue crystals. Pent decided he'd rather not think about what Paul could do and used elfire. The warrior quickly held the ax up above his head and the spell hit the ax but instead of knocking the ax out of his hand or destroying it the spell seemed to get pulled into it. Pent mouth dropped a bit seeing that his spell didn't do what he expected. Paul smiled as he swung the ax and the elfire spell Pent had cast came back at him. Pent quickly ducked and rolled to the right avoiding the attack. He stood up as he cast another elfire. This time Paul didn't even raise his hand. Pent figured the ax could only absorb a spell once but was surprised as the spell went toward Paul's head then curved downward and went into Paul's ax. Pent cursed under his breath as Paul raised the ax and sent the elfire spell at him. Pent had to quickly jump back just to avoid being hit. Pent reached into his bag for another tome but Paul just started laughing.

"Don't try using a different tome. My ax here will absorb any anima magic used against me and since you've used the same spell twice on me I can cast it with out need for my ax to absorb it. Isn't that a wonderful thing? Well for me at least" Paul said as he swung his ax and sent out another elfire spell.

Pent turned and started running as the spell hit where he had once stood. Pent figured that the ax could probably copy the stronger spells he had with him so for the mean time the only thing he could do was run. Pent felt another spell coming at him and quickly jumped to the left and the elfire hit the road. Pent ducked into an alley and kept running. When he was sure he had some distance between him and Paul he stopped and took a chance to catch his breath. He started to think to him self about what he could do. It would probably be a good idea to get help but he didn't want to take any of the others from some thing that might be a problem later on. As he went onto another though a spell hit roof above him. He quickly ran as part of the building started falling.

"It wont be much sport if you don't run" Paul said from some where close by.

Pent cursed under his breath and started running. As he ran he noticed a body lying on the road. He ran up to the body and checked them over. They were already dead and by the looks of their clothes they didn't seem to be soldiers in the service of lord Owen so they were probably an enemy soldier. He noticed the enemies weapon and thought of a way he could fight Paul.

"You probably wont be needing this any more" Pent said picking up the weapon.

He heard foot steps coming up behind him and started running. He hid behind a stack of barrels and readied him self. When the foot steps got closer he moved from behind the barrels, opened the tome he had taken from the body and caste divine. Paul quickly dodged and rolled to the right nearly avoiding the attack. Paul got back up and cast elfire causing Pent to jump back. Pent readied the tome and cast another spell. Paul raised his ax to block but was pushed back by the spell. Pent didn't bother giving him time to attack again and cast another spell. The spell went and hit Paul in the chest knocking him down on his back. He dropped the ax and Pent quickly picked it up and moved back. Paul got up and started drawing a killer ax but didn't get a chance to use it as Pent cast divine again and struck Paul in the head. He stood for a couple of seconds before dropping face down on the ground. Pent walked over to Paul's side and tapped his shoulder with his foot and when he didn't move he kicked him hard in the chest. When Paul didn't move he knelt down and checked for a pulse. When he didn't get one he let out a sigh of relief and started walking. He looked at the ax he had picked up from Paul then started running to find the others.

(SC)

James swung his sword cutting down another enemy general as he came to his brothers tower. As he fought his way through the city he asked soldiers where his brother was and they had said he was still in the tower trying to make sure every on inside was safe and out of harms way. James closed his eyes as he came up to the tower and two generals charged him. The lines on the blade of his sword glowed and he swung it sending out a small energy wave. The energy wave cracked their armor and cut them and they fell back. James stopped and opened his eyes and looked up. He could see fires in the windows and some parts of the tower outside were on fire. He didn't say any thing as he ran into the flames. As he ran through the first floor he encountered some soldiers that weren't to hard to deal with and started up the tower. As he went he came across less enemy soldiers. He figured that one of their leaders was either in the tower or they had already gotten what they wanted. As he came up a flight of stairs to the second of the last floor he heard some one laugh. He groaned at the thought of who it was there.

"Who would of thought I'd see you here" Jasmine said letting out another laugh.

"Look Jasmine. You can either go now or die again and this time it wont be as painless as when Guy did it." James said closing his eyes.

"Oh ho ho. Is the little tactician angry" Jasmine said smiling.

"I have no time for this" James said.

"Of coarse not but as long as I have this ax given to me by Roan then i'm invincible" Jasmine said taking out a double edged war ax with symbols drawn on the blades

Jasmine charged at James as he opened his eyes. They glowed red as he swung his sword and dodged the attack. Jasmines ax fell apart into pieces. He quickly looked at the remains of his ax before he let out a painful scream as James glowing sword went through his back and came out at the bottom of his neck. He drew his sword as his eyes stopped glowing and put his sword back into its sheath. He turned and started walking towards the stairs.

"No one's invincible" James said as he headed up the stairs and Jasmines body dropped.

He came up to the last floor and looked around. He saw Owen sitting against the wall covered in light burns and cuts. James quickly ran over and started treating the cuts with a vulnery. Owen woke up and looked at him.

"Hi James. I wondered when you'd get back here" Owen asked.

"You can't keep out of trouble can you" James asked.

"Oh ya, what about you" Owen asked as he started getting up.

James put an arm under him and helped him up.

"So what are you still doing here" James asked.

"Two things. One, making sure every one's out and second of all I need the rest of my staff" Owen said.

"It's still in the safe right" James asked.

Owen nodded and the two of them started towards one of the walls. Owen moved a painting and revealed a small round opening with lines coming from the sides. Owen took his staff out and pushed the top into the opening and twisted it. A loud clicking sound could be heard and the wall lifted after Owen took the staff out. James let go of him and the two walked in. On a pedestal in the center of the room was a crystal blue orb. Owen held up his staff and the orb floated over and connected onto the staff.

"Now that that's done let's go" James said heading for the door.

"You know there's a faster and safer way of getting out of here" Owen said.

"True but I don't like it" James said.

"You're protected from the fire. I'm not, remember" Owen said leaning ageist the wall.

"O.k fine but if I can't keep my stomach i'm blaming you" James said walking over and standing next to him.

Owen smiled and drew his bow that was strapped to his back and fired an arrow into the ceiling. The arrow hit a switch and loud clicking sounds along with light rumbles could be heard. Small hatches opened in the floor revealing four handles. James and Owen quickly grabbed them as the part of the floor they were on sunk down a bit before dropping with them on it. James had his eyes closed while Owen resisted from yelling out happily as they fell through holes. They landed with a loud crass in one of the towers basement tunnels. James coughed up dirt and dust and opened his eyes and got up.

"Always hated doing that" James said.

"It's not that bad" Owen said getting up

James just shook his head and started running down a tunnel with Owen following.

(SC ::2hrs later::)

James, Owen and the others had managed to get the flames put out around the city and were helping with getting the place cleaned up. James looked around as he headed towards a large tent. Some of the buildings had been burned down completely while others had been left intact. James pulled his hood down lower on his head as he entered the tent. Inside Owen was talking to some soldiers and some of the citizens around a table with a map of the cities. When Owen noticed he came in he asked the people to leave. They nodded and left with out asking a question.

"So how bad is it" James asked.

"Could be worse" Owen said.

"Isn't it never say it could be worse" James asked.

Owen just smirked and nodded as he looked down at the map.

"I always wondered if this might happen and I've had some supplies put away" Owen said.

"You were always the prepared one" James said standing next to him.

"And your the one for assessing the situation" Owen said.

"Need a second opinion then" James asked.

"What do you think would be the best coarse of action" Owen asked.

"Have some troops go into sentry positions but still with in range to pull back to the city if needed while repairs are being done" James said looking at the map.

"And for me" Owen asked.

"What about you" James asked looking at him.

"I'm coming with you" Owen said rolling up the map.

"Oh no you're not. You're place is here with your people" James said closing his eyes.

"Look. I've gone through the same training you have and you've already got Hakan in this. Besides we might be able to end this early if we can find the armor, belt and helmet relics" Owen said.

"Well when you put it that way I'll have to say... No you're not going" James said.

"What? Why not" Owen asked getting irritated.

"How would have mom and dad act if they were here" James asked facing his brother.

"Dad would probably say go for it but wouldn't have because mom wouldn't want us doing any thing dangerous" Owen said closing his eyes.

"See and you owe it to the former marques to keep an eye on the city" James said.

"And what did me, you, Hakan, Keir and Sana tell _him_ about going into battle together" Owen asked.

"Let's not bring that up" James said shaking his head.

"No, let's. When we all started training we took that deal as soldiers and would fight along side each other when needed. That's what we told him" Owen said.

"But their only three of us and neither of us know where Sana is" James said.

"Four. You're forgetting Keir and as for Sana she'll probably show up sooner or later" Owen said.

"But she's not a sol-" James started but was cut off.

"She is now. She's been one since the incident and for the mean time she'll continue being one till she's dead or returned to normal. If the later is going to happen you'll need me around since I have more knowledge of the past than you" Owen said.

James let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"There's no convincing you is there" James asked.

"Not a chance" Owen replied.

"You always liked arguing even as a kid" James said looking at his brother.

"Only because it's fun" Owen said smiling.

James just nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk to the other but for the mean time let's get this stuff worked out" James said.

Owen nodded and took out a map. The two of them looked at it and planned the coarse ahead of them and their friends.

(--)

T man: Hi all. I hope this chap was alright and I just relized it's been a year since I started this fic.

Mathew: And he's not done with it yet.

T man: (Glares at him) Well I have finished some thing

Mathew: A cure?

Sain: A reason to let me to let me out of these chains?

T man: Nope.

Lyn: Then what?

Canas: Probaply something we don't want to know about.

T man: (Smiles) Yup. It's a type of punishment.

Mathew: I don't like the way he said that.

Sain: Niether do I.

T man: Don't worry guys. I wont use it on you now. It still need testing.

Lyn: You're not gonna use us as test subjects right?

T man: You and canas, No. Sain and mathew, maybe.

Sain: I'm liking this less and less.

T man: Just don't worry about it. Well don't forget to review every one and in the next chapter some one close to james dies and you get a sight of the one who trained james, owen and hakan to be the soldiers they are. Another note is that for the time being the fic will he on hiatus till I get to where I need to on my MR fic. I have to write 6 or 7 chaps in 4 weeks to be in time for an x-mas chap so don't expect a new chap till december or after. It'll also give me some time to work on the chap since i'm having conflictions thoughts at the moment and have a happy thanks giving.


	14. Chap 14 Memories past

Knives91: Don't worry about them getting picked on. I'll do some thing about it.

Lyn: Great. I'm doomed. Ya happy now?

Sega Genesis n' The 64 Live On: No. Well maybe.

Cardinel: Thanks for the chars. They'll appear in this chap and I don't know if I got their discrpitions right. Also i'll work on the romance part but I can't promise any thing and don't worry about the e-mail. Every one feels wierd like that at one point.

Master Tacticion Hakan Blackfire: Your char will be put in a battle scene in this chap and actually about the demon/human thing I was thinking about it before you reviewed. There'll be some thing about it at the end of the chap.

T man: Sorry for not updating. I was working on getting abunch of chapters for another fic but things got in the way of that.

Mathew: Like the author watching anime.

T man: (Smiles) And I don't deny it. I've been watching grenadier and erementar gerad which have become some of my favorite animes. I've also been watching elfen lied because I wondered why people liked it. It's bloody, perverted and has nudity in it which normaly isn't an anime type I watch but I can't help but watch. I've also got an interest in suzumiya haruhi no yuutsu/melancholy of haruhi suzumiya. I know I should of been working on my fics but i'm a anime fan first and writer second.

Sain: Gamer third and student last.

T man: Quite sain.

Canas: Since watching them he's come up with fics for those to.

Lyn: But because he has 3 fics up already and a possible 4th coming it'll just be worse if he works on two more.

Sain: The only reason I think the author watched grenadier was because there was some ecchi in it. Probaply same reasion he watches romance comedy animes to.

T man: No that's because I think they're funny.

Sain: Sure.

T man: (starts arguing with sain.)

Lyn: (10 minutes later and the author and sain are still arguing) I think we should start the fic.

Canas: In abit. The author's about to end the argument.

Mathew: What do you mean?

Canas: You'll see. (sain dissaperes out of the cage.)

Lyn: Where did you send him?

T man: (smiles) Into what I had been working on. A labyrnth darker than the core of a black hole with the nitemares of every single living thing that knows fear.

Mathew: Well I think you've out done your self this time.

T man: Thank you. I'm happy with it to.

Canas: I don't think he ment it that way but if it's darker than the core of a black hole how can the the nitemares see in there?

T man: I've adapted thier eyes so they can see in there and any any one who goes in there will be able to see clearly every couple of seconds. (looks at his watch) Sain should come across one of them right... about.. now. (hears sain scream) And that's my cue to start packing.

Lyn: For what?

T man: Hunting of coarse and sorry to the readers if this chap seems abit long and not correctly edited. Kinda did a bit of a rush to keep what fans I have (leaves)

Canas: I think I should start it here. The author does not own fire emblem or any thing else from the creators. He also does not own the origanle characters except for the ones he made him self.

(--)

James sat under a tree sharpening his sword. The sword didn't need to be sharpened but since he had gotten it back some thing about sharpening the blade helped him keep calm. He held it up and saw in the blades reflection his brother coming up behind him. He stood up and turned around.

"Keep doing it that much and there wont be much of a sword left" Owen said smiling.

"Sharpening it helps calm me down" James said smiling as he put the sword back in its sheath.

Owen just nodded and turned and started walking. James closed his eyes and started thinking to him self. He stopped when he heard some one walking towards him. He opened his eyes and looked over to his right and saw Hakan walking up to him. He stopped and leaned against a tree and looked over to the forests edge.

"Kind of peaceful isn't it" Hakan asked.

"How long will it last though" James asked back.

Hakan just nodded.

"When was the last time you visited him" Hakan asked as he stood up.

"Didn't visit when I left and didn't do it when I came back." James said closing his eyes.

"Remember what he said about that" Hakan asked smiling.

James just smiled as he thought back.

"I don't expect you to visit me. Just do it when ya can and don't start crying over me" James said.

"Ya. I'm sure he'd like to hear a progress report. I've already gone to see him and I'm sure Owen visits at least once a month but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if all three of us came" Hakan said as he turned and started walking

James shrugged his shoulder before he turned and started following after Hakan. He stopped and looked at the forests edge before he started walking again. He was taught to appreciate moments of peace and to get things done in the time he had but part of him wanted it to end so he could get back to fighting. He wasn't sure if it was the part of him that was a dragon or the part of him that was a soldier trained from an early age. Either way he didn't like it.

(SC)

Sana sat on a boulder with her eyes closed as she hummed to her self. She heard the sound of clanking heavy amour behind her and turned around as she opened her eyes. A general in dark blue armor walking towards her. She held her helmet in one hand and a spear in the other. She had light blue hair tied into a small braid on the right side of her face.

"Hey sis. Are the soldiers getting ready" she asked.

"Ya Katie. I think Roan sent us some good ones" Sana said looking at the soldiers preparing them selves for battle.

Some of them looked like new recruits while others looked like professionals while others had a far off look in their eyes. Sana hung her head down and sighed.

"What's wrong" Katie asked looking down at her.

"Should we really be doing this sister" Sana asked looking up at her.

"What do you mean" Katie asked.

"Attacking the city where we grew up. Our friends still live there and I do still have some good memories of there" Sana said looking off to the side and at the ground.

Katie's face took an angry look at her sister.

"We were lowly peasants as children and now we're in a better position than we were then. Those we thought were friends tore our home down in chase of that monster James" Katie said.

"But what about Hakan and Owen. They didn't do any thing to us" Sana said looking up at her.

"Just the point. Owen didn't help us and Hakan wasn't around to do any thing. Master Roan gave us a home and what we needed. It's our duty to pay him back for this. You know that once our paths are set we can't turn back" Katie said.

"I know but still" Sana said closing her eyes.

Katie was about to say some thing but Leila appeared next to them.

"Master Roan has orders for you Katie" Leila said.

"What? But I'm about to finish off James here and now" Katie said turning to her.

"These are the master's orders. You can either come on your own or he'll come here him self and you know how much he hates to be disturbed while he's thinking" Leila said.

Katie cursed to her self as she waved her hand and some of the soldiers walked over.

" Sana. I expect you lead the attack and not fail" Katie said as she put on her helmet.

Sana only nodded as her sister disappeared with Leila and the soldiers. She closed her eyes as she stood up and hung her head down. She let out a long breath before lifting her head up.

"Form up every one. Preparations are over and we're moving out" Sana yelled as she started walking.

(SC)

James walked over to a trunk in his tent and looked through it. He picked up a large envelope and undid the string tie on it. As he was about to put his hand in and take a look at what was inside he heard the sound of people running and the sound of amour being put on along with people grabbing weapons. He looked at what he was holding before he put it down on his bed and walked outside.

"What going on" James asked one of Owens soldiers as they passed.

"Sir. There's an unknown army heading towards us but some of them are wearing the same amour and markings as the ones who attacked the city" the soldier said abit nervously.

James wasn't sure if the solder was nervous from facing the soldiers who had almost brought down the city or him. He just nodded as he turned to walk.

"Send a soldier or two back to the city to warn them and get them prepared incase some of the opposing army gets past us" Hector said as he started walking.

The soldier nodded and ran off to do as he was ordered. As he walked Keir came up along side him.

"Any idea of what's coming" James asked.

"From the looks over it swordsman, myrmidons, some archers and snipers along with a couple of valkyries." Keir said.

James almost missed a step and tripped at hearing what the opposing force consisted of but managed to catch him self.

"Is some thing wrong master" Keir asked looking over to him.

"No, nothing's wrong. Go meet up with the others" James said.

She nodded and ran off.

"I'm going to hate my self after this. I just know it" James said as he ran back to his tent to get his sword.

(SC)

Both armies were in close enough range to each other to hit with bows and arrows. Hakan was hiding behind a tree with a bow slightly pulled back getting ready to let loose an arrow at one of the enemy soldiers. Hakan could see the soldier and he knew the soldier could see him since they were positioned the same way. Both of them were waiting for the other to blink or to make the first move.

"I wonder if I went to school with this guy" Hakan thought to him self.

While in his training classes he had a habit to stop paying attention to those around him including the teacher when he became as strong as he wanted to. He also had a habit of forget people he didn't think would be of any importance to him. If he had known this would have happened he would have worked on his ability to remember faces.

"Heh. Time to see who the better student is" Hakan said.

He pulled the bow string back as he moved from behind the tree. The soldier did the same as they watched each other. Both of them raised their bows and fired their arrows. The arrows sailed through the air and hit each other. Hakan smirked as he quickly drew another arrow from his quiver and fired. The soldier did the same as Hakan at the same speed and let his own arrow go. Once again the arrows hit each other.

"Guess this'll come down to who's better with a sword then" Hakan said as he tossed his bow aside and drew his sword.

The soldier dropped their bow and drew their own sword. Hakan smirked abit as he moved to the left and the opposing solder moved to the right. Hakan quickly ran forward and did an upward swing from the soldier's right side. The soldier moved his sword to block as he took a step back and turned to Hakans right side. The soldier moved to Hakans side as he passed him and punched him in the side. Hakan turned to the left to dodge the punch but the soldier quickly spun around bringing his sword at Hakan. Hakan quickly swung his sword and blocked before jumping back out of the reach of the soldiers sword. Hakan moved his sword to his left side and ran forward. The soldier took a defensive stance and blocked as Hakan as swung his sword. A couple of seconds after their swords contacted the soldier raised his knee and hit Hakan in the chest causing him to move back before quickly kicking him down. Hakan moved his hand down as the soldier moved closer and swung hiss sword down at him. Before the sword was to close he stopped and fell next to Hakan with an arrow in his back.

"You really should stop showing off. We have work to do" Owen said walking out of the trees.

Hakan smiled as he stood up and put away the throwing knives he has slipped out of his sleeve.

"What, I'm not allowed to have any fun" Hakan asked resting his sword blade on his shoulder.

Owen just shook his head and walked back to the others with Hakan following. As they walked they heard the sound of fighting and started running. Hakan put his sword back and took out an anima book while Owen took some arrows from his quiver. Owen fired his arrows as some of the enemy soldiers noticed them and started towards them. A few of the soldiers got hit while the others scattered. Hakan quickly started casting to get the ones he missed. Hakan put his book away and quickly drew his sword as he ran towards the enemy soldiers. He quickly stabbed the sword into one of the enemy soldiers and quickly moved back as one of the soldiers took a swing at him. The other soldiers surrounded him but had to move when some of Owens soldiers came by.

"There went my fun" Hakan thought.

He looked around to see if any one else needed help or if there were any enemy soldiers getting past their defenses. He noticed Copain who was charging towards a group of enemies and ran over to join him. The assassin quickly drew his swords and start slashing at the soldiers. A couple of seconds later Hakan noticed Copain stop and think to him self before he reached into his pocket. Hakan stopped running as he had a feeling of a strange energy forming close by and looked up to see a point of blue light. It became a portal and two figures flew out. Hakan took a look and saw a wyvern lord followed by a falcon knight fly out. The two of them start circling over head as the portal closed. The falcon knight pointed down and Hakan noticed that Copain had taken out a small mirror and was signaling them down. The two came down to land as Hakan started running again. As he came closer he got a better look at the two as they landed. The wyvern lord was a man with brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, light blue amour and what looked like a black wire mesh underneath and his wyvern had an obsidian jewel tied between its eyes was a bright red which surprised him abit because most of the wyverns he'd ever seen was a type of dull grey blue or a darker red color. The falcon knight who landed next to him was a woman with the same eye color as the wyvern rider but had blond hair that reached about the middle of her back, pinkish red amour and if Hakan hadn't been raised to be some what of a gentlemen towards women he'd be staring at her chest. Her pegasus was a silver like color which was a type Hakan hadn't seen before either and had some deep blue amour.

"Captain Dylan. Alec and Sheeba reporting in sir" the wyvern lord said doing a slight salute.

Hakan figured that Gwen had sent them and that's why Copain had stopped fighting.

"Have any orders for us" Sheeba asked.

"Currently none for you to give my self. I assume that the tactician would be the one to have orders for you.

"Um... The thing about that is that we were told that he'd be busy with some thing when we were sent here. Where is he for that matter" Sheeba asked as she looked around.

Hakan looked around. Hearing Gwen had told them that made him abit worried. More so that he hadn't seen James since the battle begun. He sighed figuring Owen or the others probably wouldn't know.

"I'm sure he's around here some where. For the mean time join up with those five. They'll be able to tell you who's apart of this army" Hakan said pointing at Florina, her sisters along with Vaida and Heath.

"Thanks. If you see the tactician will you let him know we're here" Alec asked.

Hakan just nodded. Alec and Sheeba took off to meet up with Florina and the other air born soldiers. Hakan turned and ran to find Owen. He started to get the feeling some thing bad would happen.

(SC)

James walked through the trees and stopped in a large clearing. He took a deep breath and smelled the sea air carried by the winds there. In the center of the clearing was a large cherry blossom tree whose flowers where blooming. It was the place where James father and brother had meet there mother when they ran away from Lana's mother. It was also the location of their graves. He thought to him self before he continued walking. As he walked he saw the ocean off in the distance through the trees and two graves at the bottom of the large tree. In front of the graves some one stood but since it didn't seem like they came to defile the graves he let it go. He walked to stand in front of the graves to the right of the person. He looked down to his mother's grave and saw that the soil had been unsettled. James remembered that Owen had told them that their mother's belt was gone and James knew that Owen wouldn't have had to dig up the grave to know that. He closed his eyes and did a slight prayer as the person next to him seemed to be doing. James opened his eyes and turned to the person next to him and they looked back at him.

"It's a nice place isn't it James? This is the first time I've been here" Sana said looking from James to the tree.

James just nodded as he looked up at the tree.

"You can stay on solid ground but still feel like you're surrounded by the vastness of the ocean here. Able to be home sick while staying home at the same time. It's one of the reasons why my mother loved this spot" James said.

"You're mother was a good person no matter what she was" Sana said as she nodded.

"You know, she always liked you and thought you'd be a good wife for me" James said with abit of a smirk as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Sana's face turned bright red at this thought causing James to chuckle abit.

"Ya but your father liked Keir more" Sana said as the blush left her face.

"It's one of the few things they argued about" James said looking back at the graves as a cloud passed over head.

They didn't speak for a couple of moments. Neither of them wanted to talk about a subject they knew would come up no matter what they did. It was finally Sana who brought it up.

"Does it really have to happen like this James" Sana asked as she looked at him as the wind blew and shifted her hair.

James looked at her and saw some tears where about to form so to keep him self from getting distracted he looked back at the tree.

"Please tell me. Why can't you just join and help Roan" Sana asked as she looked down.

"Same reason you wouldn't be able to if you asked Hakan" James said clenching his hand into a fist.

"Your principles" Sana said as she looked down.

"You wouldn't be able to betray your sister would you" James said.

"No. I don't think I could" Sana said as she turned around and started walking.

James just did the same as he closed his eyes. They stopped the same distance away from each other. James took his cloak off and tossed it aside. He reached for the sword his father had made and tossed it aside with out a thought. He had wanted to give her as fair as a fight as he could. They turned around and rested a hand on their swords.

"James, if we have to fight, then please use what ever you want against me" Sana said looking down at the ground.

James just shook his head.

"I want you to have a chance. I know dad wouldn't want one of the swords he made used against the friend of its owner. Especially you" James said.

Sana didn't say any thing as she started drawing her sword while James did the same. The two of them didn't say any thing as they lowered their swords at their right side. A few moments past before they started running towards each other. When James was close enough he raised his sword and brought it down at Sana's head. She quickly brought her sword up to block before quickly moving back. James followed launching a series of rapid swings and strikes causing Sana to either block, counter or avoid his attacks. She quickly turned around and ran from him till she was a couple of feet away. James ran at her with his sword lowered to his left side. He stopped when his foot was a couple of inches from hers and swung his sword up towards the ride as he turned so more force would go into it. Sana brought the flat side of her sword up to block with her hand at the back of the part where James sword hit. She quickly spun around to bring her sword to cut off James head but he quickly ducked down and jumped back. She quickly moved forward and launched her own series of swings and strikes. James easily dodged them with slight movements. She looked him right in the face as she raised her sword and swung it down at his left shoulder. James leaned back and the sword cut the front of his vest as he nearly tripped.

"Her sword movements have gotten faster and more precise over the years" James thought to him self.

James took a tighter grip on his sword as she started swinging her sword faster going for moves to take off his arms or strike his chest. He raised his sword as one of her swings went for his head and knocked it aside. She quickly gripped her sword tighter as she took a step back then lunged forward. James brought his sword up to block and their swords hit each others. They both applied strength to their blades trying to push each other back. When they saw that they couldn't push each other they jumped away from each other. Both of them gripped their swords with their right hands and had a loose one with their lefts. They lowered the blades of their swords as they look at each other. James thought to him self before gripping his sword and charged forward as Sana did the same they raised their swords as they closed the distance on each other. James closed his eyes knowing that one of them would end up with a sword going through them. There was the sound of their swords hitting each other then of a sword cutting into a body. James opened his eyes and saw that Sana's sword had been deflected to go over his left shoulder and his sword had gone through her left side close to her heart. James mentally cursed him self. Even when he hadn't been planning to he still blocked against her attack. He looked to Sana who had her eyes closed but a small smile on her face. He pulled his sword from her chest and tossed it aside. As she fell back he reached forward and caught her. He carried her over to the tree and laid her down at the base. He moved his hand over her wound preparing a healing spell strong enough to slow the bleeding till he could get her to the others. As he started the spell a hand went on his and stopped him. He looked up to see Sana looking at him and shaking her head.

"Why" James asked her.

"I've gone and killed people with out reason. I could have said no and not have joined Roan but I did because he loo-" Sana started saying but was cut off when James placed a hand on her head.

He looked down at her with sad eyes but didn't say any thing. She reached her hand up and rested it on his cheek before smiling at him.

"That's the face of the guy I trust and care about. You look more handsome like that" Sana said looking at him.

James wondered what she meant before he slipped one of his gauntlets off and didn't see any scales on his hand. He quickly picked Sana's sword up and looked at his reflection in the blade and saw that his face was back to the way it had been originally.

"How'd this happen" James asked him self.

"I think it might be because of how close you came to being the person you were before you left" Sana said as her eyes closed abit.

"But it's not going to last long is it" James said shaking his head.

"Probably not. You should probably get back to the others before they worry and don't worry about me" Sana said.

James didn't say any thing as he stood up and quickly ran to pick up his swords and cloak. He put them back on along with his gauntlet as he went back over to her. He picked up her sword and laid it on top of her and placed her hands on the hilt. He stood up over Sana who had her eyes closed. He turned and started walking back to the camp.

"James, if things could have ended differently what do you think would have happened to us" Sana asked.

James stopped walking and thought to him self.

"I'm not sure" James said with out turning back.

He turned halfway to his right to look at the tree and the graves with the lone figure at the base.

"Mom, dad. I ask that you keep watch over her for the foolish thing your son's done" James said as he turned and continued walking

He walked into the trees with his eyes closed knowing the way back. A couple of minutes later he came to the edge of the camp with his face back to the way it was. He stopped and opened his eyes. On his right side was Owen and Hakan on his left. None of them said any thing and James started back to the camp with them following behind him.

(SC)

Lyn walked through the camp as she looked around. She didn't know if James knew about the new members added to their army and she felt that she should ask about where they would be going next. She saw Owen and Hakan sitting in front of a fire having some drinks.

"Have either of you seen James" Lyn asked.

"I think I saw him heading for his tent" Hakan said not even looking up from the fire.

"Thanks" Lyn said as she started walking.

For some reason it seemed like the two of them were down about some thing. She walked over James tent and stood outside.

"You in there James" Lyn asked.

When she didn't hear a reply she opened the tent flap and walked inside. When she didn't see him inside she looked around. She looked at the map on a table and saw marked cities and figured that they were the places James would lead the army to. As she turned to leave she saw a large envelope on James bed and walked over to it. Lifting it up she put her hand in and pulled out what was inside. It was a medium sized painting that seemed to be a couple of years old. It was a group portrait that seemed to have been done in a forest with what looked like a fort behind them. It showed a younger James smiling with a girl hugging onto his right arm who looked like Keir and another girl on his left. To their left was Hakan who had a large grin on his face and on the right was Owen who had a small smile. Behind them was a red haired woman with green eyes and on her left was a man brown haired man with blue eyes. Lyn could only guess that the two were James and Owens parent. Behind Owen there was a tall man who looked to be in his late 60's with balding hair and vermillion and gold colored robes. He held the staff that Owen had and she could only guess that he was the one who truest Owen to take his place. Behind Hakan was a man who seemed about a foot or two taller than him. He had short grey hair in a buzz cut with a bristly beard and seemed to wearing leather amour with some metal plates at some spots. He had his hands on James and Hakans shoulders and seemed to be smiling proudly. For some reason when she looked at the painting she felt calm and relaxed. When she heard some one outside she put the painting back into the envelop and set it back down on the bed.

"You were looking for me Lyn" James asked as he walked in.

"Hmm, ya. I was wondering if you heard about the two who joined us and was wondering where we would be heading to next" Lyn asked.

"I heard about them showing up and I'd like to check on some thing before we finish up here" James said.

Lyn nodded and left. James walked over to his bed and picked up the envelope. He looked at it before tying the opening closed and put it back in his trunk.

(About 7 years ago)

James, Owen, Hakan, Keir and Sana were sitting at some desks in a class room with other students. Some ranging from being children and some to late teens. Owen and Keir didn't need to be there since Owen was all ready in line to be the next marquees and Keir wasn't studying how to be a soldier but they felt like being there to keep an eye on them and help them if they needed to. From what they heard a new teacher had been hired to help teach basic combat and since it was their first time there they didn't know what to expect. The door opened and some one walked in. He had short grey hair with a few stripes of brown with a beard growing with the man being a few feet taller than them. He had an ax and shield strapped to his back and wore leather amour but by the looks of it, it seemed to have some metal or wood pieces in some parts of it. In his left hand he carried a basket covered by a cloth so they didn't see what was inside.

"My name's Das Hars. I've been given the task of instructing the bunch of ya. You're to call me boss or sir and don't call me by my name unless you do it right" the man said looking them over.

Every one just nodded being abit scared of the man. He took the shield and ax set it on his desk in front of the class room.

"Excuse me Das but I'd like to know, well I'm sure that most of us would like to know what you'll be teaching us first" one of the students asked.

The teacher reached into the basket, took some thing out of it and chucked it at the student. It hit the student in the head causing the student to yelp in pain before the object hit the ground. The student rubbed his head where a bruise was forming. The students looked and saw a leather ball they could only guess had a rock or some metal inside with the leather being the only thing that reduced the low.

"If you wanted a teacher who'd go easier on ya, you've come to the wrong place. Next person to get it wrong gets hit harder. Now what are some of the beliefs that a soldier and warrior soldier should believe" the teacher asked.

They looked to each other trying to think of an answer that would keep them from getting hit in the head. James looked to Hakan and Owen wondering if they were having the same idea as him. They just nodded and looked forward with Sana and Keir thinking about what they were.

"To protect those who need it" James said standing.

"To use ones honor not as a reason but as a guide to what must be done" Hakan said standing up next.

"As a leader it is our duty to serve others and to protect and lead those who look to us for guidance" Owen said as he stood to.

"That even though we take pride in our skills it should not lead us astray from our beliefs" Sana said as she stood up.

"We need to protect not only our selves but friends, families and homes so they will be there when those who are lost will have some where to go to when they return" Keir said standing up next to Sana.

The teacher looked at them thinking to him self before reaching into the basket and tossed another one of the balls at James but in a way that he'd be able to catch it. He caught it and sat down with the others doing the same.

"Nice to know some you have some form of brains" the teacher said and started the class.

The class went well with some of the students trying to do the same thing they did but which resulted with some of them getting beaned by one of the leather balls. How hard they were hit resulted with how far they were off from the right answer. A couple of hours later the class was dismissed and the students started leaving.

"Hold a second James. I'd like to talk to you and your bunch" the teacher said.

James and the others stopped as they were about to leave and walked in front of the teacher.

"Through out the class you gave some pretty good answers. You all came close to getting hit when you answered separately but not in the start of class. Tell me how you brought that about" the teacher asked.

"Being observant" James said.

"How so" the man asked giving them a puzzled look.

"Your accent for one. It's subtle but it shows you're not from any where close to here" Sana said smiling.

"The way your amour's done and the marking on it aren't from around here either" Keir said looking abit sheepish.

"It's those things that gave us clues on what to look for Hars" Hakan said with a grin on his face.

"And how'd you know that calling me that wouldn't get you hit" the man asked smiling.

"You're from the Worren wastelands to the west. They have their last names first and first names last" Owen said.

"When in front of some one of important you'd state your self 'I am a man of clan Das and member Hars'. Only the head of the family is called by the last name only. A clue on that was that even though the student earlier had pronounced the Das part of your name in the same way as you did you still hit him" James said.

"And how'd you know if you were wrong on that part" Hars asked.

"Some times we have to take chances since every thing in our lives can't be perfectly planned. Besides, if I had been wrong you'd have already hit me wouldn't you" Hakan asked.

Hars just laughed at this and looked at them smiling more

"That sill doesn't answer the other part of my question" Hars said.

"You're left handed but you were tossing with your right" Sana said.

"And how would you know that" Hars asked.

"On your left arm there is a fading scar. I can only guess it damaged your muscles" Owen said pointing at the mans arm.

"The grips on your sword and shield are set up for the ax to be in your left and the shield in your right. They also look custom made and there's no reason for a warrior to go into a combat school with a worn looking weapon and shield that would feel uncomfortable in their hands" James said.

"Also since you were tossing with your right hand we can only guess it causes some pain when you use your left. You also seemed to be focusing on where you were tossing showing your right hand isn't the dominant one. We stood up together because it would be harder for you to hit multiple targets at once. By the time you'd get another ball out we could have either moved or prepared our selves to catch" Hakan said shrugging his shoulders

Hars just laughed again at this answer.

"Together you're a good lot. Those who stick together even when they only have the information they have on hand has my respect" Hars said.

This brought smiles to the faces of James and the others.

(2 months later)

James and the others were sitting a table in the mess hall of the school. The classes were over but Hars had asked them to stay behind for some thing. Hars walked in carrying a box and set it down at the table.

"Here's some thing I haven't had in years. It works as abit of a reminder of home at times" Hars said.

He reached into the box and took out a two layer cake with white frosting and some fruits on it. He then took some plates, forks and a knife and started cutting it up before serving it to them.

"It's abit sweet so don't eat to much of it" Hars said but smiled when he saw they hadn't even listened to him and had started eating.

He took out some glasses and a wine bottle.

"You know it's illegal to serve that kind of stuff to minors right" Owen asked after swallowing a piece of the cake.

"Don't worry about it. It's made from a special herb. The drink's used for calming nerves rather than getting drunk but it gives a light buzz. I figured I'd give you guys some since it's becoming harder and harder to find the herbs now a days and you probably wont be able to find any more when you're older" Hars said as he took the cork out of the bottle and started pouring into the glasses.

James and the others shrug their shoulders accepting this and took a glass. They looked to each other before taking a sip. Even though they had never had any thing alcoholic before it did give them a strange feeling but nothing they noticed easily.

"So what's the dreams all of you are trying to accomplish" Hars asked as he took a drink him self.

"To be a good leader and marquees" Owen said before taking another bite of the cake.

"To beat James in every form of combat and compition at least once" James said smiling.

This only caused James to close his eyes and shake his head.

Keir and Sana were about to speak before looking at James then down at their food with abit of a blush causing Hars to laugh.

"What about you" Hars asked looking at James.

James opened his eyes and looked up in thought before shaking his head.

"I've got nothing. I have a family and friends I enjoy being with. The only thing I can hope for is to become a good man, start my own family and be able to protect them" James said.

"That's some thing every one should hope for" Hars said.

"Speaking of which do you have a family" Keir asked.

Hars thought to him self before taking another drink.

"I'd rather not talk about it but I've come to see you all as family" Hars said smiling at the last part.

"What about dreams" Owen asked.

"I've gained what I've wanted but I'll tell you what I fear. Lying on my bed waiting for death or dieing of old age. I'm from a family of warriors and I've been taught to be one since I was a kid. I can only hope to die in a battle worthy of my skill" Hars said looking down at his glass.

None of them said any thing then Hakan raised his glass followed by the others.

"Then to the coming battle that's worthy of your skill, your will and your beliefs" Hakan said smiling.

Hars just smiled as he raised his glass and they clinked the glasses together.

(3 years later)

James and the others were standing in front of a grave with other students of the school and some adults there. The sky was clouded and dark as they heard the sound of coming rain. A reverend was finishing a eulogy. Both Keir and Sana were crying, Owen had his head down with his eyes closed while James and Hakan were trying to keep from crying. The reverend finished as it started raining and the people left leaving James and the others. James and Hakan set the bag they had been carrying and opened it. Keir, Sana and Owen Lifted Hars shield and ax out of the bag and moved it in front of the grave stone. Hars had died a few days earlier in his bed from an illness. Seeing as how he didn't die in the battle he wanted they felt that the only thing they could do for him was to have the two things that showed he was a warrior close by hoping it would help the man who had been like a father to them rest in peace. All five of them pushed the shield with the ax it into the ground far enough that they believed they would be able to stand up on their own. They then moved back and looked at the objects before standing straight and saluted. They said good bye to the man who helped train and raise them before leaving.

(SC)

Roan stood in front of a large table with a map covering it and shelves filled with books around him. He had different markers on the map representing allies and places he was planning to send soldiers. He checked a book on the table in front of him before writing his plans into it. He closed it and looked out the window and into the cloudy sky.

"You can come in Leila" Ran said not looking at the door behind him.

Leila opened the door and walked in.

"Master Roan, I have given Katie her orders and she's preparing for her mission" Leila said.

"She's started on her way back to check on her sister hasn't she" Roan asked as he went to one of the shelves and looked through the books.

"She has. Did you not want her to" Leila asked.

"No. It'll make things more interesting. Is that all" Roan asked.

"Yes master" Leila said turning and left.

Roan picked up one of the books and looked through it. The books had been left behind by some of the previous people who lived in his home and he found them useful.

"I wonder what else I can do to get things to work better to my advantage" Roan asked him self smiling

(SC)

James walked through a grave yard. For some odd reason it brought him some ease to his nerves. He stopped in front of a grave stone that had foreign letters engraved into it below the name. In front of the stone was a shield with an ax in its holder with a ring of stones around it. Vines with thorns had grown up covering the shield and ax keeping it to the ground seeming to try pulling the shield and ax farther into it. James closed his eyes as he hung his head down. He opened his eyes as he stood up straight, looked at the grave and saluted.

"James, reporting in boss. I apologize for not returning for so long" James said.

Part of him expected a voice to say at ease but after a couple of moments he let out a breath and relaxed abit.

"I'm...I'm sorry sir. I've done some things I shouldn't have. You've always said that a true warrior and soldier shouldn't enjoy conflict but have pride in the work they do in it" James said looking down at his hand. Not at what covered it but what was underneath. "Of late I've started to enjoy getting into fights. My blood rushes faster and my senses become stronger to seek out the enemy" he closed his eyes and clinched his fist. "You told me and the others when we're in war and when we've lost track of who our allies and enemies are we should stick to one thought. The enemy is the compromise of principles. The war is lost when we lose our principles and the first principle is to look out for our comrades. But mine...Mine was to never bring my blade down upon my friends or family. But I've broken that principle. Part of me enjoyed it and I'm not sure if I can keep from doing it again." He looked to the shield and ax hoping for some form of guidance. "Have I already lost?"

(--)

Lyn: The author cried abit when he thought some of the scenes up which just proves he's not as hard hearted as he thinks he is.

T man: I think you were imagining things lyn.

Lyn: Let's see. You cried at the end of that one episode of da capo when yori- (mouth gets covered my the authors hand.)

T man: (glares) You want to go in there with sain?

Lyn: (shakes head.)

T man: Good. (starts packing.)

Canas: Are you sure you need all that stuff and aren't you afraid of your own nitemares?

T man: I made a deal with them that if they leave me alone they get all they can eat and yes (starts stuffing a cross punisher into the bag.)

Mathew: Are you sure you're going to need that?

T man: Fine (the cross punisher dissaperes and is replaced with the durandle.)

Eliwood: (runs in) Give that back.

T man: Why? It's roys and not yours.

Eliwood: I had it first and i'm his father.

Canas: If you think about it, it is his since his game came out before ours and-

Eliwood: Doesn't matter to me. I still want it back.

T man: Fine. Here (the sword catches fire and the author stabs eliwood in the heart. He pushes the sword all the way through then pulls it out letting eliwood drop.)

Lyn: Was that nessicary?

T man: (puts the durandle into its sheath) Don't worry. He's in a worse place now.

Mathew: Don't you mean better?

T man: (smiles) No, I mean worse but to hakans review earlier. I didn't like the way this chapter went so i'm thinking of writing an alternate fic where james doesn't kill sana and the story's altered abit. It would go along with hakans request of his char being human/demon. For those who wouldn't understand it'd basicly be like in the game where depending on what's done will decide on the ending or hector hard mode where some things go differently. So how I had planned for two alternate ending there'd be a third. If I do write it i'm not sure what to call it. I've thought of calling it alternate line or second verse but that sounds like it'd have to do with music and before I forget my brother's started writing his own fic which is curently on hold. Don't forget to read and review (picks up the bag of supplies and goes into the labyrinth.)


	15. Chap 15 Blocked memories

Hakan Blackfire: I've posted it but no one's reviewed it.

Cardinel: I'll probably have that in this one or the alternate fic. As for the country i'll bring it into the sequel if I finish this one and people want a sequal.

T man: Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been watching anime and reading translations for the haruhi suzumiya books and kara no kyoukai. Damn it I wanna see the movies but they're not shown in the u.s. Also my comp burned out and I lost the original work I had for this chap.

Farina: (grumbles) Which he sees as a good reason to put off work.

Lyn: What are you upset about?

Farina: He gave Legault and Marcus a gun that destroys money.

Canas: So?

Farina: They used it on my gold. By giving them a weapon like that it prove that he's evil.

T man: How am I evil?

Farina: For one Sain screams when ever the lights go out.

Mathew: Ya. It's getting annoying.

T man: Doesn't mean it's my fault.

Lyn: It probably has to do with what ever you did in that labyrinth.

T man: No it doesn't.

Farina: Sain, the author's behind. (sain screams) See.

T man: That means nothing.

Sain: Mommy, keep the dark man away (in the fetal position.)

T man: That doesn't mean any thing either.

Sain: Ahh. No, not the evil fire sword. (screams again and sucks his thumb)

Farina: See. He's evil.

T man: If I was evil I wouldn't be giving you a chance to get your money back. Beat me and i'll pay you back double what was distroyed.

Farina: You're on.

Lyn: That's not a good idea.

Canas: Yea. As author he can use any of his favorite weapons, spells or techniques from animes/manga/video games.

Farina: I don't care. I want my money.

T man: I am the bone of my sword. Steal is my body, and fire is my blo- (gets his mouth covered by Farina)

Farina: Not that one.

Canas: For any one not familiar with the fate/stay night series or any thing related if the author had finished his chant Farina would have turned into a pin cushion for a bunch of swords.

Lyn: I think we should start the story now before this goes any further.

T man: (Moves Farina's hand) Fine. This might not be a long chapter but hit it it Canas.

Canas: You should know the way it goes by now but if you don't the author does not own fire emblem or the chars who were submitted to the story and makes no money from this.

(--)

James walked along the path with his eyes closed. Following behind his was his brother, Renault, Canas, Pent, Nino, Jaffar and Eliwood. Owen just followed James while Renault, Canas, Pent and Eliwood looked around. They were walking through a forest of dead trees that gave off the same air as a grave yard on the night of a new moon. The path they were walking on was covered in grass from the lack of use.

"It's only a bit farther now" Owen said looking back.

They just nodded.

"Are you alright" Jaffar asked looked down at Nino who was holding onto his arm.

"Ya. I'm fine. It's just that there are lots of upset spirits here" Nino said.

Pent just nodded in agreement. He had felt unsettled when they entered the forest but from what he was told on Nino's skills from Erk and having seen them him self she was more in tune with spirits than he was.

"For good reason" James said as he stopped and opened his eyes.

7 points of light quickly flew at them from the forest. Owen quickly raised his staff and a barrier came around them. Nino moved closer to Jaffar as the lights started slamming against the barrier to get it. James eyes glowed red as he lt out a loud roar. The lights stopped and flew off. Owen looked around and lowered his staff. The barrier faded as James closed his eyes and started walking again.

"What were those" Eliwood asked.

"Spirits of the dead that haven't left this plane of existence" Renault said as he started walking again.

"And they wont till my life ends" James said.

Eliwood was about to ask why but Renault shook his head showing it wouldn't be a good idea. After a few minutes they came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a brick fort. There was no grass around the fort or even weeds and there were scorch marks at windows and on the main door with bones at the base of the windows.

"This is the place were you were trained" Canas asked.

"Yes. Sorry about the bones. After the... incident no one came around to deal with the bodies" Owen said looking at the fort.

"Is the belt here" Eliwood asked.

Owen held up his staff and aimed the top at the fort and it glowed lightly.

"It's there" Owen said.

They had come to the fort because Lana told them that the cross belt of divinity was there. Lana had showed up in the camp the night before and told them it was there before she left. The belt wasn't with their mother when her body was found and if it was it would have been taken by who ever dug up her grave. It wad decided they'd investigate but James figured that Lana took the belt and put it in the fort to mess with him. Pent and Canas had come along to take a look at the maps and books in the fort and Nino was brought along to help. Jaffar came to keep an eye on Nino and help if there was trouble while Eliwood and Renault came to look around. James opened his eyes as he took his sword off of his belt and put it on the ground.

"What are you doing James" Eliwood asked.

"Simple. I'm going in. Alone" James said looking back as he took his gauntlets off and put them on top of his sword

"Wont it be dangerous" Pent asked.

"Ya but i've got some things to deal with" James said.

Before any one could say any thing he opened the doors to the fort and walked in. He took a calming breath as the doors closed behind him. There was dried blood staining the walls along with scorch marks. Remains of dead bodies were on the floor . James closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them and started walking down the hall. After a few steps he came to a small hole in the wall with blood around it. He bent down and picked up a slim sword on the floor. It was the same one he had used the last time he was there and the same one he had used to kill Keir. He looked from the sword to the end of the hall and started walking. He pushed open two burned doors and walked into an arena.Different portions of the arena were burned with skeletons wearing armor on the floor and some wearing clothes in the stands. He walked over to a part of the arena floor that had large scorch marks. He looked around before closing his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Let's get this trip to hell started with" James said.

He opened his eyes and there were spectators in the stands cheering loudly and other students standing next to him. He heard the announcer start saying the names of the next group of students who would be fighting and waited for things to go as they did years ago.

(SC)

James leaned back on his right side and dodged a sword swing that would of hit his shoulder. His opponent was surprised by the way he avoided and quickly swung again to hit him but James blocked the sword with his own. James pushed forward and sent his opponent onto his back. James quickly brought the sword up under the persons neck as he tried to get up. He smiled as the sword pressed into the persons neck and feared showed in their eyes. James was about to push the sword down into their neck when the announcer yelled that he had won. James mumbled a curse under his breath as he moved the sword from the persons neck and moved back to his place among the students.

"The majority of the people here aren't even worth my time. They should just be dealt with now" James thought to him self with a voice in the back of his head asking why he was thinking that.

He figured it had to do with what ever was giving him the thoughts to kill his opponents. He watched as more of the students fought each other and smirked as some of them that was knocked down and taken to get healed. He noted which ones he should pay attention on as they would give him the best challenge. He lifted up the slim sword he was using and wondered if he could get some thing sharper but was pulled out of the thought when he heard his name called. The 6 final fighters where on the arena floor and that the remaining 3 would have a free for all fight. James looked around and saw that there were five students other than him self there. He figured he had been to caught up in the fighting to have noticed. There was nothing odd about them except for one knight in white armor. He got a strange feeling from them but decided to pay no attention to them. He saw that the two next matches drew out longer than the others and knew he'd be in for a good fight. There was no way he'd loose to his opponent when there were two better fighters waiting. His name was called out along with that of the person in the white knight armor. He walked out into the center of the arena and saw that the person was using a killer lance and wondered why it he was about to ask when the bell sounded signaling the start of the fight. He quickly raised his sword as he dodged to the side. As he moved he felt an urge to kill the knight but ignored it. The knight swung their lance in a low arc that would hit his thigh but James jumped before it reached him. The moment he touched the floor he quickly moved forward and slammed the handle of his sword down onto the knights hand. The knight yelped and dropped their lance. James took his chance, picked up the lance and stabbed it into one of the side seems of their armor. The knight screamed and waved their arm showing that they withdrew. His vision gained a red tint as he got a tighter grip on his sword.

"This is when it started" James said to him self as he heard the words he said years back.

He kicked the knight off of the end of the lance and onto the ground. The helmet came off when the knight hit the ground. He jumped onto the knights chest as he held the spear in a under hand position and looked down as the judges, tournament competitors and watchers from other territories yelled for him to stop. His saw his opponent was Jen, Lana's mother. If he had been in control then he would have wondered why she was his opponent but payed it no mind as she thrust the lance down into her throat. He pulled the lance out and blood came out as two of the judges ran towards him. He looked at them from the corner of his left eye and threw the killer lance. The lance went through the air and into the chest of one of the judges. This caused some people to scream as the guards for the tournament started coming towards him. James chanted some thing foreign to him as a group of fire balls formed above his head and shot into the guards. Some of them dodged while others took the fire balls to their chests and dropped. People started leaving the stands not wanting to be around to see what else would happen.

"No one's getting out of here so easily" James said to him self lightly.

He chanted another spell as he slammed his fist down on the floor. A ring of fire formed around his fist before streams of flames went across the floor and sent the doors along with any one who touched them on fire. He smirked as he saw people start trying to put out the flaming bodies and doors. He heard movement behind him and rolled to the side as a sword came don at him. He quickly turned and slashed his sword at the persons chest. They fell to the ground as he got back up. He looked around to see he was surrounded by four guards with another one using a bow farther off. Two of them moved forward and circled him. One of them raised their sword and charged him. James moved to the left and avoided their attack.

"You're to slow" James said.

He quickly spun around and stabbed his sword into their back. The swordsman yelled before James pulled it out. He quickly chanted the first spell he used and sent some fire balls into the crowd.

"This is going to get a lot worse unless you can kill me" James said smiling as people screamed because of the fire.

He took a hold of the side of his cloak and readjusted it as the archer fired off an arrow. He spun to the side and the cloak was lifted to the air. He looked down and saw that the arrow had been cut in half. He looked at the bottom of his cloak and saw there were saw toothed blades on the bottom. He spun around again and cut up another arrow that was coming towards him. He stopped spinning he blocked the swing of an ax coming towards his head. The two fighters pushed their weapons against each other before James kicked him down. James quickly move to their side and stabbed his sword into the man chest. As he started to remove his sword his remaining two enemies charged him from his right as the archer fired an arrow between them. James started to pull his sword up faster but the man he stabbed grabbed onto it. Seeing that with out his sword he wouldn't be able to block both the two opponents and the arrow instinct took over. He took a deep breath and sent out a stream of fire. The fire burned the arrow and covered his to opponents in flames. The man holding onto his sword loosened his grip and James quickly stabbed him again. The archer looked at the two on the floor burning before looking at him for a couple of seconds before he screamed and ran into the hall. He then noticed that there was no one in the arena.

"Where's the fun in that" James said as he chanted again.

Fire balls formed around him before flying out into the halls to hunt people down. He smirked as he heard people scream. He raised his sword and ran into the hall. As he smelled fear in the air he started running. He came across two people in generals armor bu finished them off quickly and ran past them. He stopped at a 4 way intersection and looked around wondering where the spectators went. He didn't feel like tracking them down so he chanted again before slamming his fist down into the floor and streams of fire went in different directions along the floor and walls.

"Now what else can I do" James asked him self.

He closed his eyes as another spell came to him. He chanted another spell and two ghost images of him self appeared. He opened his eyes and started walking down the hall in front of him as the other two went in separate directions. He continued down the hall till he heard the sound of people running. He pulled up the hood of his cloak to cover his head as he smiled and started running. He knew he was getting close to the exits and he wasn't in the mood to let his fun end. As he ran he saw some one ahead of his and threw his sword. The sword went through the air and struck the person in their back. James slowed down and pulled out the sword and saw that the person he had hit was an archer. He put the sword on his belt before picking up their bow and arrows before heading down the hall. As he went through the hall he saw people ahead of him. He quickly raised the bow and started firing some arrows. People screamed as the arrows hit them and those who didn't get hit turned back to see him. He fired off the rest of his arrows hitting the people who were drawing their weapons in their necks.

He smiled seeing that there was no one else with weapons and chances were those still standing didn't know how to used them. He tossed the bow aside and drew his sword before charging into the group.Some of the people tried to defend them selfs but he was to fast and he cut them down easily. Those who didn't defend them self ran but James was able to catch up with them. After a couple of minutes there wasn't any one left living in the hall. As he looked around he heard the sound of some one crying. He looked towards where the sound was coming from and saw a blond haired girl kneeling on the floor. As he started walking towards her she backed away. As he came close she got up to run but he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. He grabbed a hold of her neck and lifted her against the wall.

"Please stop this James" the girl said as she tried to get him to let go of her.

"Sorry but i'm to far gone to stop and for that matter i'm enjoying it" James said as he lined up his sword.

He smiled and thrust the sword forward towards the center of the girls chest. James blinked and he was back in the hallway and the sword was in the hole he found earlier.

James let go of the sword and dropped to one knee. He closed his eyes and caught his breath as he put away the memories. When he finished he stood up and walked back down the hall way. He stopped at the intersection and headed left. After walking for a while he opened two double doors and entered a library. Books were thrown all over the place. Some were cut apart, burned or covered in dried blood. He ignored the skeletons on the floor and looked around. He walked up some stairs and stopped in front of a bronze statue that had it's hands positioned like it was holding a weapon. In the hands was his mothers belt. He took it from the hands and slipped it around his arm before going back down the stairs. As he went for the door he picked up a few books figuring they might be useful to the others and would be enough to keep them from coming in to look for them. He muttered some thing to him self and left the library. A few minutes later he came out the front door.

"What happened James? It look like you got into a fight" Eliwood asked.

James looked down at him self and noticed he was covered in cuts.

"Nothing. Just had some trouble" James said as he handed the books to Canas.

"With what" Renault asked.

"Nothing you need to concern your self with" James said as he tossed the belt to Owen.

"Some thing happened and I think we should know" Owen said as he cought the belt.

"It was a personal matter I had to attend to" James said as he put his gauntlets on and picked up his sword.

Before Owen could ask more James went into the forest and back to camp. He shook his head before taking some of the books from Canas and started back towards the camp after his brother.

(--)

T man: I'm not sure if this is chapter is up to the grade of my other ones. If it isn't then I apologize.

Farina: Now that you're done apologizing to the readers I think you should to me.

T man: Why?

Farina: That's why. (points to her dead body swords sticking out.)

Canas: We told you not to fight him.

Lyn: What did you two fight about for that matter?

Farina: That he's just finished watching Ef a tale of memories and is planning on watching both the 02 and 06 versions of kanon which means he wont be writing for a while.

T man: The good anime fan watches both the short and long series of animes they're interested in and if you want to return to your old body just remove the swords. The dead body will start healing and you'll be put back when it's finished.

Farina: Then how come Eliwood's not back in his body?

T man: He's in the cage with the mini Serras. I set it up so souls can't get in or out. Also, I don't like him.

Farina: Well when I get back into my body i'll give you a good beating on his behalf (tries grabbing one of the swords but her hand goes through it) What the heck.

T man: (Smiles) I forgot to mention that I set it up so your secondary body can't touch the swords.

Farina: You bastard (tries punching the author but her fist goes through him.)

T man: I'm stupid but not that stupid. You'll have to get some one else to pull those swords out of you.

Farina: (looks to Canas and Lyn) Guys.

Canas/Lyn: You leave us out of this (starts running with Farina chasing after.)

T man: Well don't forget to read, review and if you have the time review the alternate story. As a way of apologizing i've included a part of the first chapter from my .hack fic that goes with the questions many fans ask 'if there are copies of The World on other countries what would happen if the same problems arose that Kite and his group faced?' So, with out further ado I present .hack//seprate lands. (name may change in the future if any one can suggest better)

(.hack)

Zero ran through the dungeon with his rusty nails ready. As he came to the stairs he stopped and started going through his inventory. He still had a good amount of health drinks and if those ran out he'd have to resort to the scrolls he had been given. He took out a speed scroll and used it on him self before heading down the stairs. When he came to the bottom of the stairs he quickly brought his weapons up as the door closed behind him and a monster portal opened. He quickly used a wizards blood as the light from the portal cleared and two goblins stood before him.

"Let's hope this works" he said to him self as the two goblins charged at him.

He raised the rusty nails and used miu lei on the nearest goblin. He smiled as the goblin turned around and started attacking the other one but stopped smiling when he saw it wasn't enough to stop the other one. He quickly moved out of the goblins attack range as it took a swing at him.

"Here's hoping this works" Zero said as he cast the spell again.

He saw the charm status appear on the goblins info and smiled as the two monsters started fighting each other. With them both charmed it meant that he'd most likely have to fight one of them when the other died. As the health of the second one he casted the spell on dropped he ran up and landed a killing blow on it before turning to the first one and used saber dance on it before it the charm status wore off. The second goblin dropped and started fading away with the first right behind it. He lowered his weapons and looked around. When he didn't see any other monsters he headed to the next portal. Zero would run into portals and fight the monster that came out while only using his healing and status boosting items as needed so he would have them later if he needed them. It continued on like this for the twin blade as he went deeper into the dungeon. As he ran he saw a portal up ahead and slowed down. According to the map it was a 4 way intersection with only one portal before the next floor. While he had come there to get some levels he had made it more important to reach the gott statue and get some treasures to build up money or keep any good armor so once he reached the statue there'd be no reason for him to stay any longer. This was a good thing as, even though the place was a low level dungeon, the place gave him the creeps.

"Time to get this over so I can get out of here faster" Zero said as he edged towards the portal.

He raised his weapons as the portal opened and his mouth opened a bit when he didn't see any thing. There wasn't any monsters, a chest or even a booby trapped chest. Well, it wasn't so bad for the last one as he had already run out of fortune wires to disarm traps about a floor ago. He sighed and shook his head. He put his daggers onto his belt before taking a seat on the dungeon floor and scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe I should take a break or some thing" Zero asked him self.

He put his hand on his knees and was about to take of his head set when he heard the sound of movement. He quickly stood up with his hands near his weapons. Close enough to draw them quickly but not enough to give the idea he was a PK to a new player. He relaxed a bit when he saw that it wasn't a monster. She had pure white hair with blond streaks in it that started out short in the front but became waist length in the back. She had grey eyes and her skin was marble white. Her dress was a fire red color, she wore ruby red sandals that looked like they were apart of a school uniform and there was a broach that looked liked the infinity symbol below her neck but it looked like there was a small segment missing from the right loop. He couldn't tell if she was skipping or hopping as she'd be on the move once the toes of her sandals hit the floor. On her face was a panicked look as she hopped/skipped around him. He wondered if she was a special done pc or an npc. Of coarse he stopped for a couple of seconds as the girl left his sight. He had read enough stories and watched enough shows to know when some one ran with that sort of face it normally meant they were being chased. Not knowing weither or not what was chasing her would come after him he quickly followed after the girl. He saw her again as he ran but she faded away the closer they got to the wall. She was completly gone by the time she reached the wall. Zero stopped and put his hand on the wall and pressed against it but nothing happened.

"Was she a hacked character or part of an event" Zero asked him self.

He thought this over for a couple of seconds wondering if she was why there was no monster or any thing in the portal before he felt some one was behind him. He then remembered she had been running from some thing and drew his daggers as he spun around. He looked around but didn't see any thing.

"O.k. That's it. I'm outta here as soon as I get to that statue" Zero said as he started running to the next floor.

As he went through the last floor he was a bit jumpy thinking some thing he couldn't handle was there. Luckily for him most of the portals were chest but he had pass on the ones that were trapped. He smiled as he entered the room with the gott statue. As he had only started playing that day he didn't know what summon creature the statue was shaped after but at the moment he didn't care. He opened the chest and got two ivory berets and a graceful book. He could sell the two berets and keep the stat increasing item for him self or sell it if he was low on money. He turned and started leaving the room as the magic holding the statue up left it and it fell into the pit below it. He knew he could just use a sprite ocarina to leave but figured it'd be less wasteful to just go back the way he came as there wouldn't be any more portals. As he started towards the previous floor he heard some one scream. He stopped and looked around before he heard the scream again and took of in the direction it was coming from. He came to the end of a hall way and stopped. In front of was a mu guardian. He wondered what a level 28 monster was dong in a low level place visited by beginners but tossed the thought aside as he heard another scream. He looked again an saw the monster hit the girl who had run past him with its swords. He quickly used a speed charm and ran forward and knocked the monsters sword off coarse as it tried stabbing the girl. He looked back behind him and saw that the girl was knocked out. Wither or not she was a pc or an npc he felt that he should protect her.

"O.k ugly if you want a fight bring it" Zero said knowing that he'd probably get beaten.

The monster looked down at him then at the girl behind him before swinging its swords and knocked him aside. The attack had knocked his hp down to the double digits so he quickly used a healing item. He got back up as the monster started towards the girl.

"I do not like being ignored" Zero said as he used a dark traitor scroll on the monster.

Black spikes came up and hit the monster from below doing a low amount of damage. The monster turned around and faced him.

"Oh crap" Zero said to him self as he backed up.

The monster raised it's sword and took a swing at him. Zero quickly brought his weapons up to block but it only reduced the damage a small amount because the monster was many levels higher than him. He started moving back and used scrolls to hit the monster with spells. The monster followed him before using one of its own. Zero quickly used a magic resistance items before the spell knocked him on his back. He groaned as he got back up and used a healing item on him self. If he hadn't have used that resistance item the spell would have killed him and he did not want to die to a most likely glitched monster. He had heard some bad rumors about that happening and didn't want to experience it first hand. He quickly used another speed charm on him self along with items to increase his accuracy, strength and defense before charging at the monster. When he was close enough he used saber dance. While it wasn't much damage it was better than nothing. He fought it with a hit and run tactic of getting up close to use saber dance and moving back out of its attack range and using hp or sp regaining items. The only problem was that he was running out of healing items because the monster was doing more damage to him than he was to it.

"Time to change tactics" Zero said to him self as he moved back.

Once he felt he was at a safe distance he used another wizards blood on him self before using a beast bane on th monster. He smiled as he saw the monster loose it's magic defense before using a health charm to increase his hp recover and a hermits blood to increase his magic strength. As the monster charged at him he used the death and the devil scrolls to poison and curse the monster so it would loose it's hp and sp over time. The monster hit him with his swords and knocked Zero back. He quickly used one of his remaining healing items before using every spell scroll he had. Because the monster wasn't able to regain it sp it wasn't able to cast spells which meant Zero was able to stay out of it's attack range and recovery. After a couple of minutes this he ran out of the scrolls and the monsters magic defense had returned.

"Might as well finish this with a close up fight" Zero said as he used the last of his status increasing items.

The time left for the the death spell was coming to an end along with the effects of Zero's health charm as he charged the monster. As he got closer to it he used his only warrior, hunter and knight bane scrolls to reduce the monsters attack speed, accuracy and strength. Zero put the last of his remaining sp into his saber dance attacks and attacked normally when he didn't have any sp or sp recovery items left.Since Zero wasn't doing his attacks as fast as he used to the monster took it's chance to attack him with out being interrupted. Zero cursed him self as he was knocked back and saw that his hp was almost gone. The next hit would kill him. He could run but since the doors normally closed during monster fights the chances were he wouldn't have any where to run to. Besides, he felt it would mean some thing if he went down protecting the girl. He got up and charged the monster again. He ducked and jumped to dodge the attacks but they were getting closer as the accuracy reducing item was starting to wear off. He then noticed that he had enough sp for one last saber dance but didn't know if it would be enough.

"If I go at least I go fighting" Zero said.

He gave the monster a defiant look before using saber dance. He cursed again as he saw that the damage was to low to kill the monster off and it would still have enough left over to kill him. He closed one eye expecting the attack to come but opened the other when he saw that the last amount of damage done was a critical and removed the last of it's hp. He dropped to his knees as the monster dropped to the floor. He just stared at the monster not noticing that he had gained a few levels for kill the thing.

"Thank you what ever divine power in The World or mine that helped me to kill that bastard" Zero said to him self.

He weakly got up onto his knees and walked over to the girl. Now that he got a better chance to look at her he figured her to be about 13 or so and seemed skinny. If he was like some of the gamer dorks he knew he'd say she was cute. Luckily he wasn't. From what he could tell there was nothing wrong with her but because it was an online game he couldn't tell about the player controlling her, if there was one. As he waited for some sign of movement from her he started back on his earlier thoughts on whether or not she was a pc or an npc. This led him to wondering if she was one of those wandering a.i's he had read about on message boards. If she was that probably meant he'd get in trouble if he was seen with her. He started going over his head on what he should do before he heard some thing. He turned around and saw that the monster had started to fade.

"That thing should have been gone by now. Wonder what it's still doing here" Zero asked him self.

As he looked at the monster he got the same feeling he did before and looked up. Above him was what looked like a staff made of some type of pink crystal. On top of the staff was what looked like a celtic cross (yes, I know in the game it's a Q but in the japanese version it's a celtic cross). He watched as the staff slowly came down and the end pushed into the dead mu guardian. He got worried when the monster stopped fading but it became worse when the staff started sinking into it.

"That's never a good thing" Zero said as he quickly lifted the girl up and onto his shoulder. "We're out of here."

He turned and started running towards the door. As he ran he heard a rumbling sound. He slowed down to a jog to look back and see the monster had gotten back up and was covered in green hexagons. What was worse was the thing had gone up two levels, was at full health and he was out of useful items. Zero turned back to looking forward and started running again. As he ran he saw the entrance to the floor closing. He quickly used his last speed charm and managed to slide under it. He let out a relaxed breath once he heard the door close behind him and headed up the stairs.

"Thank god that's over" Zero said as he started for the floors entrance.

As he walked he heard the sound normally done when the doors open or close in a stone brick type dungeon. He looked back to see the door had opened and the mu guardian was coming through.

"Oh come on" Zero yelled as he started running.

As he ran he didn't notice the girl he was carrying was starting to wake up. He was more focused on the fact that even though he was ahead of the monster the doors were closing with out the the monster being on the field. He started going over what he should do before he realized that he did have a member address of a guy who was willing to help. He quickly started writing up a message and sent as he slid under another door. He smiled when he realized it was the first floor of the dungeon and made a break for the exit. He ran out of the dungeon and stopped in front of the entrance. He looked at it started backing away as his speed charm started wearing off. As he moved back he saw the outline of the mu guardian in the dungeon door.

"Why am I even surprised" Zero asked as he turned and started running.

As he ran he saw the rings of some one warping in.

"Hey man. Whats up? You kinda seemed rushed in your message" the red headed long arm asked.

"Save me, save me, save me" Zero yelled.

"From what" Chalka asked.

"The thing right behind me" Zero yelled as he ran past the long arm.

Chalka looked in the direction the twin blade was running from and yelled before following after him.

"How do you expect me to fight that thing" Chalka asked.

"You're a level 16 and that thing is a 30. Isn't fighting monsters twice the level you are a good thing" Zero asked looking at him.

"True but there are some problems with what you said. For one i'm level 18 now, second, I just came from a dungeon run so I have no items along with the fact I wasn't expecting to see some thing like that here and third, that thing's in the 50's" Chalka said as he caught up with the lower level player.

Zero blinked and looked back and saw that the thing's level had increased more. It also looked like the thing had gotten bigger. This just gave him more reason to run along with the thought that he should be worried that they hadn't tripped off any portals or were attacked by roaming monsters.

"So why is that thing chasing you and who's the girl" Chalka asked.

"No clue who she is and I think it's chasing me because of her" Zero said.

"Well i'm pretty sure that thing is starting to move faster so it'll catch us soon and we can't gate out in battle or on the move. The only way to escape is to leave some one behind to distract it" Chalka said looking back.

"I thank you volunteering your self. I will return with more forces and your death shall not be in vain" Zero said gaining the look of a man praying for the dieing.

"I didn't mean me! I meant the girl" Chalka yelled at him.

"And they say chivalry is dead" Zero said looking at him.

Chalka was about to reply to that comment when the words battle mode scrolled across their screens.

"Oh crap" the two of them said.

Before the two of them could prepare a large fire spell hit them and knocked them down and the girl away from Zero. Zero groaned as he got up and saw his hp had dropped to 1. He looked over to Chalka and figured the same for him as the other player cursed as he got up. He looked at the monster and cursed as he saw that it was some how gaining more levels.

"We're dead aren't we" Zero asked as he looked at the monster.

"Yup" Chalka said.

"At least we'll go down like men" Zero said drawing his rusty nail.

"Yup" Chalka said as he slid his spear off his back.

"Nice knowing ya" Zero said looking over to Chalka.

"Yup" Chalka said with his eyes closed.

The two of them raised there weapons to fight as the monster charged them and brought it's swords down on them.

(End?)

T man: I wish I could draw or animate because I think those last parts near the end would be better if you could see their faces. Well I hope you liked it and if you did sorry for the cliff hanger.


End file.
